El destino del equipo
by Midna Ronoa Fullbuster
Summary: El mayor sueño de Alex ha sido toda su vida jugar al futbol a nivel mundial pero nunca antes le habian dado la oportunidad, y ahora que se la han dado no la va a rechazar, aunque eso signifique jugar disfrazada de chico.OC, alguna pareja yaoi.
1. Capitulo 1: Informacion

**Información**

**Nombre:** Alexandra (Alex) Neverland

**Edad:** 13

**Instituto:** Ex alumna del instituto Monster

**Posición:** Cualquiera: defensa, centrocampista, portera…

**Descripción física:** De estatura normal, pelo gris y corto despeinado con dos mechones más largos en el flequillo que le llegan al pecho, ojos azules claritos. Tiene una gran velocidad y potencia de tiro en las piernas. No se le marca mucho el pecho. Habitualmente la confunden con un chico.

**Vestimenta: **Normalmente solía ir con el chándal de su instituto que era morado y negro. Cuando jugaba vestía de los mismos colores. Cuando viste de calle, suele llevar una camiseta beige con una chaqueta negra de cuello alto, pantalones vaqueros oscuros y unas zapatillas deportivas anchas. También tiene dos aros plateados en la parte superior de la oreja y un colgante.

**Descripción psicológica:** Bastante callada y reservada con aquellos que no conoce, su confianza es difícil de ganar y tiene una forma de jugar muy peculiar. Siempre lucha por lo que le importa y siempre defiende sus ideales. Bastante vaga aunque cuando se pone a jugar en serio no hay quien la pare. Suele ser muy espontanea y salta a la mínima.

**Otros:** Le encanta el helado. Se suele recorrer media ciudad en bicicleta. Aficionada a la lectura, música y las nuevas tecnologías. Le gustan mucho el mar y los sitios elevados. Es diestra pero chuta bien con las dos.

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Estamos llegando al final de la segunda parte y parece que llegaremos a la prorroga si uno de los dos equipos no marca un gol!

Hace un calor sofocante, la tensión se puede cortar con un hilo y el marcador con un 2-2 amenaza vuestra oportunidad de pasar a la semifinal. Sin pensártelo dos veces interceptas el balón y te diriges a la portería contraria

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí la centrocampista Alex Neverland acaba de quitarle el balón al defensa y se dirige a toda pastilla a la portería contraria!

-¡Marcus!-gritas pasándole a tu compañero

Marcus recibe el pase e inmediatamente te hace saber el siguiente movimiento, te colocas a su derecha y otra compañera a su izquierda, el portero se prepara para intentar parar vuestra súper-técnica.

-¡Mira! ¡Alex!

-¡SI!

Los tres saltáis al unisonó tú chutas lateralmente Marcus pega un punterazo frontal y Mira chuta lateralmente:

-¡Dragón del averno!- gritáis los tres mientras un impresionante dragón negro de forma detrás vuestro.

EL balón sale propulsado hacia la portería y entra dejando al portero boquiabierto

-¡GOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Impresionante golazo del instituto Monster en los últimos segundos de partido y que le dan el pase para la semifinal del torneo de Futbol Frontier! ¡Ahí se marca el final de partidooo!

Ya no escuchas al locutor gritar barbaridades solo a tus compañeros levantando a Marcus en brazos, tu simplemente suspiras y te acercas a Mira, chocáis la mano le diriges una mirada de complicidad al entrenador y después os dirigís a los vestuarios.

X(x)

Tu visión se nubla ante lo que ves. El vestuario se había convertido en un autentico infierno, las taquillas ardían los cristales reventaban y no veías un par de palmos más allá de tus narices:

-¡MIRAAA!

No obtienes repuesta, puede que ya hubiera salido, sí, eso era lo más probable. Evitando escombros llamas y otros objetos, sales y te diriges hacia el otro vestuario, debías ver si los chicos estaban bien:

-¡MARCUUUS! ¡BRAAAM! ¡CHICOOOS!

El humo empieza a llenarte los pulmones, toses y empiezas a respirar con dificultad continuas avanzando pero una viga cae del techo y te bloquea, no puedes avanzar:

-¡ME HE QUEDADO ATRAPADA ESTOY AQUIIIII ESTOY AQUIII!

El humo ahoga tus gritos y después todo se vuelve oscuro

X(x)

_Un Año más tarde_

Te despiertas sobresaltada, habías vuelto a soñar con aquello. Estas cubierta de sudor con el pijama empapado. Intentas normalizar tu respiración, eso ya paso no puedes cambiar el pasado. Ya paso…

Intentas conciliar el sueño, pero no puedes volver a dormirte.

"Este año se celebrara en ámbito mundial el Torneo de Futbol Frontier internacional o TFI en el participaran aquellos que hayan sido seleccionados previamente por su país, se dice que comenzara la selección…"

-¿Cariño me estas escuchando? ¡Aleeeex!

Tú asientes mientras miras una revista distraída

-Cariño es tu oportunidad de volver a jugar.

-Mama no sé si has leído lo de abajo pero pone chicos de entre 12 y 15

-Pues eso que tuu…

-Mama **chicos **y con previa selección- dices apartando la revista a un lado

-Hija cada vez me pones las cosas más difíciles yo solo intento…

**PIRURIPIRURIPIRURI**

-Voy a por el teléfono- te levantas y vas al descansillo

-Hija esto tiene que ver con tu felicidad y con la mía que pasa con mis sentimientos de madre preocupada es que no ves que nuestros sentimientos madre hija están ligados entre si cualquier cosa que te afecte me afectara a mi por igual y viceversa, debemos guardarnos las espaldas mutuamente y…

Ignoras completamente las exageraciones de tu madre y descuelgas

-¿Si dígame?

-¿Vive aquí Alexandra Neverland?-responde la voz de un anciano desde el otro lado

-Si soy yo, ¿Quién es?

-Soy el entrenador Hillman antiguo entrenador del Raimon y me gustaría avisarte de que has sido elegida entre jóvenes de todo el país para participar en la preselección para el Torneo de Futbol Frontier Internacional

-¿Esta de broma verdad?- dices algo desconcertada

-Nunca lo estaría con un tema de tal importancia.

-Pero si solo pueden participar chicos y encima yo hace meses que no juego al futbol-dices algo asombrada

-Estoy al tanto de todos los altibajos en tu carrera como futbolista y de tus habilidades, creo que eres ideal para este equipo y respecto a lo de que eres chica, habitualmente te confundían con un chico si no me equivoco así que no habrá problemas.

-¿A dónde debo ir?- dices con los nervios a flor de piel

-Preséntate mañana en el polideportivo del instituto Raimon a la 10:00 de la mañana, allí se reunirán todos los preseleccionados

-Allí estaré

En cuanto cuelgan el teléfono al otro lado tú también lo cuelgas y después de haber asimilado toda la información pegas un salto

-**¡MEHANPRESELECCIONADOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Capitulo 2:A toda pastilla por la ciudad

**Holas gente. Para empezar siento no haber puesto que Inazuma 11 pertenece a Level 5. Tras decir esto me siento más tranquilo. Como habréis notado la historia está contada en segunda persona para una chica (lo sé pierdo lectores masculinos) Solo espero que os gustara el primer capítulo y que me dierais vuestra opinión, tanto por tuenti como por un review, os lo agradecería mucho. Y bueno, como también os habréis fijado voy a usar los nombres españoles de los personajes(sintiéndolo mucho por aquellos que prefieran los originales)**

-¡Cariño si no te despiertas ya, llegaras tarde!

-Umpf… Mama no son ni las diez

-Si lo fueran llegarías tarde

-¡Comooo las diez!

Te quitas las mantas de encima y empiezas a vestirte a toda pastilla, miras el reloj, las diez menos diez sin dar.

-¡¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?-gritas mientras metes un chándal y poco más en tu mochila y te la cuelgas.

-Hija sí que lo hice solo que tú estabas con la puerta cerrada y claro…

Bajas las escaleras a tropel te lanzas a la puerta de la cocina y coges un botellín de agua, lo metes junto a todo en la bolsa y sales escopeteada a la puerta de entrada

-¡Cariño no desayunas!- te grita tu madre desde el salón

-¡No ya cogeré algo por el camino!- lo cual veías imposible- hasta la tarde

Y sin esperar respuesta coges tu bici y empiezas a pedalear cuesta arriba. Todavía no te explicabas porque tu madre había comprado la casa hay en la otra punta de la ciudad Inazuma. En cuanto llegas a la cima de la cuesta empieza la bajada, bastante empinada por cierto. No te molestas en poner la mano en los frenos, simplemente aprovechas la velocidad punta que te propina la rampa para salir a una velocidad punta cuesta abajo. Miras el campanario, menos cinco y tú todavía por allí. Si no ibas más deprisa te perderías el entrenamiento.

Derrapas al llegar a la curva que cierra la rampa y aprovechas el acelerón para pedalear bien fuerte y enfilar un par de calles laterales. Atraviesas las calles como una exhalación. Menos mal que no había nadie en tu camino sino te lo habrías llevado por delante. Cruzas el puente que atraviesa el rio a la velocidad de un rayo.

Pegas unas cuantas pedaladas fuertes y te vuelves a impulsar cuesta abajo, te sabes el camino de memoria solo tienes que recorrerlo a más velocidad. La torre del reloj vuelve a estar a la vista, apenas dos minutos:

-¡VAMOS!-gritas mientras pegas un par de pedaladas más potentes

Empiezas a llegar a una zona con gente haces lo imposible y esquivas a un par de personas para no atropellarlas. Al girar una curva ves tú meta, el instituto Raimon. Un minuto. Pedaleas con fuerza, tomas un desvío lateral que te hace ver el polideportivo, pegas un frenazo sales propulsada hacia adelante, te golpeas con el manillar, da igual, atas tu bici a una farola con el candado y corres hacia la puerta. Cualquiera que te viera podría haber dicho que llegas de una sauna ni más ni menos.

Te chorrea sudor por la frente, pero no importa, estas a punto de entrar en tu camino hacia el estrellato.

Con todas las ganas del mundo, das los últimos pasos y entras en el polideportivo. Notas como todas las miradas se quedan clavadas en un mismo punto. En ti. Entonces con una parsimonia anti natural, sacas el botellín de agua y te lo hachas por encima de la cabeza, notas como el agua te limpia la cara y la frente y por ultimo le pegas un trago, lo habías logrado.

Ante tu asombro todos los chicos allí presentes no habían dejado de observarte ni un solo instante. Reconoces a unos cuantos jugadores de la tele o el periódico, a otros simplemente no los habías visto en tu vida, y antes de que alguno de ellos pueda decir nada sueltas en un tono lo mas socarrón posible

-Si no cerráis la boca os van a entrar moscas

Después uno a uno empiezan a analizarte como si fueras un fantasma que acababa de irrumpir en la sala. Guardas el botellín en la mochila, y te quedas mirándoles, la verdad la mitad de ellos no parecían ni futbolistas.

De repente un chico de entre tu edad y un año menos se te acerca y te extiende su mano:

-Hola, no sabíamos que iba a haber un jugador mas, yo soy Mark encantado de conocerte, ¿Y tu quien eres?- jugador había empleado el masculino asi que

-Me llamo Alexandre Neverland, aunque preferiría que me llamaras Alex-dices mientras mantienes una cara impasible ante el chico.

-¿Y cuál es tu posición si puede saberse?- dice un chico con pelo pincho blanco desde una esquina

-Puedo jugar en cualquier puesto- dices volviendo a tener esa sonrisa en tu cara

-No me fastidies…-dice un chico con pelo rosa y gafas de bucear.

-Esa es la realidad-dices mirando a los tres que de momento te habían dirigido la palabra.

De repente ves que la puerta corredera por la que has entrado se abre, de ella sale un tipo algo extraño. Bastante viejillo con unas gafas de sol enanas y bastante barriga.

-¡Entrenador!-dice el chaval que se había presentado como Mark.

-Estáis ya todos-dice el recién llegado

Ves que todos los chicos se acercan a él, así que tú te das la vuelta y haces lo propio, pero de repente, ves que un balón sale disparado a toda pastilla hacia vuestra posición.

Te das la vuelta dispuesta a interceptarlo pero un chico con gafas y capa se adelanta a devolver el chute.

Entonces un chico con el pelo marrón y blanco y echado hacia un lado aparece para parar el disparo.

Todos le miran con cara de no saber quién es hasta que un chico de pelo largo gris azulado y con un parche en el ojo grita:

-¡Stonewall!

"No, si raritos no faltan" piensas haciéndote un sarcasmo a ti misma

-¡¿Cómo?- dice un chico con pelo corto rosa y una peca

El tipo que acaba de aparecer se limita a sonreír con cara de loco, aquel tipo te daba mala espina.

-¡Stonewall! ¿A que ha venido eso?- dice el chico con gafas de antes

-Solo ha sido un saludito de nada-dice el medio calvo, que según habías deducido se llama Stonewall-¿Qué pasa no sabéis aceptar una broma?

-Yo lo tacharía de broma-murmuras

-¿Señor Hillman no me diga que el también…?-dice el chico del parche de antes

El entrenador se limita a sonreír para después decir:

-Bueno entonces ya estamos todos.-todos le miran- habéis sido elegidos para formar parte de la selección japonesa- todos abren mucho los ojos y miran al entrenador aun mas sorprendidos

-¿La selección japonesa?-pregunta el ya bien conocido Mark-¿Pero de que esta hablando?

-¿Qué pasa, es que yo soy la única que lo sabía?- dices algo impresionada

Todos te miran.

-Eeem… ¿único?


	3. Capitulo 3:Conociendo al equipo

**Hola muy buenas, aquí tenéis el esperado capitulo 3. Lo he terminado antes de lo que creía la verdad. Me gustaría darles las gracias a aquellos que me han mandado reviews, aunque fueran anónimos, y los que no me habéis mandado uno, ¿Qué os cuesta mandarme vuestra opinión? No sé si seguiré subiendo los capítulos a este buen ritmo mucho tiempo, porque la verdad me suele costar bastante escribir uno. Para terminar, Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5 (por desgracia)**

Los demás no parecen haberse dado cuenta de tu comentario porque redirigen su mirada al entrenador.

-Como todos habréis oído a trabes de los medio de comunicación-empieza-este año se va a celebrar el Torneo Frontier internacional, o también TFI para abreviar. Una competición muy dura donde se decidirá cuál es el mejor equipo juvenil del mundo-termina

-¿Del mundo?- comenta Mark después de eso agacha la cabeza y empieza a reírse- Jajaja. ¡Bien chicos eso es fantástico ahora el objetivo será el mundo!

Entonces, como si lo hubieran ensayado, todos los chicos de alrededor de Mark levantan un brazo al aire y gritan:

-¡SI!

-Así que el mundo eh-comenta el chico con capa

-Por fin podremos jugar por todo el planeta-le dice el chico con pelo pincho blanco a otro con pelo largo azul y el flequillo hacia el lado, a lo que este otro asiente

-Mark tenemos que esforzarnos mucho-le dice un chico con pelo marrón clarito a Mark

Un chico que se había mantenido bastante al margen de momento, empieza a peinar su pelo con forma de… ¿reno?

-Estoy emocionado,- le oyes decir al chico de pelo corto rosa- fuimos los mejores del país, luego los del universo y ahora los del mundo

-Bueno jamás llegamos a ser los mejores del universo- comenta un chaval enano y con pelo azul mientras se ríe- Jijijiji

"Yo era la única enterada" piensas mientras miras a todos los de alrededor.

-Está bien-dice entonces el entrenador Hillman- para empezar hemos reunido a 22 jugadores, de esos veintidós nos quedaremos con diecisiete.

Entonces te fijas en las tres chicas que están al lado del entrenador, una pelirroja se adelanta y se dirige a vosotros:

-Lo primero será dividiros en dos equipos de once jugadores los dos equipos se enfrentaran dentro de dos días, de ahí saldrán los jugadores para la selección definitiva

Cuando la pelirroja deja de hablar se adelanta una de pelo marrón con una horquilla rosa:

-Bueno y ahora vamos a formar los equipos- tras esto empieza a leer una lista que tiene en sus manos.

Cuando terminan de formar los equipos descubres que has acabado con Mark de capitán, aparte de él estabas con un chico bastante callado que se llamaba Shawn Frost, un pelirrojo con los ojos azules que se llamaba Xabier, el tipo del parche de antes ahora conocido como Daniel Sandford, un tal Marvin Murdock del instituto Quirwood, el chico de pelo corto rosa que era Kevin Dragonfly, un tipo que no aparentaba para nada tener la edad establecida que se llamaba Jack Wallside, otro similar al pero mucho más musculoso que se llamaba Thor y para terminar el tipo con "reno tupe" que ahora sabias que era Archer Hawkins.

Y al final te habías acabado enterando de el nombre de otros de los candidatos para formar parte del equipo mundial.

-Sera un placer- empieza a decir Stonewall-jugar contigo Jude-dice dirigiéndose al de rastas

-¡No me hables!- le grita Sandford desde detrás de ti

-Parece que no os caigo bien, sin embargo-empieza a chulearse Caleb- recordad que si estoy aquí es porque el entrenador Seimour me ha llamado

-Ya lo sé-dice Jude

-Bueno mientras lo sepamos estupendo-y cuando hace ademan de irse saltas tu

-¡A y te crees que a los demás no nos han llamado para eso o que! Si no que pintamos aquí chulo-playa- dices desde atrás volviendo a notar las miradas fijas de un par de chicos de tu equipo

-Creo que tu eres el menos indicado para hablar puesto que-vuelve a la carga Caleb- ninguno de los aquí presentes conoce tus habilidades aun…

-¿Eso quiere decir algo?- dices poniéndote chula tu también

Los demás os miran mientras el ya bien conocido Stonewall te lanza una mirada asesina para después largarse

-Oye Jude…- empieza Mark

-Vaya tipo, no se puede ser más desagradable-comenta Thor

-Cuanto más lejos mejor- dice Kevin mirando hacia el lugar donde había estado Caleb.

-Pasando del tema- dices volviendo a tu apariencia pancha y relajada

Ves que Jude frunce el ceño, pero dejas de mirarle cuando el entrenador empieza a hablar:

-Mark, Jude. Vosotros seréis los capitanes de ambos equipos, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

-Si

-El partido será en dos días-retoma Hirman-queremos ver vuestras habilidades así que no usareis supertecnicas combinadas, debéis mostrarnos todo de lo que sois capaces

-¡Sí!-decís todos

-¡Chicos aquí tenéis los nuevos uniformes!- dice la chica con pelo marrón de antes.

En una mano llevaba una camiseta azul, con rallas blancas en las mangas y el simbolito de un rayo en el lado izquierdo. El otro era amarillo con las mangas verdes y el cuello naranja.

-¡¿Este es el uniforme de la selección japonesa?-exclama Mark

-¡Alaaaa!-dicen todos bastante flipados, Archer y tu os mantenéis al margen.

De repente ves que todos empiezan a cambiarse hay en medio, ¿Y ahora qué?¿Te iban a descubrir tan pronto? No, te negabas a haberte pateado media ciudad a toda pastilla en bicicleta como para que ahora te mandaran de vuelta a casa:

-¿Perdona donde está el baño?- le preguntas a la chica.

Ella te señala hacia la izquierda, y acto seguido tu sales disparada hacia allí con el uniforme en tus manos. Te metes en un baño cierras el pestillo y empiezas a cambiarte a toda pastilla, cuando terminas tiras de la cadena como si verdaderamente lo hubieras usado y después vuelves a el polideportivo donde los otros ya se habían cambiado. Aun no habías pensado como te las arreglarías si es que te elegían pero bueno, ya pensarías en ello en su momento:

-¡Qué bien se ajusta perfectamente al cuerpo!-exclama Mark visiblemente entusiasmado

-Me siento…-dice Jack mientras le brillan los ojos

-¿Con ganas de ir al baño?-preguntas sonriendo

-¡Me siento muy emocionadooooo!-exclama el rompiendo a llorar

-Eh tranquilo-le dice Thor- si te pones a llorar por el uniforme no quiero ver cómo te pondrás si te eligen para jugar en la selección

- El azul es el color del mar- dice Harley mirándolo por ambos lado- la verdad es que me gusta

-Es ponerse esta camiseta y te entran ganas de jugar a futbol-dice Shawn

-Pero antes de nada primero tienen que elegirte-le dice Xabier

-Pues yo no pienso darme por vencido-dice Kevin levantando el pulgar

-Es cierto en el campo seremos rivales-responde Xabier

-¡Eso!-termina Kevin

Ves a Marvin Murdock sacarse fotos con el móvil mientras recita el abecedario, y Sandford parece estar haciendo lo mismo que tu. Analizarlos a todos.

Pero el que parece sentirse más extraño en esta situación parece ser Archer que está mirando la camiseta como, extrañado.

-U…uniforme-le oyes decir por lo bajo

-Bien hare que se trague sus palabras –dices empezando a reír te como una posesa-Muajajajajaja

-Con este uniforme-dice Mark- ¡El mundo nos espera!

-SIIII


	4. Capitulo 4:El partido de seleccion

**Hola mis queridos lectores. E aquí otro capítulo que he terminado antes de lo previsto. Como ya comente en el anterior no os penséis que este va a ser el ritmo de publicación habitual, y aparte, y siento reconocerlo hasta yo, aunque este sea el primer capítulo en el que juegan a futbol, no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado la verdad. Bueno espero vuestros reviews. Y antes de que se me olvide Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5 y bueno os propongo una pequeña adivinanza, en esta historia, aparte de Alex va a haber 3 chicos importantes, 2 de ellos ya los sabréis Tsunami/Harley y Tobitaka/Archer pero, ¿Quién creéis que es el 3º?**

Terminas de atarte las botas y después miras al cielo, completamente despejado. Después miras al frente, había gente venida de todas partes para ver aquel partido, reconoces a algunos jugadores del el torneo de futbol frontier, los que más te llamaban la atención eran los de la Royal Academy, puesto que estaban en primera fila. Si aquellos dos días te habías sentido bajo presión aquel día sería el más duro de todos. Debías entrar en la selección costara lo que costara.

Miras a tu alrededor. El mas estresado de todos parece ser Jack, el chico, según habías descubierto en aquellos dos días, era bastante tímido, y también tenía pinta de cagado de miedo en aquellos momentos:

-Han venido todos a vernos ¡es impresionante!- le oyes decir algo preocupado

-Bueno es normal Jack- le oyes comentar a Nathan- todos saben que de aquí saldrá la selección japonesa.

Tragas saliva, nunca habías jugado bajo tanta presión, y aunque te sintieras especial por haber sido elegida también temías pifiarla a la mínima:  
>-Tú tranquilo Alex, yo te veo totalmente capaz de entrar en la selección-sin darte cuenta Harley te había saltado encima<p>

-Sé que soy capaz Harley- le dices al mientras te secas todo el sudor

-¡Pues que se note!-te dice

-Harley me vas a dejar sordo- dices mientras te lo apartas de la oreja

De lo que te habías dado cuenta aquellos días era que aquel chico era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por animarte en cuanto te viera cabizbajo.

-¡Adelante!-dice Mark-¡Juguemos y démoslo todo!

-SIIIIII-gritáis todos al unisonó

-Está bien que empiece el partido- dice el entrenador

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritáis esta vez los dos equipos

Te habían puesto de defensa, aprovechándose de que te arreglabas bien en todos los puestos, y habían visto que tus pases chutes y demás eran bastante buenos, Mark había pensado que podrías ser vital para el desenlace del partido.

-¡Bueno y aquí estamos en el campo donde se reúnen las mayores estrellas del futbol juvenil!-empieza el comentarista- Enseguida dará comienzo un partido que pasara a la historia de este deporte. En él se decidirá la selección japonesa para el próximo Torneo Frontier internacional. Se enfrentan el equipo A capitaneado por Mark Evans, y el equipo B con Jude Sharp a la cabeza.

Respiras hondo una vez más y esta vez esbozas una media sonrisa:

-Llegare a estar entre los mejores del mundo-te dices- y nadie me lo impedirá

Oyes el pitido que da el comienzo al partido.

-¡Y comienza el partido!- es lo último que le oyes decir al comentarista porque entras en estado de concentración máxima.

Ves que Shawn le pasa a Kevin y después de unos pocos pases ves que Xabier lleva el balón, poco después Shadow y Austin le cortan el paso pero es lo suficientemente rápido como para pasarle a Kevin. Ante tanto movimiento decides empezar a moverte tú también hacia el lado contrario, ves que Kevin superar a Stonewall, y cuando parece dispuesto a tirar a puerta Nathan le hace una entrada y le quita el balón. Nathan casi inmediatamente le pasa a Jude y a este a Axel.

Axel empieza a avanzar hacia vuestra portería, y si era verdad que era tan buen futbolista no tardaría en romper vuestra defensa. Tal y como habías predicho, Axel pasa a Thor bastante rápidamente y se ve que se dispone a tirar a puerta:

-¡Mark prepárate!-le oyes gritar

Entonces Axel se levanta en el aire con el balón da un par de vueltas y grita:

-¡Tornado de Fuego 2!

A lo que Mark responde:

-¡Evolución mano celestial!-sale una mano naranja gigante que detiene el tornado

"Así que este es su nivel" piensas esbozando una media sonrisa.

De repente sin previo aviso ves que Mark te pasa a ti, así que sales de tu mundillo y empiezas a centrarte en el partido. Empiezas a avanza hacia el área contraria. Shadow intenta cortarte el avance, pero le esquivas con facilidad, ves al hermano de Willy acercarse a ti, ves a Xabier desmarcado y un poco más lejos a Shawn.

-¡Tuya peliblanco!- le gritas a Shawn haciendo un pase largo.

El chico recibe el pase pero acto seguido Scotty y Tod le tapan. "Mierda" piensas mientras te alejas mas y mas de tu posición como defensa "Si le hubiera pasado a Xabier…"piensas.

Pero acto seguido te ves cubierta por Nathan, aun así ves que Shawn le ha pasado a Kevin, y este se dispone a hacer una supertecnica.

-¡Remate Guiverno 2!

Un enorme dragón azul se lanza hacia la portería contraria, pero Darren reacciona ante el ataque de Kevin:

-¡Manos infinitas!-un montón de manos naranjas se forman alrededor del portero y para el balón

Tras parar Darren le pasa a Jude, este al verse acorralado por Shawn y Marvin; tras dudar un poco, le pasa a Stonewall. Pero este, no ve venir a Sandford que se lanza contra él:

-¡Crees que vas a pasar!-le grita Daniel

Tras la entrada el balón sale disparado a Kevin:

-Te ha gustado-le dice Sandford

-Me gusta esa actitud- murmuras

-¡Ja!-le responde Caleb-vaya cosa mira que presumir por eso

-¡No te confíes Stonewall!-le grita Jude

-Y que este partido no es para ganarlo- Stonewall estaba empezando a sacarte de quicio- si tienen que tomar alguna decisión ¡Pues que la tomen!

-¿Cómo dices?-le pregunta Jude bastante irritado el también

-Solo os voy a decir una cosa-empieza Stonewall- solo pienso en mi mismo y nada más, ¡Ja!

-Menudo idiota-comenta Sandford

-Estoy contigo-dices tu

Después de eso te separas de la pareja de amigos y empiezas a volver al ataque aunque tu puesto no fuera ese. Ves a Kevin pasarle a Xabier y Xabier avanza hacia la portería esquivando a Scotty que había intentado quitarle el balón. Tod se pone en su camino pero es tarde:

-¡Cañón de meteoritos!-grita el pelirrojo

Darren no reacciona suficientemente rápido y el disparo entra por una esquina de la portería. Aunque hay una cosa que te mosquea. Puesto que Stonewall estaba mirando en la dirección de Marvin con una cara que bueno, no es que fuera muy angelical.

Llevas tu el balón y empiezas a avanzar hacia adelante. Stonewall se pone a dar órdenes a Scotty y a Nathan. Segundos despuesves que Nathan se lanza a por ti y el único libre es… el idiota de Marvin. Sin otra opción posible le pasas pero notas que algo iba mal en ese pase. En cuanto Marvin lo recibe te das cuenta de tu error. Fuera de juego.

-Maldito idiota-maldices por lo bajo

Pero la sonrisa que acababa de esbozar Stonewall te hace saber que lo tenía planeado todo desde el principio.

"Tengo que marcar un gol que demuestre porque estoy aquí" piensas mirando a Stonewall que se había puesto a avanzar hacia vuestra portería.

El chaval no se anda con chiquitas y supera a todos los jugadores de vuestro equipo "Yo tenía que estar ahí" piensa mirando tu supuesta posición. Aceleras el paso. Ves que Archer intenta ponerse entre Stonewall y Mark pero el medio calvo es suficientemente rápido como para tirar a puerta. Pero antes de que el balón entre Harley se mete dentro de la portería y manda el balón a hacer puñetas.

-¡Bien hecho Harley!-el chico se limita a sonreírte. Y eso te sube el ánimo.

En cambio Archer parece estar muy tenso, como si fuera la primera vez que juega. Aun asi dejas de pensar en él cuando te vuelven a pasar "Esta es la mía" te animas a ti misma lanzándote al ataque.


	5. Capitulo 5:El partido de seleccion II

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí tenéis la continuación del partido de preselección. La verdad he hecho trampa para que Alex pudiera jugar el partido, en mi fic, que no se si algún se habrá dado cuenta no sale Max, lo siento mucho por sus fans. Para terminar Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tristemente, es de Level 5. Espero vuestros reviews. Y bueno supongo que mientras este de vacaciones publicare los nuevos capis bastante rápido. Nus vemoos**

Continúas con tu avance ininterrumpido hasta que el famoso delantero del Raimon, Axel Blaze te quita el balón. "Buena jugada" piensas yendo tras él para recuperar el balón perdido pero el peliblanco hace un tiro a puerta antes de que puedas hacer nada:

-¡Tormenta de fuego!- grita el peliblanco

-¡Superpuño invencible!-responde Mark

Pero por desgracia no consigue pararlo. Mark entonces te pasa a ti, otra vez, esta vez no tenias intención de perder el balón. Esquivas a Jude y a Stonewall con bastante facilidad. Los de el otro equipo te miran boquiabiertos y los del tuyo propio pues también. Llegas a la portería:

-Bien-dices-¡Ahora veréis mi potencial!

Lanzas el balón muy alto y pegas un salto hasta quedar a su misma altura, de repente un aura oscura os envuelve a ti y al balón mientras una enorme serpiente se forma detrás de ti:

-¡Tiro del basilisco!-gritas mientras la serpiente se lanza contra el balón haciendo que este coja una fuerza y velocidad increíbles.

Darren se limita a agacharse justo cuando el balón entra por encima suyo en la portería

-Ju ju que me dices a esto Stonewall-dices mientras que ves que se le ha quedado la misma cara de pasmado que a los demás.

Miras el marcador, 2-1. Si seguíais con la defensa igual de bien de organizada no tendrías problemas para… "Un momento…si yo ¡Soy defensa!" rápidamente razonas mientras empiezas a volver a tu puesto original. Te habías quedado algo impresionada de los estragos que te había causado estar sin jugar un año, "Me he movido de defensa a centrocampista, a atacante… tengo que controlarme"

Ves que Shadow se dirige a vuestra portería, así que le quitas el balón en cuanto se acerca hacia ella. Después, procurando no cometer errores como los de antes, le pasas el balón a Shawn y dejas que el juego siga, lejos de ti por desgracia.

Después de un par de movimientos del equipo rival y del vuestro, descubres que el balón estaba ahora en manos de un chavalín que se llamaba Austin. Pero Thor se interpone en su camino, pero ante tu asombro, dándole efecto al balón consigue pasar al gigante y avanzar hacia la portería "La osti" se te queda una cara de pasmada durante unos instantes, hasta que ves que el chico, en una oportunidad de tiro perfecta, va y le pasa a Shadow. Pero antes de que el peligris pueda avanzar se pita el final del primer tiempo. Así que os dirigís a vuestro banquillo.

-Bien jugado equipo en el segundo tiempo tenemos que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas-dice Mark en su papel de capitán por dar ánimos.

-SIIII- decís todos, menos Archer.

Coges un botellín de agua y empiezas a beber pero de repente alguien te salta por la espalda:

-Ves Alex como no era tan complicado- te dice Harley.

Del susto, el agua se te va por otro lado y empiezas a toser y a echar agua:

-¡Pero tú que pretendes matarme de un infarto!-le gritas al pelirrosa

-Perdona pero es que no puedo con la emoción contenida- te dice él con su sonrisa habitual.

-Pues será mejor que siga contenida si no quieres ser acusado de homicidio

Harley se queda mirándote unos instantes hasta que ata cabos y te mira con una cara algo extraña:

-¿Oyes tu eres algo paranoico no?-te dice

-¿Pero qué…?

Después de eso Harley empieza a reírse:

-Tranqui que era broma. Solo quería ver la cara que ponías

Tu simplemente le sueltas un bufido:

-Venga era una broma pero de buen rollo, no iba con malicia-entonces Harley te extiende su mano- ¿Amigos?

-Como no íbamos a serlo, idiota-le dices echándole medio botellín encima

-¡EEEH! eso si iba con malicia

-No me digas- le respondes sonriendo

Pocos minutos después se reanuda el segundo tiempo, y esta vez ibas a intentar no empezar a hacer heroicidades que te pudieran sacar de tu posición.

En cuanto comienza el segundo tiempo, ves que todos los que no habían hecho básicamente nada en el primer tiempo se estaban poniendo las pilas para que los seleccionaran. Tú estabas empezando a ver a los jugadores que empezaban a destacar. Por ejemplo Austin, Axel y Mark.

Te das cuenta de que te estabas volviendo a ir a luna así que abres bien los ojos y entonces ves a Nathan avanzando a vuestra portería, ves que Harley se interpone en su camino pero Nathan pega un acelerón y… ¿levanta un torbellino que echa a Harley hacia atrás? Todavía en tu estado de flipe no ves a Nathan pasar a lado tuyo y después para cuando te has enterado ves a Nathan hacer un tiro con efecto hacia la portería, que para la desgracia del otro equipo Mark para.

Después Jude se lanza al ataque, Thor y Jack marcan a Axel de manera que no pueda recibir el balón, pero en vez de a Axel le pasan a Austin. Austin avanza pero Harley le hace una entrada en un intento fallido por quitarle el balón. Después Austin le pasa al peliverde del equipo contrario, Jordan Greenway. Archer y tú os dirigís a por él pero antes de que podáis quitarle el balón, Jordan empieza a hacer girar el balón para su supertecnica:

-¡Astro remate!

El balón coge una fuerza increíble que hace que Archer y tú caigáis al suelo. Y dada la potencia que llevaba también le es imposible parar el tiro a Mark. Tras este gol el marcador vuelve a estar 2-2.

Te levantas del suelo y te quitas el polvo de los pantalones, después te acercas a Archer y le tiendes la mano para ayudar a levantarse. Pero el pasa de ti y se levanta. "La personificación del pasotismo" piensas mientras vuelves a tu puesto.

Después, Jude y Shadow se lanzan al ataque, tú te pones delante de Jude, pero el chico con gafas reacciona:

-Espejismo de balón

Se generan varios balones de la nada que te dejan alucinando unos segundos, los cuales el capitán rival aprovecha para pasarle a Shadow. Que este a su vez aprovecha el pase para realizar su supertecnica:

-Tornado oscuro

Pero ante tu asombro, y contra todo presagio el pelimorado, Archer se lanza a por el balón, y dando una patada al aire le quita potencia a la supertecnica:

-¿Cómo lo a echo?-murmuras mientras miras al pelimorado.

El chico tampoco parece saber muy bien lo que ha hecho porque tiene una cara de desconcierto similar a la de Mark.

Después de ese intento de marcar el ritmo del partido no baja ni un instante, y estabas segura de que si en aquellos momentos hubieras abandonado la defensa el marcador contrario habría subido notoriamente.

Después de uno de los intentos de gol del equipo contrario, Mark le pasa a Harley y este hace una supertecnica desde el centro del campo:

-Remate tsunami-grita el pelirrosa mientras una ola gigante se genera alrededor suyo

La técnica rompe brutalmente la defensa del equipo de Jude, Sandford aprovecha esta rotura para pasarle a Xavier que este a pocos metros de la portería le pasa a Shawn:

-¡Aullido de lobo!- grita el peligris mientras un gigantesco lobo gris se genera tras él.

-Manos infinitas, grado cuatro-responde Darren intentando parar el tiro de Shawn.

Tras el gol de Shawn oyes un segundo pitido que marca el final del partido. Pegas un buen suspiro, mientras te quedas durante unos segundos en tu sitio. ¿Lo habrías hecho lo suficientemente bien como para que te seleccionasen?

No te da mucho tiempo a pensar en eso porque en seguida notas lo cansada que estas, así que te sientas en el suelo unos instantes para descansar.


	6. Capitulo 6:La seleccion

**Hola mis queridos lectores. He aquí el capitulo 6. Al fin sabremos si seleccionan a Alex, aunque muchos o todos ya daréis por hecho la respuesta. Por otra parte, si, ya sé que el romance tarda en llegar pero paciencia, paciencia. Porque como ya suponéis Alex no va air por ahí diciendo que es una tía así como así. Para terminar Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level5(Alex no, es mía y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca muasjasjas)Sin más el capi, espero vuestros reviews**

"El momento de la verdad" piensas mientras pegas una buena bocanada de aire para luego echarlo muy despacio.

Os habían puesto a todos en dos filas, tú estabas colocada entre Harley y Stonewall. Y aunque pareciera difícil Harley no estaba con su habitual cara de feliciano, no, estaba al lado tuyo con una cara seria como para campeonato. En cambio Stonewall si tenía su habitual sonrisa chiflada.

De repente llegan dos personas. Uno era el entrenador Hillman. Al lado suyo había un hombre bastante alto, de expresión seria, pelo morado, con el flequillo que le tapaba media cara y vestido de verde:

-Bien, antes de deciros quienes formaran la selección de Japón- empieza Hillman- quiero presentaros al seleccionador nacional.

-¿Eh?-decís todos como en una ensayada sincronía

-Me llamo Percy Travis y entrenare a la selección japonesa-dice el recién llegado- me alegro de conoceros

-¿Pero señor Hillman porque no entrena usted a la selección?-pregunta Mark asombrado

-Pues porque el señor Travis será capaz de obtener un mayor rendimiento de vosotros de lo que lo haría yo-dice Hillman, después Mark asiente "Curioso" te dices

-Muy bien- empieza entonces Travis- voy a dar el nombre de los elegidos- tras esto Travis saca un cuaderno y empieza a leer- Jude Sharp

-¡Si!

-Axel Blaze

-¡Si!

-Xavier Foster, Shawn Frost

-¡Si!

- Nathan Swift, Scotty Vanian, Harley Kane

-¡Si!

-Thor Stubble, Darren Lachance, Jordan Greenway

-¡Si!

-Caleb Stonewall

-Je

-Austin Hobbes, Archer Hawkins

-¡Sí!-responde Austin a lo cual Archer le cuesta reaccionar y responder- ¡Sí!

-Jack Wallside

-Presente

-Felicidades amigo Jack- le dice Tod subiéndosele encima

-Tod Ironside

-¿Que yo también voy?

-Y finalmente-tu corazón late a mil- Mark Evans-dos mil, tres mil- Alexander Neverland

-¡Sí! -respondéis tu y Mark

Ves que todos se ponen a llorar o a felicitarse mutuamente, así que tú mandas tu emoción contenida a paseo:

-¡Yijaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritas tu eufórica

-Para que luego me dijeras tú a mi emoción contenida- te dice Harley desde atrás

-Calla pelo esponja- le dices mientras pegas botes de alegría.

Después te ríes unos pocos segundos hasta que se te pasa y vuelves a tener tu cara seria habitual:

-A partir de ahora sois la selección japonesa, Inazuma Japón- empieza a despedirse Hillman- lleváis sobre vuestros hombros las esperanzas de los elegidos y de los que no lo han sido.

-Así es- remarca Mark

-¡Sí!-decís todos, tu incluida

Tras esto Hillman empieza a irse:

-Escuchad el camino para llegar será muy duro- empieza Travis- ¿Estáis preparados?

-SIII- decís todos menos Archer y Stonewall

Después todo el equipo os ponéis en círculo:

-Y por fin el mundo-dice Axel

-Hemos tardado pero este es el primer paso hacia la cima-completa Nathan

-¿Me pregunto con qué clase de rivales vamos a jugar?-se pregunta Xavier en voz alta

-Pase lo que pase ahora somos los mejores de Japón- dice Mark- y seremos los mejores del mundo lo conseguiremos.

-SIII- decís todos mientras levantáis las manos

-Bueno entonces que ¿Te han elegido?-pregunta tu madre

-La verdad es que… ¡Siiiiiiiii me han elegidooooo!-le gritas

-¡Sabia que podías hacerlo hija!-te dice ella mientras lanza por los aires el mando de la tele que tenía en sus manos.

-Pero a partir de ahora no nos podremos ver mucho porque estaré en la concentración y eso-le dices

-Bah hija da igual, con tal de que cada día uses braga limpia yo estaré tranquila. Por otra parte vas a estar rodeada de chicos hija haber si pillas novio-te dice maliciosamente

-¡Mama que solo tengo trece años!-le respondes tan roja como un tomate

Después de eso tu madre empieza a reírse y tú para no aguantarla subes a tu habitación a hacer la mochila.

Miras por enésima vez la mochila y lo que llevas dentro:

Ropa para cambiarte (unisex), bragas, zapatillas, mp3, neceser, pijama, linterna, despertador, móvil.

Miras tu mesilla de noche otra vez y por simple nostalgia, coges la foto en la que sales con tu antiguo equipo, el instituto Monster de fondo. Suspiras y la metes con todo lo demás. Antes de que se te olviden coges las llaves de casa y también las metes. Cierras la cremallera y te encaminas abajo.

-¿Hija iras a avisarle a Marcus de que te han elegido no?- te dice tu madre

-Mañana después de entrenar mama-le dices ya saliendo por la puerta

-Bien cariño, quiero verte jugar al futbol como nunca antes lo hallas echo-te dice ella- tranquila que iré a verte a los partidos.

-Bueno me voy que hoy teníamos que cenar allí- le dices a tu madre mientras quitas la pata de cabra de tu bici

-Y recuerda que siempre los podrás denunciar por malnutrición-te grita tu madre cuando ya has salido del jardín.

-Se que estas orgullosa de mi-le dices sonriendo

-Hasta el día en el que vengas a por ropa limpia es decir pasado mañana

-¡Mama que le quitas dramatismo al asuntouououo!-dices mientras caes cuesta abajo-¡AAAAA los frenos no vaaaaaan!

Y con esa despedida tan dramática al anochecer, te diriges una vez más hacia el instituto Raimon.


	7. Capitulo 7:Primer dia de concentracion

**Hola gentecilla, aquí os traigo el 7º capitulo, he tardado en subirlo porque estos días no me he podido conectar, pero ayer me puse a terminarlo y lo hice enseguida, así que supongo que el capitulo 8 lo tendré pronto terminado. Inazuma eleven es de Level 5, aunque hare con sus personajes lo que me dé la gana MUASJASJASJAS. Espero vuestros reviews. :)**

-¡Alex espabila que ya son las ocho!-oyes a una voz

-Almohada blanditaaaa-murmuras

-¡Si sigues durmiendo te perderás el primer entrenamiento!-repite la voz

-¡Te voy a decir yo quien va a hacer el entrenamiento!-dices mientras agarras la almohada y se la lanzas al pobre Jordan que por desgracia le había tocado dormir en la habitación de al lado tuyo.

-¡Aaaaaa!-grita el chico mientras sale huyendo

-Eso y no vuelvas hasta que sean las diez y…-entonces miras el pasillo en el que te encuentras-¡Mierda hoy empezaba la concentración!-dices metiéndote otra vez en tu cuarto y empezando a cambiarte.

Te pones el chándal azul y blanco de la selección por encima del uniforme, para no tener que cambiarte en los vestuarios y evitarte disgustos. Tras esto dejas el pijama hecho una bola en tu bolsa y sales hacia donde te habían dicho que estaba el comedor.

Ves que hay seis mesas, dos de ellas estaban únicamente ocupadas una por Archer, y la otra por Caleb, tú piensas en hacer lo mismo hasta que Harley al que parecías haberle caído simpática te hace señas para que te sientes al lado suyo, junto a Thor, Nathan, Shawn y Xavier.

Bostezando te acercas a la mesa no sin antes fijarte en la velocidad de engullimiento que llevaban el recién llegado Jordan y Jack:

-¿Qué se te han pegado las sabanas?-pregunta el pelirrosa

-Mmm… ¿A quién se le ocurrió la genial idea de despertarnos a las 8:00?-bostezas

-El entrenamiento empieza a y media así que es bastante buena hora-comenta Xavier

-Lo que vosotros digáis- dices mientras te acercas a la barra de el comedor para que te den tu bandeja con el desayuno.

Empiezas a girar la cabeza en círculos para calentar. Bien allí estabais en el campo de futbol del instituto Raimon, a una temperatura que calificarías de templada. Mientras calientas vuelves a ver a Stonewall y a Archer automarginandose. "Ya veo como hacen amigos" piensas mientras pasas a girar los brazos "Si no haces amigos no hay confianza posible" vuelves a pensar.

Entonces ves a Austin entrar a toda pastilla al campo:

-Maaaark-grita el chico empapado de sudor- Hola

-Hola Austin-le responde el capitán- buenos días ¿Qué tal estas?

-Si buenos días. Lo…lo siento… pero todos los semáforos…todos los semáforos estaban en rojo- jadea Austin

-Por eso te decíamos que era mucho trabajo tener que ir y volver a casa todo el tiempo-dice Jordan mientras camina hacia Mark y Austin con las manos en la cabeza

-Y además la comida de aquí esta riquísima- dice Jack que iba junto a él- te lo digo yo

-Eeem…aa… pero veras es que soy incapaz de dormir fuera de mi casa de verdad- dice Austin a modo de excusa

-¿En…en serio?-pregunta Mark a un sonrojado Austin

-Aaaaeee…si-dice Austin con la cara roja

-Je... ¿No será más bien que no puedes dormir si tu mama no te canta una nana?-pregunta Caleb con su habitual tono insufrible

-Que modales- comenta Harley poniendo mala cara- No te preocupes-dice esta vez el chico poniéndole una mano encima del hombro a Austin- que diga lo que quiera tu ni caso

-Ya lo sé-dice Austin

-¿Pero porque le habrán llamado para la selección?-pregunta Nathan

-Juro que en cuanto acabe esto del TFI le cantare las cuarenta-dices por lo bajo mientras Jordan te mira asustado

-Por esto me da miedo volver a despertarle-le dice el peliverde a Jack

Después de eso ves al entrenador Travis entrar en el campo acompañado de una chica aproximadamente de tu edad. Tenía el pelo largo de color lila, los ojos azules e iba vestida con un chaleco azul, una falda del mismo color y una camiseta blanca con una corbata azul:

-Alguno de vosotros ya la conoce-empieza a decir el entrenador- pero os la voy a presentar de todas maneras, es mi hija Camelia. A partir de ahora trabajara como gerente del equipo.

-¿Cómo gerente?-pregunta Mark

-Me llamo Camelia Travis encantada de conoceros a todos-dice la chica- la verdad es que nunca he trabajado de gerente así que… no sé si lo hare bien o no pero lo intentare

-Bueno no pasa nada pero si tienes alguna duda solo tienes que preguntar- dice el de pelo castaño en su habitual tono amigable

-Bien de acuerdo Mark muchas gracias-le responde la nueva chica sonriendo

-Anda si te acuerdas de mí eh-dice el chico esta vez-¡Pues claro! Ahora que lo pienso bien, también me llamabas Mark cuando estábamos en primaria

-Bueno no recuerdo algo de hace tanto tiempo-"pues vaya memoria de pez" piensas- pero me sale natural así que he decido llamarte por el nombre

-¿A si?- pregunta esta vez el numero uno algo asombrado

-¿Es que te parece mal?

-Oh no si es perfecto, entonces encantado Cammy-cammy

"Menudo gusto para los motes cariñosos" piensas esta vez con una gotita saliéndote en la cabeza

-Tenemos que prepararnos para jugar las eliminatorias del grupo asiático-dice el entrenador una vez presentada su hija- pero antes de empezar a trabajar voy a dejar una cosa muy clara, ahora mismo no tenéis el nivel para jugar un mundial-todos los chicos se quedan algo asombrados ante este último comentario del entrenador-¿a qué vienen esas caras? ¿De verdad creíais tener suficiente calidad? No hay más que fijarse en la fuerza de los demás equipos para ver que este equipo es como un castillo de naipes que se puede venir abajo en cualquier momento-"En parte tiene razón" piensas- me han pedido que solucione esto desde la base y eso es lo que voy a hacer, seguramente habrá algunos a los que no les gustara mi modo de actuar pero no pienso permitir ni una sola protesta. Yo os digo como tenéis que hacer las cosas y vosotros las cumplís al pie de la letra ¿Esta claro eso? Jude, Shawn, Axel, Mark. No se os ocurra pensar que tenéis el puesto de titular asegurado. Si queréis jugar más os vale salir a ganaros el puesto como si os fuera la vida en ello. Eso es todo.-cuando os dispersáis el entrenador dice algo- ¿Neverland puedes venir aquí un momento?

-Si- respondes mientras el entrenador da la espalda al campo

-Estoy al tanto de tu pequeño secreto. Hillman me lo ha contado todo y si estoy dispuesto a tenerte aquí como uno más, pero no pienses que por ser una chica el entrenamiento será distinto, ¿De acuerdo?- te dice el entrenador

-Si señor- le respondes

-Ya te lo he dicho todo- cuando te estás alejando Travis vuelve a hablarte

-Ah sí, y intenta mantener tu sexo en secreto nunca se sabe cuando algún jugador puede ir en tu contra.

Tras esto asientes y te vuelves a juntar a Mark y los demás que estaban haciendo equipos para entrenar.


	8. Capitulo 8:Entrenamiento algo duro

**¿Es un pájaro?¿Es un avión? ¡NO! Es el octavo capítulo. *aplausos* No me deis las gracias, dádselas al aburrimiento, gracias a él este capítulo a salido en un pis pas. Como no hay mucho que comentar, solo diré que espero vuestros reviews, ideas, criticas etc.¡Ah sí! Y lo de la adivinanza sigue en pie. Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5, el día en el que Caleb deje de sonreír como un psicópata entonces posiblemente sea mío. **

Como no tenias muy claro cuál era tu posición te habían puesto en una posición no muy definida que oscilaba entre defensa y centrocampista. Todos estabais jugando dando el máximo y aunque te costara reconocerlo, no te veías a la altura de esta tropa que habían reclutado. A lo largo del partidillo que estabais jugando ya habías visto tres supertecnicas en total. El muro de Jack, el Cañón de Meteoritos de Xavier y como no el Superpuño invencible de Mark. Sales de tu ensimismamiento cuando Harley te hace un pase.

Empiezas a correr hacia la portería hasta que Jack se pone delante tuyo:

-No pasaras

-¿Y quién me lo impide?-dices con toda la fanfarronería del mundo

Evitas hacer un tiro a puerta:

-¡Archer!- le gritas al pelimorado

El chico intenta coger el balón pero se le escapa, y después se pone a peinarse como si nada. Despues ves a Shawn que también te pasa y esta vez sí que tiras:

-¡Tiro del basilisco!-gritas

-¡Superpuño invencible!-te responde Mark frenando tu tiro por los pelos- eso ha estado genial Alex-te dice el chico

-La próxima vez entrara- le dices tú sonriendo

Después de eso vuestro equipo se limita a atacar la portería de Mark, la cual es protegida casi constantemente por Jack hasta el momento en el que el entrenador grita:

-¡Alto! Wallside-grita el entrenador frenándoos a todos en seco

-¿Se…se está refiriendo a mi señor?-pregunta el defensa

-¿Por qué no te adelantas un poco más?- le dice el entrenador-¡La defensa no consiste en quedarse quieto!- Jack le mira extrañado. Y entonces te fijas que al contrario de Nathan, Harley, Archer o tu, llevaba todo el rato en el mismo sitio- ¡Este equipo no necesita defensas que solo piensen en quedarse quietos en el mismo sitio! Y otra cosa más, ¡Nathan!

-¿Si?-pregunta el peliazul extrañado

-¿Por que le pasaste a Stubble?- le pregunta Travis

-¿Cómo que por qué?- vuelve a preguntar Nathan todavía más extrañado

-¿Es que acaso eres incapaz de pensar una jugada por ti mismo Sharp no te dice lo que tienes que hacer?- sabias que aquel comentario por parte del entrenador le había dolido al de la coleta.

Después el entrenador vuelve a su sitio y continuáis.

Son las siete de la tarde para la hora que paráis aproximadamente. El entrenador no había dejado a casi ningún jugador sin ser criticado por cualquier pequeño error. Apenas os había dado 15 minutos para comer y descansar para luego seguir entrenando.

En estos instantes solo pensabas en tirarte en tu cama y no levantarte en la vida. Pero Mark había insistido en reuniros a todos en el comedor. Con una toalla encima de tus hombros y sin dirigirle palabra a nadie te sientas en una silla y te tiras sobre la mesa, al igual que Mark y Jordan.

-Aiii se acabo-dice el capitán quejándose

-Las piernas dueleeen- murmuras tu por lo bajo

-Nunca habría imaginado que el entrenamiento pudiera ser tan duro- se queja el peliverde

-La verdad yo no puede ni con mi alma- dice Jack recostándose en el respaldo de su silla

-Acabamos de empezar la concentración, así que si ahora estáis así lo lleváis claro-les dice Thor

-Si ya pero es lo que hay- dice Jordan poniendo cara Hámster :3

-Oye Mark y tú qué piensas-le pregunta Xavier a Mark-¿Qué te parece el entrenador?

Mark levanta la cabeza y mira al pelirrojo:

-¿Qué que pienso? Bueno una cosa esta clara, es muy distinto a los otros. Pero me parece un buen entrenador-esta vez el de la cinta se levanta casi por completo- Nos ha dicho las cosas como las quería no se ha callado. Y está claro que todavía nos queda mucho por mejorar. Sobre todo si queremos aspirar a ganar el mundial.

-Capitán…-dice Jack

Después de cenar los chicos se encaminan a las duchas, tú te diriges a tu habitación:

-¿No te vas a duchar Alex?-te pregunta Harley

-Sí pero luego, ahora tengo cosas que hacer le respondes al pelirrosa amigablemente

-Bueno pues hasta mañana-te dice el

Ves al pelirrosa alejarse corriendo para alcanzar a Darren, después te das media vuelta y te encaminas a tu cuarto. Sin ni siquiera encender la luz vas hasta tu mochila y coges el teléfono móvil de dentro, entras en el menú y le das a enviar mensaje, buscas en la agenda y le das a aceptar cuando el cursor llega al nombre: Marcus

Tras esto le escribes abreviando: Hola, ¿qué tal te va? Yo todo ok mañana te hare una visita

Después le das a enviar y apagas el móvil. Te quitas la toalla de el cuello te quitas la chaqueta y te tumbas sobre la cama y en apenas unos instantes caes rendida

Un sonido te hace despertarte en mitad de la noche, parecen pasos. Te levantas de la cama y abres la puerta del pasillo. Si eran pasos. Te vuelves a meter un poco más en la habitación dejando apenas una rendija abierta. Aunque el pasillo esta en penumbra es fácil reconocer la silueta de la persona que está caminando "¿Archer?" te preguntas extrañada

Cuando el chico está a punto de entrar en su habitación se te escapa un bostezo. El chico se gira bruscamente, tu sobresaltada das un par de pasos hacia atrás tapándote la boca "¡Idiota!" te dices a ti misma mientras Archer se mete en su cuarto algo extrañado.

Después de verle entrar cierras la puerta de cuarto:

-¿Qué hacia Archer andando en los pasillos de madrugada?-murmuras por lo bajo

Despues te quitas las zapatillas y la ropa, lo dejas todo en una esquina y te pones el pijama, volviéndote a meter en tu cama. Esta vez te cuesta más quedarte dormida. Desconoces el motivo, aunque la verdad sabias que a la mañana siguiente te despertarías con unas agujetas tremendas pero bueno, no jugar en un año pasa factura al fin y al cabo.


	9. Capitulo 9:Mark Evans alias Feliciano

**Hola gentecilla, he aquí el capitulo 9. He tardado un poco en subirlo porque estos días la verdad no me apetecía para nada escribir y además estaba en blanco, pero hoy me he despertado y me he dicho "¡Esto no puede seguir así!" y como veis aquí está el capi.**

**O s voy a pedir un favorcito a todos aquellos que me leéis. ¿Podríais recomendar mi fic a más gente que le guste Inazuma Eleven? Es que me gustaría recibir reviews de mas gente. Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5 y gracias a Miria-chan White Diamond por tus reviews. Saludos a Starbell Cat también.**

La siguiente mañana transcurre con una pasmosa similaridad a la anterior, solo que hoy te duele el cuerpo horrores. Pasas toda la mañana hasta eso de las 4:00 con un dolor horrible en las piernas. Luego remite algo y al hacerlo te permite jugar con algo más de soltura, aunque no mucha.

A esa hora más o menos el entrenador os da un descanso de 15 minutos, el cual tú aprovechas para tirarte en el suelo. Notas k el uniforme se te pega al cuerpo por el sudor de hoy y del de ayer:

-¿Al final no te duchaste no Alex?-te dice Harley mientras se seca el sudor con una toalla

-No, la verdad me dormí de golpe y luego me dio pereza- respondes tú mientras le pegas un trago al botellín de agua y te incorporas

-O tal vez no te duchaste porque temías morir desangrado-insinúa desde detrás vuestro Caleb

-¿Qué insinúas bola de billar?-preguntas pillando a la primera la indirecta del medio calvo

-¡ Que yo no soy calvo!-grita Caleb enfurecido

-Ni yo gay- le respondes con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

De repente notas que detrás de ti están Jordan y Harley partiéndose el culo a vuestra costa:

-Pffff bola de billar-dice Harley intentando no reírse mientras que Jordan se partía el culo de risa

Tú le diriges una mirada con toda la chulería del mundo a Caleb y este simplemente se da la vuelta y se dirige a dejar su toalla.

Después del pequeño incidente con Stonewall volvéis a entrenar con total normalidad. Todo vuelve a torcerse, en cierto momento en el que Jude le pasa a Nathan. Parece una jugada totalmente normal y todo eso, así que te diriges a parar al peliazul, pero de repente, Caleb le hace una entrada tremenda a Nathan para quitarle el balón, la cual hace que Nathan caiga al suelo y que tu, te cabrees a base de bien:

-¡Nathan!-le grita Mark preocupado

-E…estoy bien Mark- le responde el peliazul desde el suelo

-¡Yo lo mato!-gruñes por lo bajo

-¡Caleb! Reconoce que lo has hecho apropósito-empieza Jude cuando de repente interviene el entrenador

-¡Bien Stonewall! Muy buena entrada- le dice el entrenador

Pero antes de que te puedas lanzar a por el medio calvo y arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo Harley y Jordan te agarra cada uno de un brazo:

-No merece la pena que gastes saliva con el- te dice Harley, Jordan se limita a agarrarte para después decir

-El que calla otorga

Tras esto seguís jugando. Al poco rato, quedas marcada por Xavier y Jordan, que obviamente no te iban a dejar pasar. En una esquina ves a Caleb, en la otra esta Jack aunque a pocos metros del esta Shawn. Sin pensártelo mucho le pasas a Jack, Calvus ya te había calentado mucho por hoy. Poco después del pase, el entrenador se vuelve a adelantar:

-¡Tu, Neverland!

-S…si-dices tú algo extrañada por la llamada de atención

-No me importa lo mal que te lleves con Stonewall, quiero que le pases la pelota siempre, ¿Esta claro?-te pregunta mirándote

-Sí, señor-respondes tu, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio contenido al medio calvo

El entrenamiento termina algo más tarde que ayer, y encima te toca ayudar a recoger así que Mark y tu, os quedáis recogiendo balones:

-¿No te cae muy bien Caleb verdad?- te pregunta sin previo aviso el capitán

-Mpf-le respondes al chico mientras prosigues recogiendo

-Supongo que él y Archer son las dos caras nuevas, pero creo que en cuanto pasemos un poco de tiempo con ellos nos acabaremos acostumbrándonos- dice el sonriendo

-No lo creo- respondes tú mientras te echas la bolsa de balones al hombro

-¿Alex, te pasa algo?-te pregunta el chico esta vez algo preocupado

-No, tranqui. Es solo que ese tío me saca de quicio. El solo ponerme en la situación de Nathan hoy, me ha hecho cabrearme mucho, aunque supongo que muy optimisticamente podemos pensar que algún día cambiara.

Mark te mira unos instantes y después sonríe:

-Aunque tú también eres nuevo y te has integrado muy bien

Le devuelves la sonrisa al chico para después dirigirte a la casetita donde guardáis los balones. Dejas la bolsa hay y te pones en camino hacia tu habitación.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, la vuelves tras de ti y te tumbas en la cama bocabajo. Pasas asi unos segundos, después, te levantas y abres el bolsillo de tu mochila y sacas el móvil. En pantalla había el dibujo de un sobre, y bajo el las letras: Tienes un mensaje nuevo.

Le das al un botón y se abre la bandeja de entrada, lees el nombre del remitente del último mensaje: Marcus. Le das a otro botón y se abre la pantalla de mensaje: Lo siento Alex pero estoy de vacaciones visitando a mi tía de Okinawa. Volveré en una semana. Nos vemos.

Pegas un suspiro y apagas el móvil, después lo dejas en la maleta y te quitas la chaqueta del equipo. Cuando te dispones a quitarte la camiseta alguien entra como un tornado en tu cuarto:

-¡Aaaaah no. Hoy si que no!-dice el pelirrosa que acaba de entrar en tu cuarto

-¿Q…que haces TU en mi cuarto?-preguntas

-Evitar que pases dos días seguidos sin ducharte-te responde Harley mientras te agarra de la camiseta y te arrastra fuera de la habitación

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Y quién eres tú para sacarme de MI cuarto a la fuerza?-dices mientras te agarras al marco de la puerta.

-Soy tu amigo y me preocupo por tu salud Alex. No quiero que nos mates a todos del olor.

-Bueno vale pero al menos déjame… coger el neceser-le dices al chico mientras entras en tu cuarto.

"¡¿Y ahora queeee?" piensas tu al borde de la histeria mientras coges tu bote de champu, la toalla y las chanclas. "¿Qué?" vuelves a preguntarte

-Venga Aleeeeex- te dice el chico

-S…si ahora voy-sales de la habitación respirando muy rápido y algo entrecortadamente.

Tras esto empiezas a seguir al chico a través del pasillo sin apenas oírle hablar. "¿Qué hago que hago que hago que hago que hago?"

Para cuando te quieres haber dado cuenta estáis en la puerta del baño y Harley se mete. Tras esto, respiras hondo y entras. Te encuentras con una atmosfera cargada de vaho. Y pululando por el vestuario están los chicos del equipo. O semidesnudos, con una toalla alrededor de la cadera, o completamente desnudos tan solo con una toalla alrededor de la cabeza. La imagen inmediatamente te provoca un leve sangrado de nariz que te limpias con el brazo. "Allá vamos" piensas mientras te diriges a un banco y te sientas.


	10. Capitulo 10:Las duchas

**Hola holita. Aquí tenéis el capitulo 10. Tengo una cosa que decir sobre este capi, en principio esta idea ya estaba pensada y la iba a escribir yo, pero mi mejor amiga Amaia se me adelanto y la escribió por mí. La parte de las ideas es mía y de mi amiga la de escribir asa que si os gusta este capi decídmelo para que le informe. Aunque la idea fue mía MIAAAAA. Sin más Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5 y espero vuestros reviews.**

Ves a tus compañeros de equipo salir uno tras otro semidesnudos, lo cual vuelve a hacerte sentir extraña en aquel lugar. Tú obviamente, todavía llevas puesto el chándal del equipo, no te ibas a desnudar delante de todos, tenías un secreto que guardar y además tampoco te hacía mucha gracia exhibirte así como así en cualquier sitio:

-Alex ¿Tú no te vas a duchar?-oyes la voz de Mark dirigiéndose a ti

-Eeemm…si, pero luego, ahora estoy descansando-pones como escusa, aunque no queda muy convincente

-¡JA!-exclama Harley bromeando-¡Venga ya! ¡Lo que te pasa es que la tienes pequeña y te da vergüenza enseñarla!

Se te sonrojan las mejillas ante la acusación del pelirrosa:

-¡Eso no es verdad!-respondes-¡Y vosotros mejor que no habléis, que tampoco la tenéis como para fardar!-tras esto, cruzas los brazos y te recuestas en el banco con actitud seria

-Míralo que chulito se pone-escuchas detrás de Harley, sin duda la odiosa voz de Stonewall-Se ve que te gusta mucho fijarte en los penes de los demás ¿Me equivoco?- sonríe pícaramente el chico dejando a todos bastante asombrados con su insinuación.

Rápidamente, le miras completamente sonrojada y furiosa. ¿Qué le ibas a contestar? En parte tenía razón, si, vale, te habías fijado en "eso" pero, oye, era inevitable, eres una tía y tienes demasiados tíos alrededor como para no fijarte. De repente sientes la mano del pelirrosa sobre tu hombro:

-¡No le hagas caso! ¡Lo que pasa es que te tiene envidia!- Harley te sonríe amistosamente y se sienta a tu lado para empezar a vestirse mientras Caleb os miraba con profundo desprecio.

Cuando al fin todos se han ido de los vestuarios, decides que ahora te toca a ti. Te quitas toda la ropa y la dejas hecha una bola en una esquina. Te pones las chanclas, coges el champú y la toalla y caminas hasta la primera ducha que pillas. Giras la manivela hacia la derecha y de la ducha brota el agua más fría que has sentido en toda tu vida:

-¡AAAAAAgh! ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Qué fría!-te apartas inmediatamente del alcance del agua y giras rápidamente la manivela hacia el otro lado. Tarda unos segundos unos segundos pero al final comienza a salir el agua caliente y te pones debajo-Mmmm…Que bieeen-se te escapa.

"Bueno nadie me ha oído menos mal" piensas y sigues enjabonándote el pelo con las manos. Después de aclararte el pelo te fijas en la jabonera de enfrente tuyo había un bote de champú "¿Quién se habrá podido dejar este bote aquí?"Piensas mientras lo coges y lees lo que pone:

_**Champú para pelo de colores cálidos y con extra de volumen.**_

De repente escuchas la voz de alguien a tus espaldas:

-¿Alex? ¿Estás ahí? Me parece que antes me he dejado mi cham…-los labios de Harley se bloquean en el que te ve desnuda justo ahí, delante suyo.

El agua caliente se deslizaba por tu piel, recorriendo hasta la más mínima curva de tu cuerpo y el pelirrosa no pudo bajar su mirada hasta tu entrepierna y pega un grito al darse cuenta de que ahí falta algo:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! ¡Alex!¿¡Y tú pene! ¿¡Donde esta!

Tú también lanzas un grito solo que este es bastante más agudo que el de Harley y tus mejillas adquieren un tono rojizo que hace que tu cara parezca un tomate:

-¡FUERA DE AQUIIII!-le gritas al chico ruborizada y furiosa a la vez

Harley sale corriendo de allí con su mente completamente confundida. En cuanto ve la puerta de salida la abre y la cierra tras de sí. Se sienta apoyado en la pared con las manos sujetándose la cabeza aun con la cara de sorpresa en la cara. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Alex no es un chico?¿Co…como es eso posible?"piensa el chico. No le encontraba ningún sentido a todo aquello ¿Cómo iba a ser Alex una chica? No podía creérselo pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Su amigo Alex en lugar de pene tenía coño "¡Espera un momento! He visto a una chica desnuda, ¿significa eso que ya soy un hombre?"se pregunto a si mismo pero de repente un portazo hizo que sus pensamientos se detuviesen.

-¡HARLEY!-apareces por la puerta con una toalla puesta alrededor de tu cuerpo, aun con el rubor en las mejillas y con cara de furia asesina le gritas al pelirrosa-¡Tu maldito! ¿¡Como te atreves a observarme mientras me ducho!

-Pe…pero yo no…-el chico se alejo un poco con miedo a que le pegases o algo e intento justificarse.-No te estaba observando, solo venia a por mi champú y…

-¡Ssssssssh!-le pones la mano en la boca y te colocas encima de él haciendo que este se ruborice ligeramente por la posición en la que os encontrabais.-Calla, alguien podría oírnos. Vamos dentro.

Miras a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que no hay nadie, después le agarras fuerte de la muñeca y lo arrastras detrás de ti a los vestuarios:

-Alex… te juro que no era mi intención verte desnuda. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que eras una chica!

Te llevas las manos a la cabeza e intentas tranquilizarte, sin mucho éxito:

-¡Aaagh!¡Esto no podía ser peor!¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!-alzas la mirada para dirigirte al pelirrosa-Por favor Harley, te lo suplico, no le cuentes a nadie que soy una chica por favor. Yo siempre he querido jugar a nivel mundial y ahora que tengo una mínima oportunidad de conseguirlo ha tenido que pasar esto.

-¿Pero qué pasa? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tienes que fingir ser un tío para poder estar aquí?

-¿Es que no es obvio? Siendo una chica tengo prohibida la participación en el mundial y en cuanto me descubran me expulsaran de aquí y mi sueño se irá a la mierda.

-Ah, bueno eso sí que es un problema

-Por eso necesito que me guardes el secreto, Harley por favor, te lo ruego-dices mientras le coges de las manos al chico-no se lo digas a nadie por favor, no puedo permitirme que se entere nadie más.

-¡Pues claro que te guardare el secreto!-suelta el chico sin pensárselo siquiera-¿somos amigos no?-Harley te guiña un ojo y se levanta del banco en el que estabais sentados-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

El pelirrosa se dispone a abrir la puerta para irse pero tu voz le detiene:

-Harley…Gracias-le sonríes y el chico levanta un pulgar dedicándote una media sonrisa antes de salir de los vestuarios.

Cierto chaval medio calvo vio salir a Harley de los vestuarios caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lo había oído todo. Su nuevo descubrimiento podía traerle ventajas a Stonewall y por nada del mundo iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para conseguir lo que quería. "¿Así que una chica eh? ¡Ja! Ya sabía yo que aquí pasaba algo raro" piensa Caleb "con razón estaba tan tímido en los vestuarios. ¿O debería decir, tímida?"una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en su rostro.

Espera a perder de vista al pelirrosa para salir de detrás de la esquina desde donde los había oído hablar dentro de los vestuarios y antes de irse susurra maliciosamente por lo bajo:

-Alex…Alexandra Neverland, deberías saber que no se me da muy bien guardar secretos…


	11. Capitulo 11:El entrenador maldito

**Hola gente, bueno aquí está el capitulo que alla tardado en salir pero es que la primera semana de clase es muy dura. Bueno espero vuestros reviews y Inazuma Eleven no es mío es de Level 5 **

Esa noche te cuesta conciliar el sueño. Te habías puesto a pensar en qué harías si se enteraran otros en el equipo. Con Harley no había pasado nada obviamente porque erais amigos y os llevabais bien pero, ¿Y si el que hubiera entrado en los vestuarios hubiera sido Nathan, o Archer? Te habrías muerto de vergüenza intentando decirles que estuvieran callados.

A eso de las doce de la noche escuchas pasos, imaginas quien puede ser así que ni te molestas en mirar, pero de repente oyes que alguien golpea en tu puerta:

-¿Quién va?-preguntas algo extrañada

-Emm ¿Alex?-pregunta Harley que se ha asomado por tu puerta- Estooo, ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte ahora que eres una chica? quiero decir, ahora que se que eres una chica.

-Alex-dices tú extrañada ante la pregunta del pelirrosa-de Alexandra

-Pues vale-dice esta vez el pelirrosa sonriente- es que me había quedado con la duda y bueno no me dejaba dormir. Hasta mañana entonces.

-Eres bastante cortito cuando quieres-farfullas por lo bajo

-¿Qué?

-Nada nada hasta mañana-le dices tú despidiéndote y finalmente durmiéndote

-Buenos días bello durmiente-dice la ya muy habitual voz de Jordan a la cual te habías acostumbrado como despertador

-¿Quién te adjudico el puesto de despertador?-preguntas mientras te levantas después de la enésima sacudida por parte de Jordan

-Hicimos una votación de si debía ser yo o Caleb quien te despertara así que…

-Te prefiero mil veces a ti gracias por la información- le dices al chico obligándole a salir de tu cuarto para poder cambiarte en paz.

Después del entrenamiento de la mañana a eso de la hora de comer, Celia y Willy insisten en reuniros a todos en el comedor después de que Celia diga un par de cosas a todos se os queda una cara de sorpresa tremenda:

-¿Qué? ¿Que el entrenador Travis acabo con un equipo de futbol?-pregunta Mark extrañado

-Lo descubrimos en la sede de la asociación de futbol de secundaria, no hay duda-os dice Celia- Hace diez años Percy Travis era el entrenador del club de futbol del instituto Cherry Bloom

-¿Cherry Bloom?-pregunta Nathan

-Un club de futbol de estos que nunca llegan a nada- le contestas tú

-Sí, ese año el instituto Cherry Bloom hizo una buena temporada y llego a la final de la fase de clasificación del torneo Frontier-continua la peliazul- pero antes de jugarse el partido se produjo un incidente en el cual estuvo involucrado Percy Travis y el equipo renuncio a jugar la final

-¿Renuncio a jugar?-pregunta Mark todavía más extrañado

-He buscado a fondo, pero no he conseguido encontrar nada más. Tan solo un extraño rumor sobre el antiguo entrenador del Cherry Bloom. Parece ser que a Percy Travis, se le conoce como El entrenador maldito-termina Celia

Tras esto un escalofrío recorre tu espalda "Menudos motes mas cariñosos les ponen a sus entrenadores" piensas sarcásticamente.

Te sientas en una silla y te pones a mirar la tele fijamente. Hoy sabríais contra quien jugaríais el primer partido, y estabas algo de los nervios la verdad. En la pantalla aparece un escenario en el que hay una pantalla gigante, en medio del escenario hay una bola en la que hay varios papelitos, y a los lados de la bola dos chicas, después el locutor comienza a hablar "Buenas noches amigos y aficionados al futbol de todo el país. Esta noche vamos a retransmitir en directo para todos ustedes el sorteo de clasificación del primer Torneo Frontier Internacional. Con ocasión de este Torneo Frontier Internacional el mundo se ha dividido en cinco áreas y los campeones de cada una de ellas se reunirán en la isla de Lyocott donde se enfrentaran entre ellos en la fase final para lograr el título de campeón del mundo. El grupo asiático donde se encuentra Japón participan ocho países. Y bueno ya ha empezado. El primero en elegir es el representante de la selección de Corea, Los dragones de fuego." Se sube al escenario un hombre vestido de azul, de expresión seria, con la cabeza casi completamente afeitada y con apenas un mechón de pelo marrón en ella "Hay muchas voces que dicen que la fuerza y el poder de este equipo los convierte en el rival a batir y seguramente el equipo más fuerte de Asia:

-Dragones de Fuego 3-A

"Corea tiene el3-A, en el puesto 3-A aparece el nombre de Los Dragones de Fuego."Tras Corea, un hombre rubio con los ojos verdes gafas y vestido con corbata y camisa sale al escenario "A continuación viene Australia otro equipo muy fuerte que recibe el nombre de Big Waves" tras esto Celia empieza a hablar:

-Se podría decir que tanto Australia como Corea son los principales candidatos a la clasificación

-Big Waves 1-B-dice una de las chicas de el escenario

"Australia, los Big Waves en el 1-B" Tras Australia salen la selección de Qatar que recibe el 2-B y la de Arabia Saudí con el 4-B. Después aparece Percy Travis y sube al escenario. "Bien y aquí aparece el representante de la selección Japonesa, Inazuma Japon. ¿Contra quién nos enfrentaremos? ¿Sera Australia? ¿O será Corea? ¿O Arabia Saudí?"

-La selección Japonesa, Inazuma, 1-A

Todos en el comedor os echáis hacia adelante.

"¡Hay esta! El rival de Inazuma Japón en la primera eliminatoria del grupo asiático del Torneo Frontier Internacional, no es ni más ni menos que La selección de Australia, Los Big Waves. El partido el partido tendrá lugar dentro de dos días y está claro que será un partido apasionante."

-Menuda suerte-comenta Nathan

-Un favorito nada más empezar-completa Xavier

-Pff, menudo nombre más cutre Big Waves. ¡Eso no impone nada!-dices tú levantándote de tu silla.

-Sí, pero con los rivales que había si no era uno era otro-os dice Jude

-Ya pero impone mucho mas, Dragones de Fuego o Leones del desierto que Big Waves. Olas grandes. ¡Donde tienen la originalidad!- esta vez provocas que todos tengan una gotita detrás de la cabeza

-Está bien pues a partir de mañana entrenamientos especiales chicos-grita Mark

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!


	12. Capitulo 12:¡¿Prohibido entrenar!

**Hola muy buenas, siento que el capitulo haya tardado en salir pero es que las clases me tienen frita ¡FRITAAAA! Sin más aquí está el capitulo 12, que a decir verdad me encanta como me a quedado. Inazuma Eleven no es mío es de Level 5, espero vuestros reviews**

-¿¡QUEEEEE!- exclamáis todos al unísono

-¿Prohibido…entrenar?-pregunta Mark atónito

-Es una orden, y hasta que llegue el partido contra Australia tampoco podéis salir de la concentración-termina Travis tajante

-Pero entrenador, ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunta esta vez Jude

-Lo que habéis oído

-Pero si acabamos de formar la selección, todavía no estamos acostumbrados los unos a los otros-empieza a explicar el de la capa-Necesitamos aprovechar estos dos días para acabar de conjuntar el equipo.

-Muy cierto-complementas tu-aquí algunos no saben ni lo básico. Pasar-dices mientras Caleb te lanza una mirada asesina

-El entrenador soy yo y aquí se hace lo que yo digo, cada uno se quedara en su respectiva habitación, podéis hacer lo que queráis allí pero no tenéis permiso para salir fuera a entrenar.

-Pfff, menudo coñazoooo-dices mientras te tiras en plancha a tu cama "Despertarme pronto para que luego me digan que no puedo salir. Menuda gentuza" piensas mientras te tumbas bocarriba.

De repente alguien entra en tu habitación:

-¿Y ahora que quieres calvo?-le peguntas al recién llegado

-Je. Te recomendaría que se te bajaran los humos conmigo Neverland-dice Caleb con malicia- a no ser que quieras que tus trapos sucios salgan a la luz

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntas temiéndote lo peor

-Me refiero-dice el chico mientras se acerca a ti y se pone delante de tu cara-a esto-entonces el chico te pasa un dedo por la entrepierna haciendo que tú le estampes una patada en su jeta

-¡PERO TU DE QUE VAS!- le gritas roja por la ira y algo avergonzada

-Juju, solo quería dejarte claro que deberías empezar a respetarme algo más si no quieres que Alexander Neverland pase a ser conocido por todos como Alexandra Neverland-dice el chico frotándose el golpe

-¡Como hables juro que te parto la cara!

-Ya te comunicare lo que quiero a cambio de mi silencio-te dice el medio calvo esta vez saliendo por la puerta

-¡Algún día me lo pagaras muy caro!

El chico vuelve a reírse con su habitual risita insufrible para después salir de tu cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él:

-¡ !-gritas tu a pleno pulmón pegándole un puñetazo a la pared-¿Por qué COÑO A TENIDO QUE PASAR ESTO !

Te tiras en tu cama completamente cabreada y empiezas a darle golpes y patadas al colchón "¿Y ahora yo que hago, porque dudo que el muy cabrón se quede calladito? Mierda" te levantas de la cama y sales de la habitación dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a Caleb cuando al salir, te encuentras a unos muy traumatizados Xavier, Jordan y Mark mirándote fijamente

-A…Alex ¿Te encuentras bien?-te pregunta Mark preocupado

-Sí, es solo que necesitaba…desahogarme-le respondes asintiendo y volviendo a meterte en tu cuarto

Te tiras en plancha en la cama y te giras bocarriba mirando el techo, "¿Qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer? Para empezar calmarme, todo se va a solucionar" cierras los ojos unos instantes y después te quedas dormida.

Entras en el comedor aun cabreada, la gente se aparta a tu paso hasta que te sientas en la misma mesa que Harley, te sientas con la bandeja delante y empiezas a zampar espaguetis a toda velocidad:

-A…Alex ¿Estás bien?-pregunta el pelirrosa algo sorprendido con la velocidad a la que estabas comiendo

Le pegas un sorbo al vaso de agua, suspiras y después le dices:

-Culpa de el calvo-Harley te mira unos instantes algo confundido hasta que le das mas detalles-el muy cabrón no tubo mejores cosas que hacer anoche que espiarme mientras me duchaba

-¿Entonces Caleb también sabe que tuuuu…?-dice el chico señalándote

-Si sabe que soy una tía

-Pues valla ¿Y cuál es el problema?-pregunta el pelirrosa

-Que ese tío está dispuesto a delatarme-dices bajando el tono progresivamente-¡Cuánto lo odio!-gritas haciendo que Harley se sobresalte

Después de comer te quedas en el comedor hablando con Harley, puesto que si no podíais ir a entrenar y el calvo ya te había jodido el día, no te lo ibas a pasar durmiendo. Cuando en el comedor apenas quedabais cuatro o cinco ves que Archer se va, aquel chico te parecía curioso, era como si se estuviera automarginando todo el rato, nunca hablaba con nadie. Te parecía que era muy solitario, y la verdad si ibas a jugar con el te apetecía saber cómo era.

Cuando está a punto de irse, Nathan tiene la misma idea que tu y le pregunta al chico:

-Archer ¿Es que vuelves ya a tu cuarto?

-Lo que haga es solo asunto mío-responde el chico

-Si claro, pero…-empieza a responderle Nathan

-Valla que borde es este chaval-dice entonces Jack

-Ya te digo-complementa Tod

Entonces Archer les lanza una mirada asesina a los dos anteriores que hacen que dejen de hablar:

-No deberíais decir eso si ni siquiera le conocéis-dices entonces rompiendo la tensión en la sala y haciendo que Archer te mire, tú le sonríes, pero él se limita a darse la vuelta:

-Oye Archer-dice el recién aparecido Mark-¿Por qué no hablamos un rato? Después de todo no sabes nada de ti, ni que cosas te gustan…

-Capitán, te agradezco mucho el interés que pones pero la verdad es que mi vida no merece tanto interés.-dice el del tupe-Con permiso-y se va

Miras unos instantes la puerta hasta que el chico desaparece:

-No me parece que sea un maleducado pero es un chico que cuesta conocer-dice Nathan

-Ya…-suspira Mark

-Pues tiene unas pintas que parece algún miembro de una banda de esas-murmura Celia mientras friega los platos

-Creo que les estáis dando demasiadas vueltas a las cosas-os dice Silvia

-Ese tío tiene que ser buena gente, lo se-dices poniéndote de pie

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Jack

-Intuición fem…quiero decir intuición-te autocorriges a toda velocidad

-Amigooooooos-entra corriendo Willy- he conseguido información de la selección australiana

-¿QUEEE?

-Bien hecho chaval- dice Harley desde atrás

-Al fin haces algo útil-le dices al de gafas provocando una gotita en la espalda de todos

-Al fin vais a poder contemplar los resultados de mi exhaustiva investigación-exclama Willy


	13. Capitulo 13:Plan de huida

**Hola muy buenas gente. Siento que esto vaya a ritmo de tortuga caracol babosil, pero es que entre los exámenes de mate y demás no me queda casi tiempo para escribir, pero como veis lo saco de no se donde para que estéis contentas XD.**

**En fin, aquí teneis el capi 13, espero vuestros reviews, Inazuma Eleven no es mio sino de Level 5. Si alguna tiene problemas porque los nombres no son los originales que me diga para que le haga una lista con los nombres españoles y los originales. Nos vemoos.**

Os juntáis todos en el comedor delante de la tele mientras Willy mete el DVD, después aparecen los números en cuenta atrás: 3, 2,1 y el disco empieza a reproducirse

-Estos son los Big Waves, los jugadores de Australia-dice Willy mientras la tele muestra al equipo

-¿Cómo jugaran estos chicos?-se pregunta Mark mientras la cámara enfoca al campo. Después de que pasen unos segundos un rubio muy moreno le hace una seña al peliazul que iba a hacer el saque de centro. De repente se ve que el balón se dirige a la cámara y se pierde la imagen.

Pocos segundos después aparece uno de los chicos del equipo ¿Jugando a vóley playa? Todos, menos Jude hacéis como que os caéis para atrás para que luego Mark le pregunte al chico:

-¿Willy pero que es esto?

-Bueno…la verdad es que conseguir información exclusiva sobre un equipo antes de un partido internacional resulta bastante complicado-empieza a deciros el de gafas- pero tranquilos porque Willy Glass no se da por vencido por tan poca cosa ¡Y aunque no he conseguido sus jugadas sí que he podido grabarles jugando en el mar!

-Menuda tontería-murmura Caleb desde atrás

-Pff chorrada semejante no había visto desde hace tiempo-dices mientras te levantas del suelo

-Eso no sirve para nada-dice Camelia con toda su inocencia

Después de vuestros comentarios a Willy le sale una nubecita morada sobre la cabeza y empieza a deprimirse:

-Nosotras no tenemos ningún video pero podemos contaros lo que vimos os dice Silvia

-Si algo está claro es que los Big Waves son unos chicos de mar-os comenta Celia

-De mar-murmura Harley

-Es un equipo que se ha formado en cuerpo y mente con el mar

-En especial han reforzado la defensa, por lo visto tienen una técnica que permite encerrar los ataques de sus rivales-termina de explicaros Celia

-¿Ah sí? Eso suena muy interesante- comenta Harley

-Así que encierran los ataques del rival- murmura Jude

-Nombre ridículo que oculta un buen equipo, ingenioso-comentas haciendo que todos tengan una gotita en la espalda

-Desde luego hay una cosa que está clara. Sera muy difícil ganarles si no controlamos el partido-complementa Willy

-¡Chicos no puedo aguantar más esta situación, tenemos que entrenar!-tras decir esto Mark sale corriendo por la puerta.

Sin darle mucha importancia vuelves a tu cuarto y te echas una siestecilla.

Unos gritos te despiertan de tu siestecilla a eso de las cuatro y media, te asomas por la ventana que es de donde venían y descubres a Harley corriendo como un loco y gritando:

-¡Yujuuuuu soy libre!

Sales de tu habitación y bajas las escaleras cruzándote con Mark, pero cuando llegas al recibidor te encuentras a Travis:

-Estoooo…-dices mientras te das la vuelta y vuelves a subir con la mirada del entrenador clavada en la nuca

-No hay manera-oyes que dice Mark

-A mi me parece bien y todo eso que nos den un día para hacer el vago, pero lo que no me parece es que no me dejen salir a dar una vuelta en bici-dices cabreada

Dejas a Mark y a los demás en las escaleras, vuelves a tu cuarto y empiezas a pensar "¿Cómo me puedo escapar de aquí sin que me pillen?". De repente escuchas a alguien entrar a tu cuarto:

-Tú al menos no has perdido la cabeza como Mark-dice Jordan a tu espalda

-¿Tan mal está la cosa?-preguntas algo ajena a la situación que se estaba dando en la concentración

Jordan asiente para después mirar por la ventana:

-No sé como lo habrá hecho Harley pero es imposible largarse de aquí

-Comprendo-dices mientras te sientas en la cama

-El que peor lo está pasando es Mark, esta que se sube por las paredes

"¿Subirse por las paredes? Subirse por las paredes… ¡Subirse por las paredes!"

-¿Alex te pasa algo?-te pregunta el chico al no haberte visto nunca tan pensativa

-¡Jordan eres un genio!-dices dando un brinco y empezando a quitarle las sabanas a tu cama

-¿Lo soy?

Tu asientes enérgicamente mientras empiezas a hacer nudos atando las sabanas con la colcha y la colcha con la sobrecama, después agarras la cuerda que acabas de crear y la lanzas por la ventana sujetando un extremo con tu otra mano, después de comprobar su longitud la vuelves a subir y te diriges a Jordan:

-¿Me prestas tus sabanas?

-Eeeh…si…supongo-dice el peliverde todavía algo confuso

-Gracias

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vuelves a estar en tu cuarto junto a Jordan que te miraba sin saber muy bien lo que hacías. Después de atar la sabana, la sobrecama y la colcha de Jordan a tu cuerda vuelves a lanzarla por la ventana:

-Perfecto

-A... Alex ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Buscar un punto de agarre-dices mientras miras por la habitación hasta que al final atas un extremo de tu cuerda a un barrote de la cama

Después lanzas el resto por la ventana, y tras comprobar la longitud final sonríes y le dices al chico:

-Bueno que… ¿Te vienes?

-¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

-Lejos de aquí

-¡Estás loco! ¡Estamos en un primer piso!

-Ya bueno…como mucho me rompo una pierna

-¿¡Pero tu estas mal de la azotea!-te grita el chico mirándote con los ojos muy abiertos

-No me pienso quedar aquí encerrado como un hámster, y no, no estoy loco. Solo soy temerario-le dices con una sonrisa socarrona

-Bueno, al menos me asegurare de que no te mates

-Así me gusta Jordan- le dices mientras te subes a la cornisa de la ventana y agarras tu cuerda

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-dice esta vez el chico mirando hacia abajo

-Totalmente

-Bueno pues, buena suerte-te dice apartándose-me asegurare de que no se suelte, y bueno intentare encubrirte

-Eres un sol-le dices haciendo que sufra un leve sonrojo

Después te lanzas agarrando la cuerda apoyando tus zapatos en la pared y comienzas a bajar "No mirar abajo, no mirar abajo" ves que en la ventana de al lado de la habitación de Jordan están asomados Mark, Axel y Jude que te miran con una cara de entre sorpresa, trauma psicológico y no sabes que mas.

Sigues bajando hasta que tocas suelo, das un pequeño salto, le levantas un pulgar a Jordan y te encaminas a donde tienes aparcada la bici, no sin antes gritar:

-¡LIBERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!


	14. Capitulo 14:Harley, el otro fugado

**Hola, siento haber tardado en subir este capi, pero es que entre deberes, exámenes y que la inspiración no sé donde se me ha metido últimamente estoy que no escribo nada. Encima aparte tengo mi otro nuevo fic de Inazuma en proceso asi que tengo que dedicarles tiempo a los dos. Aquí tenéis el capi, Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5 y espero reviews xp**

Empiezas a pedalear con fuerza alejándote del Instituto Raimon, lo habías logrado, habías salido, y lo mejor, Travis ni se había enterado "Excelente" piensas mientras pasas por en medio de un solar en obras para atajar. De repente frenas en seco y te bajas de la bici escondiéndote detrás de una pila de tubos de hormigón. Hay mismo a unos pocos metros delante de ti estaba Archer, acompañado de unos chavales que no parecían tener su misma edad para nada "Así que Celia tenía razón, Archer está metido en una banda" dejas de pensar y empiezas a intentar escuchar lo que dicen, la primera voz en hablar es la ya conocida voz de Archer:

-Bueno dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres

-Archer vuelve con nosotros por favor-le dice uno de los niños que iba detrás de él- hay que disfrutar la vida mientras somos jóvenes, ya vale de jugar a la pelota

-Jugar a la pelota…-dice Archer en un tono que te pone los pelos de punta

El pelimorado se acerca a una pila de piedras, y después les lanza una patada que hace que un par de ellas se partan en dos, esto te hace caer de rodillas al suelo algo asustada: "Tiene una fuerza brutal en las piernas" piensas tragando saliva:

-Justin-dice esta vez Archer con una cara que hace que un escalofrío te recorra la espalda-no quiero que vuelvas a llamar al futbol jugar a la pelota ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Pe…perdona Archer pero es que… el equipo no está completo si tú no estás-"¿Quiere eso decir que Archer ya no es uno de ellos?"Piensas mientras intentas incorporarte

-Bah bueno y a mí que me cuentas, eso ya es cosa vuestra- dice con un tono de desprecio el ex-pandillero- vosotros y yo hemos cortado

-¿Pero es que nos estas abandonando?-pregunta el chavalín de antes

-Si eso mismo-dice tu compañero de equipo usando el mismo tono de desprecio-Chao

-Archer espera porque razón nos estás haciendo esto ¿Es que el futbol es más importante que nosotros? ¡Archer!-grita el chico al ver que el pelimorado se aleja

Después de haberte puesto de pie, estabas que todavía no dabas crédito a lo que acababas de ver. Así que coges tu bici y sales escopeteada de allí pensando en cómo narices habían podido dejar entrar en el equipo a un tipo semejante. "Aun así, no es que sea muy violento ni nada cuando está en el equipo. Y es bastante amable" empiezas a pensar mientras te acercas a la zona del rio.

Una vez allí empiezas a cruzar uno de los puentes que lo atraviesa, pero una mancha color rosa chicle que se está acercando a la orilla te llama la atención. Frenas y te acercas al borde del puente para encontrarte con Harley en bañador con su tabla de surf bajo el brazo:

-¿¡Harley que haces aquí!-le preguntas/gritas al pelirrosa. Este mira hacia el borde del puente para verte allí asomada

-Surfear-te responde con una sonrisa

-¡Ya veo que olas!-te burlas de él y haces como que miras hacia arriba emitiendo un silbido-¡Qué pasada olas de cinco metros en un rio!

-Oyes que al fin y al cabo todos los ríos llevan al mar

-Anda deja de hacer el idiota y sube-le dices al chico una vez as bajado a la orilla-te llevo a la playa

El chico te mira perplejo unos segundos para después mirarte con estrellitas en los ojos:

-¿Harías eso…por mi?

-Eeeeh…supongo, teniendo en cuenta que me estas guardando el secreto

- mil-te dice mientras hecha a correr hasta tu bici y se sienta en el sillín

Subes hasta dónde has dejado tu bici y le pones mala cara a Harley:

-Norma numero uno: El sillín para la dueña de la bici, tu vas atrás-le dices señalándole la parte metálica trasera que se suele usar de montacargas

El chico se sube colocando la tabla por encima de su cabeza sujetándola con las manos en alto:

-Norma numero dos: Procura no darme si no quieres que nos matemos-le dices antes de poneros en marcha cuesta abajo hacia la carretera

Después de unos veinte minutos pedaleando llegáis al final de la ciudad Inazuma, así que empiezas a pedalear por el borde de la carretera, cuando Harley ya va por el centésimo tercer gracias empiezan a verse coches:

-Harley agárrate fuerte que llegan las turbulencias-le dices con una media sonrisa cuando pegas un acelerón y adelantas a un coche

-¡Pero adonde me agarro!-grita el chico que al llevar su tabla en alto y le era imposible soltarla

Sueltas una carcajada para luego seguir pedaleando:

-¿Oyes y esto no está prohibido? Quiero decir no sé si deberíamos ir en bici por en medio de una carretera-te dice el chico mientras se agarra con las piernas a tu bici

-No sé si será legal, pero es peligroso todo lo que tiene y…¡CUIDADO!-dices pegando un frenazo cuando estas a punto de chocarte con un coche

Notas la mirada nerviosa de Harley en la espalda, pasas de ella pegas otro acelerón y pasas al coche que había frenado no sin antes gritarle un par de cosas.

Unos minutos después notas como si Harley se incorporara:

-Eso es… ¿El mar?-pregunta el chico mirándote con los ojos brillantes una vez mas

-No te dije que te traería sano y salvo

-Eso último no lo mencionaste

-Creía que lo dabas por hecho

Tras esto empezáis a ir cuesta abajo, cuando ves que empezáis a coger velocidad comienzas a frenar, o lo intentas, porque por más que frenas lo único que haces es aumentar de velocidad, Harley ve que te empiezas a tensar por momentos:

-Alex, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Procura no aterrizar encima mío-le dices muy nerviosa

-¿¡QUE!-pregunta el chico

-Que tengo los frenos rotos así que…como decirlo suavemente…estamos jodidos

-¡!-gritais los dos al unisonó mientras llegáis al tope de la carretera y salís disparados contra la arena, tú con bici incluida, y Harley con su tabla.

Notas que la arena se te mete por todas partes y te araña los brazos y las piernas, después de haber frenado sueltas un gemido al ver que las heridas te escuecen bastante:

-¿Harley estas bien?-le preguntas al chico

-Nunca he estado mejor en la vida-dice mientras coge una bocanada de aire y luego la expulsa- Alex eres genial-te dice mientras se acerca a ti y te da un beso en la mejilla. Esto te provoca un leve sonrojo:

-No ha sido nada-le dices sonriente

-¿Te duelen mucho las heridas?-te pregunta el chico algo preocupado mientras ve que te estás chupando una que tienes en la muñeca

-No es nada-le dices sonriendo-ahora vete a surfear, ¿No era eso lo que querías?

A Harley se le dibuja una media sonrisa mientras se lanza al agua con la tabla en mano. Tú te dejas caer sobre la arena mientras te descalzas y vas a por tu bici. Por lo que ves estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que te tumbas debajo de la sombra de un par de arboluchos y te quedas dormida.


	15. Capitulo 15:Conversacion por el movil

**Hola. Saludos a todas/os siento haber vuelto a tardar en subir el capitulo pero es que creo que por haber suspendido matematicas mis padres me confiscaran el ordenador entre semana asi que me tendre que meter caña para escribir los findes. Bueno hare lo que pueda para seguir igual. Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5 y como siempre os espero. :)**

Notas un par de sacudidas a las que respondes pegando un manotazo al aire:

-¡Auch! Hey Alex eso ha dolido-escuchas la inconfundible voz de Harley- Venga espabila que ya son las ocho

Te medio incorporas parpadeando un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos del todo. La playa estaba casi completamente a oscuras excepto por la luz del faro que se dejaba ver cada poco tiempo, a lo lejos se veían los últimos rayos de sol, y delante tuyo estaba Harley en bañador, chorreando agua y con su tabla bajo el brazo

Te levantas sacudiéndote la arena de encima después te pones las zapatillas. Bostezas una última vez antes de ir a por tu bici y empezar a subirla por unas escaleras hacia la carretera, Harley te sigue totalmente empapado y tiritando, antes de sentarte en la bici le ofreces la chaqueta al chico, el pelirrosa te mira sin comprender:

-Póntela si no quieres pillar un resfriado-le dices

-No hace falta Alex yo…

-Era una orden no una sugerencia-le dices mientras te subes en el sillín y empiezas a pedalear cuesta arriba con Harley detrás

-Alex no tenias porque haberme dado tu chaqueta…-intenta decirte el pelirrosa

-Primero, te la he prestado, no dado, segundo es lo minimo que puedo hacer después de lo que tú estás haciendo por mí, esto de guardarme el secreto te parecerá una tontería, pero para mí es muy importante, así que siempre que quieras ir a la playa no tienes más que pedírmelo-le dices al pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-Te daría un abrazo, pero entonces soltaría la tabla y estaría incumpliendo la norma numero dos así que como que mejor no-te dice el chico sonriendo también

El resto del camino lo pasáis sin más dificultades, y cuando llegáis al Raimon, dejas la bici junto al cobertizo y Harley y tú subís hasta las habitaciones sin ser descubiertos:

-Bueno me voy a cenar, después de haber surfeado un rato siempre me entra un hambre de mil demonios-te dice el chico mientras se dirige al comedor, pero de repente se da media vuelta se acerca a ti y te abraza contra su cuerpo-te lo debía

Después el chico se va y te quedas en medio del pasillo algo sonrojada por la muestra de aprecio del moreno.

Hechas a correr y entras en tu cuarto encontrándote con Jordan sentado en tu cama con cara de preocupación:

-¡Alex!-grita el chico-¿Estás bien, todo OK?-te pregunta algo acelerado

-Si Jordan tranquilo todo ha ido como la seda-le dices agradeciendo la oscuridad del sitio para que no viese tu cara

Jordan suelta un suspiro de alivio y después se va de tu habitación:

-Nos vemos en la cena Alex-se despide ya más relajado

Después de que el chico se vaya y una vez tranquilizada sacas el móvil de tu mochila, buscas el teléfono que ha mandado el último mensaje y llamas. Escuchas tres tonos antes de que una voz masculina responda:

-¿Alex eres tú?-pregunta

-Si Marcus soy yo

-Perdona por no haberte avisado de que me iba, pero es que fue una de estas ideas de mi padre que se lo ocurren de sopetón y…-intenta explicarte el chico acelerado

-No hace falta que me expliques nada-le dices intentando tranquilizar al chico

-Oyes pero lo que si me tienes que explicar-empieza a decirte el chico- mi madre dice que el otro día te vio en una cosa de futbol en la tele. ¿Te has metido en un equipo o algo así?-te pregunta el chico algo ilusionado

-No exactamente-empiezas a decirle algo nerviosa-la verdad Marcus es que… ¿Sabes que este año se celebra el TFI?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo?

-Pues veraaas…es que me han elegido para jugar en la selección-dices bajando el tono-y no admitían chicas-esto lo dices todavía más bajito-asi que juego de incognito

-¿¡!

Separas el auricular de la oreja hasta que el chico para de gritar:

-Eso mismo que acabas de oír

-¡PERO TU ESTAS LOCA! ¿¡QUE HARAS SI TE PILLAN!¿HAS PENSADO POR UN INSTANTE LO QUE PODRIA PASARLE AL EQUIPO?

-Si lo se lo sé, pero tranquilízate, sabes de sobra que soy precavida y que no soy de las que la cagan fácilmente

-Bueno en parte me alegro por ti, se que ya ha pasado un año desde el incidente, y que hallas decidido volver a jugar, tal vez quiera decir que lo has superado-dice el chico esta vez en un tono más serio

-¡Marcus, sabes de sobra que nunca seré capaz de perdonar a ese cabrón de Ray Dark que te hizo daño! ¡Me oyes! ¡No parare hasta vengarlos a todos!-le gritas algo alterada ante el recuerdo del equipo del instituto Monster

-Alex tienes que intentar olvidar, sabes de sobra que ese tío esta desaparecido, y también sabes de sobra que Bram Mira y los demás no esperan ningún tipo de venganza. Y menos yo.

-Pero por su culpa no has podido volver a jugar…y…y…-notas que las lagrimas empiezan a salir por tus ojos

-Alex-dice el chico con voz tranquilizadora-lo pasado, pasado está, se que lo has pasado muy mal durante este último año pero quiero que dejes de llorar y me escuches atentamente. Mi sueño fue siempre jugar a nivel mundial, y ahora que no puedo me gustaría que tú jugaras por mí. Alex, eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, y la que mejor juega al futbol. Así que quiero que mi sueño ahora sea el tuyo-el chico dice esto último en un tono que hace que una gran sonrisa aflore de tus labios-¿Serás capaz de llegar a la cima, por mi Alexandra Neverland?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Desde cuándo soy una debilucha llorica?-gritas

-Bien pues Alex prométeme que lo lograras, prométeme que te esforzaras todo lo que puedas y que darás lo mejor de ti

-Lo prometo coleguilla-le dices al chico

-Recuerda que en esto no me puedes fallar-te dice el chico

-Lo sé, y hare todo lo necesario para que tu sueño se cumpla Marcus

-¡Pues entonces directos al mundo!-te grita el chico entusiasmado

-¡Siiiiiii directos al mundo!

-Y no dejes que te descubran porque sino…-la frase del chico queda cortada por una voz femenina

-Se ha quedado sin saldo, por favor introduzca más en su tarjeta para continuar

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!-gritas al borde de la histeria haciendo que todos los que pasan cerca de tu cuarto se sobresalten-¡COMO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO MALDITA COMPAÑÍA TELEFONICA!-gritas lanzando el móvil por los aires

Harley que pasaba para ver a ver si ibas hacia el comedor se detiene en seco frente a tu puerta al oír los gritos que estabas profiriendo "Nota mental: No hablar con ella por el móvil" se dice el pelirrosa.


	16. Capitulo 16:La seleccion Australiana

**Hola gente. Siento que haya tardado pero aquí tenéis el capitulo 16. Como ya os dije debido a mis penosas notas me confiscan el ordenador entre semana así que es imposible que escriba. Por cierto, a partir de este capítulo, los capítulos los alargare un poco más porque si no este fic va a ser tremendamente largo. Así que intentare dejarlo solo en largo. Aparte también estoy intentando corregir fallos ortográficos demás pifios de los anteriores capítulos. Espero vuestros reviews y Inazuma Eleven no es mío es de Level 5 excepto por Alex, esa tea es mía solo mía mi tesoro XD**

Tragas saliva y miras a ambos lados del estadio, "Vale que sea el primer partido ¡Pero que este tan lleno!" te gritas mentalmente mirando a ambos lados del estadio.

Después del discurso inicial del primer ministro ya os habían colocado a cada equipo en su banquillo, empiezas a abanicarte con la mano hasta que Travis os hace una señal para que os pongáis de pie:

-¡Bien chicos! voy a dar el equipo inicial-empieza el entrenador mientras tu sigues agitando la mano- en la delantera, Axel, Shawn y Xavier.-"Vale no me van a poner de delantera"- En el centro del campo, Jude, Nathan y Jordan.-la expresión que pone Caleb tras esto hace que sueltes una risita, que a la vez provoca que el medio calvo te mire con desprecio absoluto-En la defensa, Jack, Harley, Thor y…-"Venga di Alex que solo son 4 letritas" piensas empezando a subir el ritmo de sube y bajas de tu mano- Scotty.-la cara que pones hace que sea Caleb el que te sonría burlonamente- Y en la portería y capitán del equipo, Mark

-¡Sí!-responde Mark todo entusiasmado

Directamente te tiras al banquillo en el sitio más centrado y a los pocos segundos ves que Caleb se sienta al lado tuyo con expresión chulesca:

-¿Parece que a ti tampoco te han elegido, eh travesti?- dice el chico en un tono burlón

-Calla calvo que a ti tampoco

-Je, pero a mi me sacaran de un momento a otro no como a inútiles como vosotros- dice mirando hacia donde estas tu, y al lado tuyo Archer

-Mira calvo, si simplemente te vas a dedicar a reírte de gente cuyo futbol es mejor que el tuyo, calladito estas mas guapo-le dices sonriendo chulescamente

El ojiverde te lanza una mirada de odio contenido y se apoya contra el respaldo de su asiento:

-Bah-es lo ultimo que dice antes de empezar a mirar el partido

-Pasa de el-le dices a Archer con una sonrisa

Después de eso el pelimorado se queda mirándote unos segundos para después centrarse en el campo:

-Primer partido de la fase de clasificación del Torneo Frontier Internacional, la selección de Australia los Big Waves contra la selección Japonesa, Inazuma Japon, va a empezar ahora mismo- comienza a decir el ya habitual comentarista de partidos Chester Horse, segundos después suena el pitido inicial- Se saca de centro y comienza el partido, Shawn le pasa el balón a Jude y Axel y Xavier echan a correr ¿Qué tipo de jugada se sacara Jude, El Gran centrocampista?

"Menudos apodos más cutres que ponen, por favor" piensas mientras ves avanzar a Jude, pero de repente los del equipo contrario se hacen un gesto mutuamente y en pocos segundos cuatro jugadores contrarios tienen rodeado a el de las rastas y empiezan a entrarle para quitarle el balón, lo que más llama la atención es que en ningún momento rompen la formación y de ese modo le es imposible a Jude pasarle a ninguno de los jugadores que tiene a sus lados:

-¡Muy bien! ¡Hay la tenemos la famosa Defensa en bloque de los Big Waves! ¡Se trata de una súper táctica que una vez se cierra es imposible escapar de ella!

-¿¡Pero no se supone que esto lo tendríamos que saber!-les preguntas a las chicas que supuestamente habían ido a por información

-Creo que se referían a eso con la súper táctica que encerraba los ataques de los rivales

-¿¡A que sino Gafoso!-le gritas a Willy

-¡Atención le han robado el balón a Jude!-este comentario hace que dejes en paz al pobre Willy y te vuelvas a centrar, ves que Harley y Thor van a por él pero chocan entre ellos

-Mierda-murmuras por lo bajo

-¡Oh los jugadores de Inazuma Japón no han sido capaces de coordinar sus movimientos!  
>Despues uno de los jugadores de Australia hace una super técnica:<p>

-Megalodón-y un tiburón gigantesco atraviesa vuestra portería destrozando el Superpuño Invencible

-¡Gooooool los Big Waves se adelantan en el marcador!

-Mierda-se te escapa mientras te levantas un poco de el asiento

-En esta fase de la clasificación Asia-Oceanía del Torneo Frontier Internacional, la selección japonesa, Inazuma Japón se encuentra por detrás del marcador que la australiana los Big Waves- continúa Chester

-¡El nivel de las selecciones es increíble!-dice el muy impresionable Darren

-Hemos salido demasiado confiados-dice entonces el calvo con toda su chulería

-Alguien más quiere pegarle un sopapo-dices levantando la mano mientras todos te miran raro- Jo tíos sois unos muermos

Te recuestas contra el asiento una vez más mientras ves que Caleb te lanza una de sus ya habituales miradas que oscilan entre asesinas y maliciosas después dice:

-Como sigas diciendo ese tipo de cosas no voy a tener más remedio que irme de la lengua Alex

-Cabrón-murmuras por lo bajo

-¿El Inazuma Japon lograra reaccionar al gol?-empieza a comentar de nuevo Chester, ves que vuelven a marcar a Axel-¡Hay esta la temible táctica de defensa, la Defensa en bloque!

-Pero mira que son repetitivos-murmuras mientras vuelves a apoyar la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla

De repente notas que te pesan los parpados "Bueno por echarme una cabezadita ahora no creo que pase nada" piensas antes de quedarte dormida

-Hey Alex despierta-oyes una voz

-¿Ya hemos ganado?-gruñes por lo bajo

-¡Pero si acaba de acabar la segunda parte y vamos perdiendo!-te grita el pelirrosa

-¿Pero qué…?-te levantas de un salto y te golpeas con el techo del banquillo provocando una risita por parte de Caleb

-Si, ja ja ja muy gracioso-farfullas tu frotándote el golpe

-¿Estás bien Alex?- pregunta esta vez Harley

-Sí, perfectamente-una vez el dolor a cesado lo suficiente ves el marcador, 1-0 e ibais perdiendo como ya había dicho Harley

Después ves que todos están reunidos alrededor de Jude que se ve que se había lesionado, o eso te indicaban las palabras de Travis:

-Jude te voy a cambiar- le dice Travis al de gafas, provocando la sorpresa de todo el equipo- tu saldrás en el segundo tiempo prepárate-ves a Caleb sonreír con todo el convencimiento del mundo- Austin

-Sí señor, hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que el equipo no se resienta-responde muy inocentemente el pelinegro

Ves que la expresión de Caleb a cambiado a una de desprecio absoluto así que te ríes un poco de él provocando que el Caleb te mire igual que segundos antes a Austin

-Esto es lo que haréis en el segundo tiempo-empieza a explicar Travis- Shawn, te retrasaras hasta el centro del campo y atento para cortar cualquier intento de ataque, Austin tu entras en la misma posición de Jude encárgate de llevar el balón hacia delante

-¿Seguro que quiere que ocupe una posición tan importante?

-Sí, puedes hacerlo Austin-responde Travis convencido

-¡Venga puedes estar tranquilo!-le dice Harley sonriendo- Estaremos detrás de ti por si necesitas ayuda ¿Vale?

-Y por último Harley Kane-todos miráis sorprendido al entrenador

-No me diga que me va a cambiar-dice el pelirrosa preocupado

-Si no me equivoco abandonaste la concentración y entrenaste en la playa en contra de lo que os había ordenado

-Aaaah…me ha pillado-dice Harley con cara de preocupación mientras te escondes un poco detrás de el

-Voy a pasar por alto que tu compañero Alex te llevara hasta la playa-esto hace que todas las miradas se dirijan a ti- pero tu Harley, marcaras un gol con la nueva súper técnica que has desarrollado

-¿Una nueva súper técnica?-pregunta Mark

-¿Pero no habías andado surfeando?-preguntas algo desconcertada

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?-pregunta el chico-pero… aun no está terminada del todo-le dice a Travis algo inseguro

-Si no está terminada, es porque aun no la ves en tu cabeza-dice Travis golpeándose con el dedo en la cabeza-tienes que poder ver qué clase de súper técnica necesitamos para vencer a este equipo-después Travis señala a el campo-la clave está allí, en el campo. Este es tu escenario, el de nadie más. ¡Adelante Harley, demuéstrales que el mar es cosa tuya!

-Si-responde Harley, aunque por su cara deducías que no se había enterado de lo que Travis le había dicho

Después todos se alinean en el campo mientras sigues en tu hueco del banquillo entre Archer y Caleb. Unos segundos antes de comenzar la segunda parte te das cuenta de que Caleb te estaba mirando de una forma un tanto extraña, no le das mucha importancia al asunto e intentas ignorar al chico, pero notas sus ojos clavados en tu nuca:

-¿Haber calvo qué coño quieres ahora?-le preguntas mientras te das la vuelta bastante cabreada

-Je…solo pensaba en como podrías pagar mi silencio, y he encontrado el modo-una sonrisa picara se dibuja en el rostro de Stonewall

Tragas saliva y te vuelves a girar aun notando aquel par de orbes verdes-grisáceos en tu espalda. Te pones a mirar a la otra punta del campo mientras continuabas intentando ignorar al chico pero notabas que este seguía igual que antes. No aguantando más la tensión te levantas del banquillo:

-Entrenador, ¿Puedo ir un momento al baño?

Travis asiente y tú, abandonas el campo por un pasillo lateral para dirigirte a los servicios y entras sin fijarte mucho en el lavabo para chicas. Te lavas un par de veces la cara y bebes agua para tranquilizarte pero de repente escuchas cierta voz que hace que se te ericen los pelos de la nuca:

-Perdona pero creo que te has equivocado de váter-dice la molesta voz de Stonewall desde el quicio de la puerta

-¿Que quieres decir con…?-enseguida te das cuenta de tu error y sales por la puerta casi atropellando al chico para mirar el cartel de la entrada. El dibujo de una chica-mierda…-murmuras por lo bajo

-Deberías andar con mas cuidado querida amiga si no quieres que te descubran-dice el chico acercándose a ti-¿No te parece…Alex?-el chico dice esto muy lentamente y con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro-y ahora que hablamos de ti ¿no te pica la curiosidad de lo que te voy a pedir por estarme calladito?-pregunta el chico

-En absoluto-gruñes por lo bajo mientras te das la vuelta para no mirar a al medio calvo

-¿Y si lo que quiero eres…?-empieza a decir Caleb mientras notas su respiración en tu cuello

De repente escucháis un tremendo estruendo de gritos y silbidos encima de vosotros. Habían marcado gol eso seguro, ¿Pero quién? ¿Los Big Waves o el Inazuma?

Sigues notando la respiración de Caleb en tu nuca, y cuando te dispones a apartarle de un sopapo el te agarra la mano a mitad de trayectoria entre su cara y tú:

-Je-se ríe el chico por lo bajo mientras te mira de tal forma que hace que un escalofrió recorra tu espalda-el precio por mi silencio no será muy alto, tranquila-dijo de tal forma que el estrés te subiera a niveles que desconocías-sol quiero…que dejes de jugar así de bien para que yo tome más protagonismo-te susurra el chico al oído.

-¡JA! ¿Y que más? ¿Quieres que te abanique un rato?-le dices con tono burlón

-Voy totalmente en serio ojiazul- te vuelve a susurrar Caleb sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Y si no quiero dejar de jugar así de bien que, eh calvo?-le preguntas algo molesta y desafiante mientras empiezas a tensarte

-Pues prepárate para que el equipo se vaya al garete nada mas empezar el mundial, aunque al ritmo que vamos no me extrañaría que se fuera sin tu ayuda-dice Stonewall con su sonrisa maligna aumentando segundo tras segundo

Sueltas un gruñido y después te relajas, vale querías llegar a lo alto querías ganar el mundial, pero no querías que los sueños y esperanzas de los demás se fueran a tomar por saco por tu culpa. Sueltas una especie de mezcla entre suspiro de resignación y gruñido y asientes:

-Está bien-le dices algo frustrada- hare lo que tu digas-le dices por lo bajo al chico apretando los puños con fuerza

Caleb nota tu frustración, lo cual hace que el chico se quede muy satisfecho consigo mismo y te mire con superioridad:

-Así me gusta Neverlend, hazme caso y todo saldrá bien-te dice el chico con malicia mientras dejas de notar el calor de su aliento en la nuca y le escuchas alejarse

Una vez dejas de notar la presencia del chico caes de rodillas al suelo y ves que una pequeña lagrima se desliza por tu mejilla

-¿No voy a poder jugar? ¿Acaso no estoy aquí para eso? ¿Para jugar al futbol?-pegas un puñetazo al suelo apenas sintiendo el dolor- ¿se cree ese calvo que por tan poca cosa me voy a cortar? ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no!-gritas esto último levantándote y secándote la pequeña lagrima que había bajado por tu mejilla- ¿Quién se ha creído que es ese… ese… calvo asqueroso? Se va a enterar.-dices poniéndote en pie-¡Voy a seguir jugando y si se atreve a hacerle algo al resto se las verá conmigo! ¡Aquí nadie me va a mandar el sueño a paseo, claro que no!

Te diriges con paso decidido y pisando con fuerza al exterior, y como si con tu salida hubiera sucedido el milagro ves a Axel envuelto en un tornado de fuego y marcando gol a través de La gran barrera de coral del portero Australiano. Miras el marcador, 2-1. "¿Me he tirado medio partido sobando y el otro medio en el váter?"Piensas mientras te acercas al banquillo donde miras a Caleb con desprecio una vez más. Suena el pitido final y todos se ponen a dar botes y a gritar, menos Archer, Caleb y tú.

-Alex, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-te pregunta de repente Harley como salido de la nada

-Digamos que…en el baño-respondes dudando de si contarle todo al chico

-¿Y que ha pasado has tirado de la cadena y te has perdido?-pregunta Scotty-Jijiji

Te giras con una mirada asesina que deja a Scotty un tanto traumatizado y empiezas a perseguirle:

-¡Como te pille enano te vas a enterar!


	17. Capitulo 17:Una mañana de locos

**Hola gente. Lo primero mil perdones por haber tardado tantísimo en subir este capi. Podéis matarme si queréis TT_TT**

**Puede que el principio de este capi os deje un poco en estado de shock. No os preocupéis que no es lo que parece ¿vale?**

**Bueno, un abrazo y espero vuestros reviews. Inazuma Eleven no es mío es de Level 5**

**Finalmente os propongo una adivinanza nueva. ¿A qué canción pertenece el fragmento que recuerda Alex? La traducción esta abajo **

Corrías a toda velocidad por aquel bosque oscuro, apartando ramas a tu paso y notando como te golpeaban la cara las que no conseguías apartar, de repente tropiezas con algo y caes al suelo y notas como tu perseguidor te alcanza:

-Perrita mala, no puedes huir de tu amo así porque si-dice la sádica voz de Caleb desde tu espalda

De un fuerte tirón a la correa que llevabas te pone en pie haciendo dejes de respirar hasta que afloja y caes de rodillas ante él:

-¡TU NO ERES MI AMO NI MI NADA!-le gritas mientras notas otro fuerte tirón

-Perra mala. Cállate y obedece mis órdenes-dice el chico mientras le da otro fuerte tirón a la correa

-Ngh…no soy…un perro…-gimes entrecortadamente mientras Caleb sigue tirando

-¿Ah no y entonces qué es esto?-dice el chico divertido mientras le da un suave pellizco a algo que sobresale de tu espalda

Ahogas un grito cuando ves a Caleb manosear una colita marrón que te salía de la espalda, después el chico con su otra mano agarra algo que te sobresale de la cabeza y le pega otro pellizco a una oreja bastante perruna:

-Je je… ¿Qué dices a esto perrita?-repite el chico con una sonrisa burlona-pero ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco-dice esta vez Caleb con una sonrisa pícara

-¡Aléjate de mi!-le gritas mientras notas como acerca una de su mano a tu cuello y te agarra

-Nos vamos a divertir…ju ju

Un grito descomunal escapa de tus labios.

Te despiertas con la respiración entrecortada y sudando a mares. Miras a ambos lados de la cama en la más absoluta oscuridad y te palpas la espalda y la cabeza, después intentas relajar la respiración para después poder suspirar. "¿A que ha venido ese sueño?" piensas mientras te libras de tu sudada camiseta y de tu pantalón y te levantas de la cama la cual estaba bastante húmeda.

Palpas en la pared hasta que encuentras los interruptores de la luz y das el segundo el cual encendía la luz de la mesilla de noche.

Quedas deslumbrada unos instantes pero después miras el despertador. Las 5 de la mañana, todavía quedaban 3 o 2 horas para que Jordan te llamara. Suspiras otra vez y te sientas en la cama apoyada contra la pared y coges la foto que reposaba junto al despertador. Empiezas a mirarla mientras notabas como los ojos se te llenaban de lágrimas:

-Chi…chicos…-sollozas por lo bajo mientras e cristal de la foto empieza a llenarse de pequeñas gotitas

En la foto estaban retratados 11 chicos y chicas que tenían entre once y quince años. En el centro había un chico rubio con los ojos verdes, junto al había dos chicas. Una con el pelo verde bastante largo y con rastas. La chica del otro lado del chico tenía el pelo gris y los ojos azules. Lucia una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara y tenía los dedos de ambas manos de forma que formaran la V de victoria. Detrás de ellos otros 9 chicos sonreían teniendo como telón de fondo un instituto pintado de negro con pequeños detalles en morado.

Sigues derramando lágrimas durante un rato hasta que caes dormida sobre el colchón estrujando fuertemente contra tu pecho la fotografía.

"_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<br>I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright"*<em>

Aquel cacho de aquella canción había estado resonando en tu cabeza desde el momento en el que Jordan había empezado a zarandearte. De repente ves que Jordan desvía la mirada hacia una esquina de tu cuarto y que su rostro se queda pálido. Te medio levantas y luego miras al chico:

-¿Qué te pasa Jordan?-le preguntas

Jordan entonces ve tu pecho desnudo el cual tiene un pelín de relieve y se queda aun más pálido. Te giras a la esquina y ves… ¡Horror! Tus bragas del día anterior estaban allí en una esquina encima de tus pantalones.

El peliverde hace ademan de salir de la puerta el cual aprovechas para recoger tu camiseta del suelo colocártela y agarrar al chico por la espalda:

-Ven aquí amigo Jordan…-dices mientras ves que el chico empieza a temblar

-¡!-grita el chico a todo correr mientras ponías cara de mas perplejidad a cada palabra que decía.

-Haber haber haber, organízate la cabeza tío-le dices intentando tranquilizar al temblequeante chico que tenias delante-para empezar, ¿Por qué iba yo a querer violarte?

-Pu…pues bueno porque anoche violaste a alguna gerente, le oí gemir y llorar y gritar y ¡ahí están sus bragas!-te dice el chico al borde de un ataque de pánico

-Mmmm vale… ¿y eso de que tienes novio?-dices remarcando la O

-Pu…pues Xavier y yo…llevamos saliendo unos meses y…-empieza a decir mientras e miras con cara de asombro

-¿Eres gay?-le preguntas alucinando

-Al menos yo no violo gerentes por las noches-dice el chico intentando defenderse

-empiezo diciéndote que no he violado a nadie, lo que oíste anoche y las bragas…era yo-dices pensando como decir cada palabra para suavizarla

-¿Me estas insinuando que eres algo así como un travesti degenerado violador?

-¡NO IDIOTA!-gritas haciendo que Jordan pegue un pequeño saltito hacia atrás-te estoy diciendo que soy… una tía

Jordan te mira unos instantes y después cambia de expresión:

-¿Es coña no?-te pregunta en tono burlón

-No-le dices mientras niegas con la cabeza y Jordan empieza a volver a palidecer

Después de unos instantes ves que el chico empieza a perder el equilibrio y se cae al suelo:

-Oyes, Jordan ¿Estás bien?-le preguntas mientras le das unos golpecitos en la cara para que espabile

El chico se despierta y te mira con desconcierto durante unos instantes, pero cuando ves que está dispuesto a echar a correr para largarse le agarras del brazo:

-Lo siento Jordan, pero esto no puede salir de aquí-le dices al chico

-¡¿AHORA ME QUIERES MATAR?-grita el peliverde mientras forcejea e intenta liberarse de ti

-Jordan…relájate. Quiero decir que no se lo puedes decir a nadie-intentas calmarle mientras el chico se calma

-¿Solo…eso?-pregunta desde el suelo

-Si

-Aaaaaah…-asiente el chico-vale

-Nadie es NADIE Jordan-le dices mirándole con suspicacia al pensar a quien se lo contaría nada más salir de allí

-¿Ni si quiera a…?-

-Que no entiendes de **nadie**-le dices mirándole cabreada

-Pero Xavier…-intenta decir el chico pero inmediatamente le lanzas una mirada asesina de esas que reservabas para Caleb y se calla

-Eso no quiere decir que dejes de ser mi amigo…Jordan-le dices intentando no sonar demasiado dulce y amable

-¿Amigos? ¿De verdad me consideras tu amigo?-dice el chico con pequeños brillos en los ojos

-Mmmm… pues si… ¿Acaso tu no me considerabas tu a mi tu amiga? ¿Después de ayudarme el otro día como no podías caerme bien?-le dices al chico mientras le ayudas a levantarse y le acaricias la mejilla, lo cual hace que se sonroje brevemente

-Pues no… pero si quieres que seamos amigos-te dice el chico-¡Vale!

-Bien ahora te importaría irte para que me vista-le dices al chico algo más seria

-Ok-te responde el chico con una sonrisa mientras te deja a solas en el cuarto maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Pegas otro pequeño sorbito al vaso de leche mientras terminas de contarle tu sueño a Harley. El chico te mira asustado par después gritar a pleno pulmón:

-¡DEGENERADAAAA!-rápidamente le tapas la boca al pelirrosa mientras este sigue gritando cosas y desvariando. Cuando dejas de notar su boca abrir y cerrarse debajo de tu mano la retiras

-Oyes, que el degenerado aquí será el calvo-dices mirando en dirección al recién nombrado que estaba en una mesa cercana

-Pero la que ha hecho el sueño es tu sucia e impura mente-dice el chico mientras movía sus manos en círculos

-¿Y que se supone que haces?-le preguntas mientras ves que sigue moviendo las manos

-Ahuyento al mal de tu sucia menteeee-dice el chico mientras continua moviendo ambas manos

-Estas para el loquero-le dices mientras te levantas para dejar la bandeja

-Habló

-Calla pelma-le dices mientras le lanzas un cacho de pan que te había sobrado-yo te cuento mis problemas pensando que me entenderías y me vienes con esas-bufas por lo bajo

-Dementeeee-oyes que dice el chico por lo bajo mientras te dispones a quitarte una zapatilla para lanzársela

Era uno de aquellos días en los que te arrepentías y mucho de haberte levantado. Dentro del edificio principal del Raimon se estaba bien agustito pero salir afuera a las ocho y media de la mañana era otro cantar.

Dejas la chaqueta y las deportivas junto a uno de los bancos y comienzas a atarte las botas de futbol bajo la atenta mirada de cierta persona:

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué narices quieres Calvus?-siseas por lo bajo mientras terminas de atarte

-Ooo… la gatita no se ha despertado de buen humor ¿eh?-comenta Caleb mientras se te erizan los pelos de la nuca, no sabiendo si por el frio o por el ultimo comentario del chico

Desvias la mirada y en una esquina ves a tu amigo pelirrosa hablando con Darren. Harley. Empiezas a notar que tu mente se queda en blanco y empiezas a fijarte en el. Su piel morena. Su pelo rosa. Su boca abriéndose y cerrándose mientras hablaba con Darren. Su sonrisa…

-Alex…Alex…tierra llamando a Aleeex-empiezas a notar que algo te sacude

Agitas la cabeza un par de veces y ves a Jordan delante de ti:

-¿Qué andabas?-te pregunta el peliverde mientras mira en la dirección

-No hace falta pensar mucho para saberlo, Jordan-dice el medio clavo mirándote con picardía

-Claro, ¿porque si piensas mucho se te quemaran las dos neuronas que aun te quedan no calvo?-dices sonriendo con malicia

Ves como a Caleb le cambia el color de la cara radicalmente mientras todos los demás empiezan a reírse a carcajadas haciendo que la ira de Caleb aumente por momentos.

-Si, ja ja ja…-dice el medio clavo con parsimonia mientras se da media vuelta y comienza a andar hacia el campo-ya veremos quién ríe el ultimo…-susurra con malicia antes de comenzar el entrenamiento

A eso de las diez de la mañana cuando ya estáis todos un poco bastante hechos polvo aparece Travis y se coloca en la zona de los bancos junto a Willy y las gerentes:

-¡Equipo, a reunirse!-os grita mientras todos le miráis asombrados

Cuando Travis decía aquello solo había dos opciones:

Una que algo iba mal pero que muy mal, o había algo urgente que comunicaros.

Entráis en el comedor (que es vuestro punto de reunión habitual) y os sentáis mientras que Travis se queda de pie delante de vosotros:

-Ya sabemos quienes serán nuestros rivales en la segunda ronda del Torneo Frontier Internacional. Se trata de la selección de Qatar, Los leones del desierto-explica el entrenador

-¿Los leones del desierto?-pregunta Mark intentando obtener más información

-¿Y qué clase de equipo es?-pregunta también Jack intentando quitarse a Scotty de encima

-Su punto fuerte, es que tienen una gran resistencia física, además de una gran fuerza en las piernas, lo cual les permite correr y tirar sin cansarse-explica Celia

-Para jugar contra ellos tendremos que reforzar el entrenamiento básico y nuestra condición física. Así que para el partido con Qatar tenemos que controlar estos dos puntos, ¿Esta claro?-pregunta Travis

-Si-respondéis todos al unísono.

Una vez el entrenador se ha ido, os juntáis todos en torno a la mesa donde Axel, Jude y Mark estaban sentados. En cambio, Caleb y Archer se mantienen al margen como de costumbre:

-Vale está claro-murmura Mark como hablando para si mismo-¿Pero como entrenaremos para eso?

-Es evidente, ¿si todo se reduce a correr mucho no?-pregunta/exclama Harley- ¡Pues hay que correr correr y volver a correr, hasta conseguir unas piernas como las de esa gente!

-Es verdad haremos eso-asiente Mark

-Si lo ponemos así es fácil-comentas mientras bostezas- ¿pero vosotros os creéis que unas piernas así se consiguen en cuatro días?-preguntas dejándolos a todos un poco perplejos

-En eso llevas razón Alex-comenta Jude- pero entonces ¿tú que sugieres para entrenar?-pregunta el estratega

-Pues seguir como hasta ahora pero con más descansos-dices sonriendo satisfecha ante tu propuesta

-¿En serio?-te preguntan todos algo perplejos con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

-Creo que parece simple, pero lo mejor será seguir la propuesta de Mark-comenta Jude mientras te quedas mirándoles a todos con cara de Infinito desprecio.

De repente veis que Austin se levanta y comienza a hacer una reverencia:

-Perdonad. Lo siento muchísimo pero hoy tengo que marcharme un poco antes- explica el pequeño mientras sale por la puerta

-Ah, vale-le responde Mark algo asombrado

-¿Pero otra vez con lo mismo?-pregunta Tod rascándose la cabeza

-Agh… ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que ir a mitad del entrenamiento?-suspira Harley

-Bueno sus razones tendrá, supongo-comenta Nathan intentando responder a todos los que se miraban entre ellos

-Claro es que no se puede conseguir espíritu de equipo si nos falta uno-dice Willy-¡Toca ir a investigar!-dice el chico sacándose un disfraz de detective de dios sabrá donde

-¡Vale está bien! Dejad que me ocupe de eso-dice entonces Celia apartando a Willy de un empujón-Capitan yo me encargare de investigar lo que ocurre con Austin. Prometo informar en seguida de todo lo que descubra

-Ah…vale

-Menuda panda de viejas cotillas que estáis hechas-comentas mientras bostezas

Después de la reunión todos comenzáis a salir del comedor al campo. Y entonces con mucha espontaneidad apareces delante de Harley:

-Amm, Harley-le dices al chico intentando que no se te subieran los colores-¿Te apetece después del entrenamiento ir a tomar un helado?-le preguntas

-Pues claro Alex, me encantaría. Solo que ando un poco justo de dinero y…

-No importa tranqui, invito yo-le dices quitándole importancia

-Ah pues entonces ¡genial! Estoy deseando que sean las seis dice el chico dejándote completamente feliz en medio del pasillo

*** Yo soy él quien cuando preguntas "¿Quién anda hay?**

**Yo soy el viento soplando entre tu pelo**

**Soy la sombra en la luna por la noche**

**Lleno tus sueños completamente de terror**

_**Traducción literal**_


	18. Capitulo 18: ¿Cita?

**Hola, muy buenas. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que solo tengo cuatro tristes horas de ordenador semanales las cuales se me hacen dificiles de aprobechar. Se agradecen los reviews, tanto los entusiastas como los que no lo son, ideas, sugerencias... lo que querais.**

**Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5 no mio. Pero Alex si.**

El sudor bajándote por la frente, la respiración entrecortada, y un calor que ni una lagartija al sol un día de verano podría aguantar. Eso mismo erra lo que estabais sintiendo todos los del equipo mientras dabais vueltas alrededor del campo, algunos naturalmente lo notaban más que otros. La mañana fría había dado paso ahora a un calor sofocante de treinta grados a la sombra. El puñetero entrenamiento de aumentar la resistencia se había basado en tiraros hora y media corriendo alrededor del campo, y ahí seguíais, dando vueltas y vueltas como un tiovivo.

Hasta que de repente y sin previo aviso Mark se para y estira los brazos:

-¡Bien ya hemos acabado el entrenamiento por hoy!-grita Mark a pleno pulmón

En menos de tres segundos medio equipo está tirado en el suelo o en cuclillas a causa del cansancio. Te mantienes de pie porque tantas horas de bicicleta a lo largo de los años habían servido para algo aparte de para entretenerse.

Todos los chicos empiezan a quejarse, pero de repente ves a Jordan el cual sigue corriendo. "¿Y este?" te preguntas mientras sueltas un suspiro y vas tras él.

-¡Jordan que ya hemos acabado el entrenamiento!-oyes que le grita el capitán al muy concentrado peliverde

-Jordan, ¿No estás cansado?-le preguntas algo preocupada por la pinta que llevaba el chico

-Tranquila estoy bien-dice mientras sigue corriendo y tú disminuyes el ritmo para parar de correr.

-Qué raro…-murmuras por lo bajo mientras te das media vuelta y te diriges a las duchas para ocuparlas antes que los demás.

X(x)

Tiras la toalla usada en una esquina de la habitación y comienzas a cambiarte. Te colocas unas nuevas vendas alrededor del pecho para ocultar el más leve relieve, después te pones una camiseta naranja de manga corta, unas bragas negras y unos pantalones piratas verde caqui. Por último te pones tus deportivas blancas metes las llaves de casa, tu cartera y el móvil en los bolsillos del pantalón y sales al pasillo para bajar las escaleras que llevan al recibidor donde habías quedado con Harley.

El pelirrosa aparece a los pocos segundos con el pelo aun un poco húmedo y con el chándal del equipo puesto. Iba con su habitual sonrisa y no savias porque algo en él hace que se te suba el rubor a las mejillas.

Cierto calvo que estaba sentado cerca vuestro al ver esto sonríe y se marcha. Tu ni si quiera te habías dado cuenta de quien estaba allí, solo veías a Harley sonriendo y hablando. A penas escuchando lo que el chico decía. Asintiendo y sonriendo sales por la puerta, sin apenas darte cuenta del sonrojo y la sonrisa bobalicona que se habían instalado en tu cara.

X(x)

Salís por la puerta automática de la heladería cada uno con vuestro helado. Harley lleva uno de dos bolas de avellana y chocolate y tú uno de tres de vainilla, kínder y mora. El tuyo se tambalea peligrosamente a cada paso que dais así que finalmente decidís ir a un parque a coméroslo.

Os sentáis en un banco que hay en un parque cerca de allí y seguís comiendo. Aunque pareciera increíble el chico parecía más concentrado en el helado que en seguir hablando. De repente el chico abre la boca para decir:

-¿Oyes Alex, tú tienes novio?

Esa pregunta hace que te muerdas la lengua sin querer. Inmediatamente miras al pelirrosa con los ojos abiertos el cual se había puesto a mordisquear el cucurucho.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-le dices a toda pastilla notando que el rubor de tus mejillas aumentaba de golpe

-Ah…ehm… es solo curiosidad…-te dice el chico

-¿Y tú tienes novia?-le preguntas al chico que esta vez es él el que se sonroja

Entonces se crea un silencio incomodo entre los dos el cual es interrumpido por un grito:

-¡Hola chicoooos!-de repente aparecen Jordan y Xavier delante vuestro- ¿qué pasa tenéis una cita?-pregunta esta vez el peliverde haciendo que la cara se te ponga más roja que un tomate

-¡NO!-le gritas a Jordan haciendo que se asuste y se esconda detrás de Xavier

Harley se echa a reír mientras que Xavier simplemente mira la escena como si fuera el único que no sabía que estaba pasando allí, lo cual en parte era cierto.

-¿Y que hacéis vosotros por aquí?-pregunta entonces Xavier para romper un poco la tensión del ambiente

-Simplemente Alex me había invitado a helado, nada mas-responde Harley sonriendo como un idiota, lo cual a ti te parecía... encantador

Después de aquello Xavier y Jordan se os acoplan (por decirlo de algún modo) y desgraciadamente para ti, no os dejan ni un minuto a solas.

De repente ves que Jordan se te acerca y comienza a hablarte mientras miras de reojo a Xavier y Harley charlar amistosamente:

-Alex, ¿A ti te gusta Harley verdad?-pregunta Jordan curioso, haciendo que tu atención se vuelva a centrar en el

-¿Q...qué?-preguntas asombrada mientras parpadeas un par de veces-¡No! ¿Cómo me va… a mí a... bueno... eso...?-dices entrecortadamente mientras juegas con uno de os largos mechones de pelo que te caían de los lados del flequillo

-No me mientas-dice Jordan riéndose por lo bajo

-…-no sabes muy bien que decir, Harley y Xavier pero aun así, aun así…-…si…-respondes en un susurro casi inaudible

-¿En serio?- pregunta Jordan con los ojos muy abiertos

Asientes en silencio mientras notas que el rubor de tus mejillas aumenta cuando de repente ves que Harley te señala y a continuación sonríe. Jordan os mira durante unos instantes y después sonríe.

-Parece que tú a él también le caes bien-dice Jordan mientras mira a Xavier y le lanza un besito volador-pero gustarle es otra cosa-te explica el chico

-¡Eso ya lo sé Jordan!-le gritas liberando toda tu tensión haciendo que Xavier y Hraley os miren mientras se empiezan a reír

Después de un rato hablando con Jordan sobre porque Xavier era tan perfecto y no sabías que chumineces cursis más llegáis junto a un cine donde el pelirrojo y su acompañante se detienen:

-Bueno nosotros nos quedamos aquí-dice Xavier sonriendo mientras se despide de vosotros- ¿Vamos, Jordan?-le pregunta el ojiverde al peliverde con una sonrisa

El peliverde asiente pero antes de salir corriendo hacia su novio te susurra al oído:

-Suerte

X(x)

Eran las siete y media de la tarde y después de haberos despedido de la parejita feliz habíais empezado a dar una vuelta por la ciudad llendo a parar a las afueras, lo cual te venía de perlas si querías pasarte por casa.

Al cabo de un rato llegáis a una zona que conocías de sobra. Chalets pequeños de dos pisos y un pequeño jardín que rodeaba la casa. Apenas había acera en los bordes de la calle donde había un par de farolas, puesto que la carretera ocupaba todo lo demás.

Paras de hablar y le haces un gesto a Harley para que te siga. El chico te mira extrañado esperando una respuesta:

-Es que tengo que pasar por casa a por unas cosas, ¿No te importa acompañarme verdad?-le preguntas mirándole a los ojos

-No, que va-te responde e chico mientras comenzáis a ir cuesta arriba

-Mi casa está un poco más arriba le dices-al chico señalando hacia el final

El chico te sigue hasta que llegáis hasta una casa igual que las demás. Empujas la verja y entras con Harley siguiéndote por detrás con los ojos puestos un poco en todo. Sacas tus llaves del bolsillo y abres la puerta delantera. Dejas tus zapatillas en el suelo de la entrada y te quedas en calcetines:

-Subo a por un par de cosas si quieres siéntate en el salón-le dices al pelirrosa mientras hechas a correr al piso de arriba.

El chico se queda unos instantes atónito para después quitarse el también las zapatillas y empezar a mirar a su alrededor, estaba en un pasillo el cual tenía las paredes cubiertas por marcos de fotos. El chico fue avanzando poco a poco, mientras miraba a ambos lados, en casi todas las fotos salían o Alex o una mujer bastante atractiva con los ojos azules, la cual según dedujo Harley, sería su madre. Harley dedujo que la foto más reciente era una que estaba casi al final del pasillo, en ella salían Alex y un chico rubio en silla de ruedas junto a ella. Los dos estaban sonriendo. El pelirrosa siguió andando hasta que a final del pasillo llegó a un salón, en él había una pequeña terraza que daba a la parte trasera del jardín y alli, el pelirrosa vio a la misma mujer de las fotos tumbada en la hierba leyendo una revista.

El pelirrosa parpadeo un par de veces antes de que la mujer del jardín se levantara de repente, dejara a revista tirada y se acercara a él mirándolo de arriba abajo:

-¿Y tú eres el novio que se ha echado Alex?-dice la mujer mientras sigue mirándolo de arriba abajo

-No señora-responde rápidamente el chico haciendo que la mujer se quede mirándolo durante unos segundos con expresión desconfiada

-¿Entonces?

-Pues bueno... yo... Alex...-dice el chico algo asustado por la cara que acababa de poner la mujer que tenía en frente suyo

-Es un amigo-le dices a tu madre con una bolsa de plástico en la mano

-Hola cariño-responde ella- ¿Entonces no te has echado novio?-pregunta con cara triste-pero mira que eres tardía hija

-Deja de meterte en mi vida amorosa-murmuras por lo bajo

-Perdona lo de antes chaval, soy Ann Neverland y soy la madre de esta travesti de aquí-dice señalándote

-Vámonos-le dices a Harley mientras pones los ojos en blanco y lo arrastras fuera junto a ti

-¡Hasta otra!-os grita tu madre sin hacer ningún ademan de salir del salón

Una vez estáis en la calle el chico se te queda mirando:

-¿por cierto, que habías venido a buscar?

-Ah esto… unas bragas-le dices levantando levemente la bolsa de plástico

X(x)

Fuego, calor y el olor a quemado entraba por tu nariz haciendo que te marearas. No, otra vez no, aquella misma pesadilla no. Otra vez no. Corres por un espacio en llamas sin saber a dónde vas, ves caras conocidas y no sabes de quien, y eso te duele. Te desplomas en el suelo y comienzas a toser, ahí es cuando te sueles despertar pero el sueño sigue y ves como las llamas avanzan hacia ti, tú gritas y sollozas, pero no quieres. No quieres morir allí. No.

X(x)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-un grito tremendo escapa de tus labios

Te despiertas completamente cubierta en un sudor frio que hace que el pijama se te pegue al cuerpo. Respiras entrecortadamente apenas teniendo noción de donde estabas o que pasaba. Notas que aparte del sudor las lágrimas también bajan por tus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?-gimes por lo bajo- ¿¡Por qué!-gritas esta vez mientras notas que tus lágrimas siguen bajando con un flujo constante

Aprietas tu cara completamente empapada contra la almohada y te mantienes así unos segundos hasta que te calmas un poco. Tanteas en la pared para encender el interruptor y coger tu mp3 y los cascos de la mesilla de noche. Después apagas la luz y comienzas a escuchar la primera canción que aparece y quedándote dormida poco después de empezar a oírla:

"_This world will never be  
>What I expected<br>And if I don't belong  
>Who would have guessed it<br>I will not leave alone  
>Everything that I own<br>To make you feel like it's not too late  
>It's never too late"*<em>

_**Este mundo nunca sera **_

_**lo que yo esperaba**_

_**Y si no he podido corresponder**_

_**quien lo hubiera sabido**_

_**No voy a abandonar todo lo que tengo**_

_**Para hacerte sentir que nunca es tarde**_

_**nunca es demasiado tarde**_

**Three Days Grace-Never too late**


	19. Capitulo 19:Los leones del desierto

**Hola muy buenas y como siempre siento la tardanza, he aprovechado esta Semana Santa para escribir esto y empezar con el siguiente capitulo así que espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Por otra parte tengo que darle las gracias a mi amigo Iván el cual ha insistido en que le incluya aquí. Bueno gracias por leer y dejad reviews, significan mucho para mí :3**

Recuestas tu cabeza contra la ventanilla del autobús. Después de la pesadilla de anoche apenas habías pegado ojo y estabas que te caías de sueño. Harley que iba sentado junto a ti te mira algo extrañado:

-¿No has dormido bien hoy?-te pregunta el pelirrosa mientras ve que entrecierras los ojos y una pequeña baba empieza a caerte por la comisura de los labios

-Si…si-murmuras asintiendo levemente

-¡Alex!-te grita de repente alguien al oído haciendo que te despiertes y agites la cabeza

-¡¿Qué?-gritas a los cuatro vientos haciendo que Harley también se sobresalte

Escuchas una leve risita detrás de ti y ves a Scotty sentado junto a Thor:

-¿Has sido tú? Verdad que sí, enano-dices remarcando esa última palabra haciendo que Scotty deje de reírse

-¡Yo no soy ningún enano!-te grita Scotty mientras tú le sacudes un cachete

-¡Si que lo eres y a callar que intento dormir!-le dices recostándote de nuevo en el asiento dispuesta a dormir un poco

X(x)

Bajas del autobús y miras al cielo. Estaba completamente azul y hacia un calorcillo agradable. Llevabas el uniforme puesto debajo del chándal para evitarte engorros innecesarios en los vestuarios así que tan solo te faltaban las botas y cinco horas de sueño para estar lista para jugar:

-¡Venga chicos, adelante!-dice Mark mientras todos os disponéis a entrar.

-¡Eh!-de repente todos escucháis una voz femenina que hace que os giréis hacia donde suena

-Pe…pero ¡Si es Rachel!-exclama Austin asombrado ante la aparición de una chica de pelo castaño casi rojo, con un delantal rosa y una nevera portátil colgada del brazo

-¿Quién es esa chica?-pregunta Scotty bastante asombrado

-Explicación por favor-pides tú también

-Yo la conozco,-os dice Silvia-es la vecina de Austin

-Que chica más guapa-murmura Jack por detrás de ti

-Ni que fuera para tanto-decís Jordan y tú al unísono

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le pregunta Austin a la tal Rachel con una mezcla de vergüenza y enfado

-¿El partido de hoy es muy importante no?-pregunta la chica dirigiéndose a todos-Pues mirad, he traído un almuerzo para todo el equipo-termina Rachel mientras abre la nevera

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-pregunta Jack con corazoncitos en los ojos seguido por Jordan Scotty y Harley

La pelirroja abre una de las fiambreras y os enseña el contenido. Tu tripa hace un sonido que oscila entre un gemido y un gruñido. Se te hace la boca agua con solo ver aquella fiambrera delante de las narices. "Céntrate Alex, primero dormir, después partido y por ultimo comer, ¿O es comer, partido y dormir?"Te preguntas intentando autoconvencerte y apartando la mirada de la fiambrera.

-Ahiba pero que buena pinta tiene-dice Harley mientras todos los demás se reúnen a vuestro alrededor

-Esto nos dará más fuerzas que nunca-dice Thor desde detrás de ti

-¡Coméoslo todo y seguro que ganáis el partido!-os dice Rachel antes de empezar a repartir las fiambreras

-¡Sí!-responde todo el equipo haciendo que te sobresaltes por enésima vez esa maldita mañana

X(x)

Te recuestas suavemente en el banquillo mientras ves a tus compañeros terminar de calentar. Apenas calentando casi todos los chicos habían empezado ya a sudar, puesto que aun estando a la sombra se podía notar el sofocante calor que hacía.

Caleb se apoya contra una de las columnas metálicas del banquillo y se queda mirándote con su habitual sonrisa maligna:

-¿Qué pasa Neverland? ¿Resignado ya por sentirte un inútil?-te dice en tono burlón mientras su sonrisa aumenta al ver tu cara de fastidio

-Habló el calvo al que no sacaran ni en sus mejores sueños-le dices mientras le sacas la lengua

Caleb te mira con una sonrisa algo peculiar la cual te extraña. Era una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la picardía y la satisfacción:

-Eso ya lo veremos, Neverland-te susurra el medio calvo al oído mientras se sienta junto a ti

Te echas algo para atrás y te apartas lo máximo que puedes del chico en el pequeño asiento de plástico. Aquellas últimas palabras del chico habían hecho que un escalofrío subiera por tu espalda.

-En el terreno de juego se alinea el mismo equipo que derroto a Australia en la primera ronda-oyes al comentarista después de que Travis haya dado sus indicaciones

Todos aparte de Caleb y de ti estaban de pie y el ojiverde no paraba de bostezar, pero no precisamente por el sueño como tu.-Se enfrentaran a Qatar Los leones del desierto dirigidos por Eliza Manan. De Kalil su capitán se dice que tiene una condición física fuera de lo común y una gran capacidad como organizador de juego- te fijas en el chico que lleva el brazalete del capitán, tenía el pelo largo y de un tono verde oscuro, es de piel morena y tiene las ojeras muy marcadas-Pronto sabremos contra qué tipo de equipo se enfrenta el Inazuma Japón

-Uno que sabe poner nombres al menos si-murmuras por lo bajo haciendo que a Willy y a Darren les salga una gotita en la espalda

A los pocos segundos ves que vais a sacar del centro así que intentas centrarte en el juego aunque te pesan los parpados media tonelada cada uno:

-Xavier Foster avanza dispuesto a regatear, Zack Abdula se lanza con fuerza a por Xavier-comienza el comentarista mientras el de Qatar le hace una entrada al pelirrojo la cual el numero 18 consigue evitar con su natural maestría, después ves como Xavier le pasa a Jude el cual evita a uno de los defensas de Qatar y se la pasa a Axel- El Inazuma Japón ha llegado a la portería con una combinación de pases rápidos con los que parecen reírse de Los Leones del Desierto-dos de los defensas se lanzan a por vuestro delantero estrella el cual le pasa el balón a Shawn:

-Aullido de lobo-grita el peligris haciendo la supertecnica y disparándola hacia la portería de Qatar. Pero el capitán se interpone entre la portería y el balón lo cual le facilita al portero un despeje el cual hace que el balón salga y así conseguís un córner.

-Ooo por que poco, el tiro se ha ido por muy pocos centímetros-dice el comentarista haciendo que empieces a cuestionarte la imparcialidad de este-Por ahora el Inazuma Japón es quien domina y ahora tiene la oportunidad de marcar un gol con este saque de esquina-Nathan se coloca y respira hondo antes de disparar.

-¡Esta es mi nueva supertecnica!-grita el chico haciendo que te espabiles levemente.

Ves que el balón describe una parábola en el aire que coge forma semicircular la cual entra por la otra esquina de la portería dejándote un tanto alucinada por las habilidades del chico

-Goool el Inazuma Japón se adelanta en el marcador 1-0

-Un tiro que traza una curva para meterse en la portería hay que darle un nombre y ese será…-comienza a decir Willy

-Banana Shot-termina Camelia haciendo que se te pongan los pelos de punta

-Y hablando del mal gusto para poner nombres-farfullas por lo bajo haciendo que las gerentes se te queden mirando

-¿Serán capaces de reaccionar los Leones del Desierto ahora que están por debajo en el marcador?-El equipo de Qatar ataca con fuerza pero cierto peliverde amigo tuyo es lo suficientemente rápido como para quitarles el balón y tirar hacia adelante él solito "Bien hecho Jordan" piensas con una sonrisa mientras bostezas una vez más. Después Jordan hace un amago de pasarle a Shawn pero este deja pasar el balón dejando que le llegue a Xavier- Parece que han leído los movimientos del Inazuma Japón, pero Shawn ha dejado pasar el balón ¿habrá visto que tenía a alguien detrás?-entonces como salido de la nada aparece Xavier y avanza el solo

-¡Cañón de meteoritos!-grita el chico creando el ya muy habitual disparo y marcando un segundo gol

-Japón vuelve a marcar, aumenta la ventaja con los Leones del Desierto de Qatar.-termina Chester Horse

-Con esta ventaja tenemos todas las de ganar así que…-colocas tus brazos tras tu espalda y entrecierras los ojos

-Ya casi va a acabar el primer tiempo-dice Celia mirando su cronometro

Escuchas el silbato que marca el final del primer tiempo así que te medio levantas por si acaso a Travis se le ocurría hacer algún extraño cambio como los que había hecho en el anterior partido.

El Inazuma sale del campo y Silvia y las demás gerentes empiezan a repartir toallas y bebidas entre los chicos. Los ves y la verdad parecían mucho más cansados que los chicos de Qatar los cuales no parecían haber sudado nada en todo el partido y parecían estar en perfectas condiciones comparándolos con vuestros jugadores.

Ahora sí que te pesaban los parpados horrores y no puedes evitar cerrarlos pesadamente para no abrirlos hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

X(x)

Tu respiración entrecortada se mezclaba con el crepitar de las llamas en el edificio semiderruido, corrías y corrías pero apenas parecías avanzar en aquel pasillo completamente cubierto por el fuego. De repente al fondo del todo ves a alguien, a penas se recorta su silueta entre las llamas pero puedes escuchar la siniestra risa que escapa de sus labios:

-¡Por favor ayúdame!-gritas completamente desesperada mientras las lagrimas que corren por tus mejillas limpian la suciedad y la ceniza

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte, eh Neverland?-pregunta la sarcástica voz de Caleb desde el otro lado de la cortina de llamas-¿Por qué ayudarte cuando puedo verte morir?-esta vez el tono que la voz del chico emplea está completamente lleno de sadismo y crueldad

-No Caleb por favor, por favor-tus gemidos se apagan junto al fuego que te rodea y segundos más tarde te quedas a oscuras

Y de repente en medio de aquella oscuridad aparece cierto pelirrojo que al verlo se te saltan las lágrimas:

-Bram…-gimes por lo bajo mientras ves que el chico se aleja-No… ¡No tú no te vayas Bram! ¡Tú no!-gritas completamente desesperada mientras vuelves a quedarte completamente a oscuras. Sola.

X(x)

Notas como una mano retira las lagrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por tu cara, entreabres los ojos y ves el campo delante de tus narices, el partido parecía seguir al rojo vivo y tú te acababas de despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla. Notas una falta de apoyo en tu lado derecho y ves que Archer estaba saliendo al terreno de juego, miras a los ojos negros del chico y después le sonríes levantándole un pulgar, no sabias porque aquel chaval emitía buenas vibraciones, o al menos eso te parecía a ti.

Te limpias las legañas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano y miras el marcador: 2-1 solo un gol separaba a Los leones del desierto del empate. A tu otro lado seguía sentado Caleb con su habitual cara de fastidio.

Para cuando quieres fijar tu atención en el campo ves a Shawn tirado bocabajo en el suelo lo cual te hace darte cuenta de la situación en la que os encontrabais. Los jugadores del Inazuma Japón que llevaban jugando todo el partido estaban que parecía que se iban a desmallar de un momento a otro, en cambio los de Qatar estaban más frescos que una rosa.

Ahora más que cansada estabas estresada después del sueño que habías tenido y no parabas de apretarte el pantalón con fuerza y de secarte el sudor que había empezado a bajarte por la frente. El estar junto a Caleb ya te estresaba mucho con lo que te mueves un asiento a la izquierda. Al notar esto el chico bufa por lo bajo y se queda donde está.

Tú simplemente apartas la vista de Calvus, pero para cuando te has querido dar cuenta el público estalla en gritos y ovaciones. Miras al campo y ves que el balón había vuelto a entrar en la portería. 2-2:

-Si llegamos a la prorroga este partido lo perderemos-dices haciendo que Willy, las chicas y Caleb te miren

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesimista?-te pregunta el chico de gafas

-No soy pesimista, soy realista, y a no ser que alguno de los jugadores que acaba de entrar haga algo, estamos perdidos.-dices haciendo que Celia mire su cronómetro y asienta

-Alex tiene razón, ya casi apenas queda tiempo-dice la peliazul mirando al campo atentamente al igual que tú

Veis que Austin es el que lleva el balón. Juntas tus manos y las dejas apretadas "Como uno de estos inútiles no marque gol les meteré una paliza histórica" piensas mientras te aprietas los nudillos.

De repente ves como Axel le pega un balonazo a Austin y te quedas de piedra:

-¡Que tenéis que marcar, no mataros entre vosotros!-gritas mientras a todos los del banquillo les sale una gotita

Después ves que los de Qatar tienen un saque de banda que aprovechan para avanzar hacia vuestro campo. Ves como vuestros delanteros y defensas se lanzan a por los de Qatar, y entre Archer y Nathan consiguen quitarles el balón:

-¡Bien hecho chicos dadles duro!-les gritas a Archer y Nathan mientras el segundo le pasa el balón a Jude

El chico de la capa le pasa el balón a Austin y este inmediatamente pasa a la acción. Tres defensas de Qatar se lanzan a por el chico pero este los esquiva con una habilidad pasmosa:

-¿Cómo?-se pregunta Caleb en voz alta mientras se levanta del banquillo sorprendido-Menuda fuerza…-comenta el medio calvo aun asombrado

-¿Qué pasa el nene tiene miedo porque Austin es mejor que él?-dices mientras le sacas la lengua al chico

-No te das cuenta Alex-dice esta vez el chico mientras se queda mirando a Travis-él siempre a sabido cual era su autentica fuerza

Por una vez el calvo había dicho algo por lo que mereciera la pena escucharle. Tenía razón en que Travis había mantenido la fuerza de Austin en secreto para esto:

-Su agilidad supera fuertes entradas-dice entonces Travis- un gran equilibrio que le permite no caerse aunque se tropiece, y su cuerpo no se ha forjado con entrenamientos especiales sino por como es la vida de Austin

-Habia visto de lo que era capaz para utilizarlo justo ahora-murmura Caleb

-Claro, para que Austin pudiera correr libre era necesario primero, que el equipo contrario estuviera agotado-añade Xavier-así que ese fue también el motivo para que el equipo entrenara especialmente para aumentar su resistencia, ¿no?

-A veces un jugador puede ser parte activa y hay situaciones que un equipo debe superar unido, es imposible ganar un partido tras otro a menos que se aprovechen al máximo las habilidades de todos los jugadores-empieza a deciros Travis-nadie puede avanzar envidiando la fuerza ajena-remata Travis

Veis como los delanteros del Inazuma se acercan a la portería de Qatar liderados por Austin el cual lleva el balón. De repente el chico se para delante de la portería y da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, se crea un tigre detrás de él y se dispone a tirar:

-¡Remate del tigre!-grita Austin mientras el balón guiado por el tigre llega a la portería

-¡Tormenta de arena!-grita a su vez el portero de Qatar al cual le es imposible parar el tiro de vuestro delantero

-Lo ha hecho, menos mal-murmuras haciendo que una sonrisa aparezca en tu cara

Escucháis el pitido final y una gran ovación:

-Y con esto pasamos al partido final de la fase clasificatoria en Asia ¿no?-le preguntas a Celia la cual te parecía la menos insufrible de las tres

-Exacto-te responde la chica

-Pues entonces genial.-dices mientras te levantas para dirigirte a los vestuarios, de camino allí te encuentras con cierto pelimorado con tupe al que le saludas con una sonrisa- Has estado genial Archer-le dices mientras hechas a correr para cambiarte antes que los demas mientras dejas al chico algo sorprendido.


	20. Capitulo 20:Tan solo un poco tímido

**Hola muy buenas, siento haber tardado mes y pico en actualizar de nuevo pero es que estoy bastante agobiada con lo de solo tener seis horas de ordenador los fines de semana así que una intenta subir los capis cuando puede, como este, que está siendo subido a las dos de la madrugada porque mis padres aun no me han requisado el ordenador.**

**Respecto al capítulo, en cuanto lleguéis al final, todos los que hayáis jugado a Kingdom Hearts y los que hayáis leído/visto Naruto gritareis: "¡Plagio!" Si bueno lo siento pero ese recurso me pareció el más apropiado para desarrollar el pasado de Alex (cuando lleguéis sabréis a que me refiero)**

**Como siempre gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews y agregáis a favoritos, gracias también a mi amiga Amaia y a toda la peña que me anima cuando estoy de bajón.(Si, eso te incluye a ti Iván y si lee algún amigo de tuenti que se dé por aludido.)**

**Se esperan reviews y gracias por leer.**

Apoyas levemente tu cabeza mientras sigues ojeando la revista que tenías entre tus manos. A los pocos minutos te aburres de ver las páginas que ya habías leído y la tiras al suelo. Estabas aburrida, eran las diez de la noche y después de los dos sueñecitos que te habías echado te parecía normal no tener sueño.

Te cambias de ropa quedándote únicamente con la camiseta de tirantes del pijama y tus bragas lilas puesto que en aquella condenada habitación hacía un calor horrible y te negabas a abrir la ventana para a la mañana siguiente despertar comida por los mosquitos.

Te tumbas sobre la cama apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y tan solo tapada por la sábana, y de repente como si el sueño hubiera decidido que era un buen momento cierras los ojos y caes dormida.

X(x)

Parpadeas un par de veces y después bostezas. Un escalofrío te recorre la espalda al solo estar tapada con la sabana pero pronto es sustituido por otra sensación, ganas de ir a váter.

Bajas de la cama posando tus pies en el frio suelo el cual hacía contraste con la atmosfera que te rodeaba. Aun con los ojos entrecerrados abres la puerta de tu habitación y sales al oscuro pasillo a penas iluminado por las farolas de la calle las cuales hacían que siniestras sombras se recortaran en los leves espacios de luz.

Andas arrastrando los pies por el suelo básicamente, concentrada en llegar al final del pasillo pero de repente chocas contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Tu primera reacción es la de darte la vuelta, pensando que el obstáculo en cuestión era la pared pero en lugar de eso cierto chico con el pelo morado y tupe se te queda mirando fijamente. Tardas unos segundos en reaccionar pero de repente ves la cara del chico la cual hace que ahogues un grito y te des cuenta de la situación.

Archer delante de ti con una cara que oscilaba entre preocupación y sorpresa. Tú, completamente acojonada delante del chico y lo peor viene después cuando te das cuenta de cómo ibas vestida. La camiseta y…horror. En bragas.

Aun algo asustada echas a correr pasando de largo al chico entras en el váter y te encierras en uno de los cubículos. "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierdaaaa! ¿Por qué me pasa esto solo a mi?" piensas mientras aporreas el suelo. "Bueno Alex relájate. Al fin y al cabo estaba oscuro puede que no te haya visto, si eso es ahora respira hondo, todo va bien" empiezas a decirte mientras respiras lentamente intentando relajar tu cuerpo, pero de pronto escuchas los pasos de alguien entrando en el baño y vuelves a tensarte:

-¿Alex estas ahí?-escuchas la voz Archer-vamos Alex sal-te dice el chico mientras destensas tu cuerpo quitas el pestillo y asomas tu cabeza por la puerta

-¿Qué…que quieres?-le preguntas al chico algo dudosa de si salir del todo o no.

-No tengo nada contra los travestis-te dice el chico haciendo que te eches hacia atrás

-¡No soy una travesti!-le gritas mientras sales del baño dejando a la vista tu cuerpo

El chico se queda mirándote unos instantes algo sonrojado mientras tu te escondes de nuevo tras la puerta de uno de los cubículos. "Mierda" vuelves a pensar mientras escuchas los pasos del chico saliendo afuera.

Corres tras el y le llamas cuando ambos estáis en el pasillo:

-Archer-murmuras con voz temblorosa, el chico se da la vuelta y se queda mirándote-no les digas nada a los demás-le dices bajando la cabeza aun avergonzada por como estabas

El chico te mira unos instantes y después suspira:

-¿Por qué debería decirle nada a nadie? Al fin y al cabo, ¿que importa que seas una chica?-te dice el chico mientras una enorme sonrisa aparece en tu cara

-Gracias-le dices mientras el Archer se aleja dejándote a solas delante del váter aun con una leve sonrisa la cual pronto se convierte en una cara de preocupación-mierda…-murmuras cuando el chico ya se ha alejado.

X(x)

Apuras hasta la última gota de zumo mientras Harley te mira estupefacto:

-Alex… ¿A ti te enseñaron la palabra discreción en clase?-te pregunta el chico aun con la sorpresa en la cara

-Perdona pero es que si no moría de calor o me explotaba la vejiga-le explicas mientras dejas el baso en la bandeja y te tapas la boca para soltar un eructo.-Y no creo que quisierais encontrar mi cuerpo medio desecho o reventado en mil pedacitos ¿verdad?-le preguntas algo cabreada. Pero a los pocos segundos te relajas y te quedas mirando a los negros ojos del pelirrosa. ¿Por qué narices tenían que crear ese efecto hipnótico sobre ti? A los pocos segundos el chico se levanta para ir a dejar su bandeja y sales de tu ensimismamiento.

-Bueno bueno bueno, ¿pero que ven mis ojos?-pregunta Caleb en tono burlón detrás de ti-¿es que la pequeña Alex babea por Harley el cual no le corresponde en absoluto?

-Cállate de una vez Calvus-le respondes mientras te levantas para dejar la bandeja

-Piensa lo que quieras pero él, jamás te va a corresponder mientras sigas siendo…mujer-responde Caleb en tono burlón mientras se aleja

-¿Qué coño insinúas?-le gritas mientras ves que sale por la puerta aun con una de sus habituales sonrisas malignas de oreja a oreja.-maldito calvo…-murmuras mientras te diriges a Harley el cual parecía bastante entretenido hablando con Darren

X(x)

Hacia un día agradable y el equipo estaba algo dividido en grupitos: Mark, Axel, Austin, Scotty, Nathan y Jude jugaban en una portería mientras los demás practicabais pases. Bueno los demás menos Caleb el rey individualista que hacia toques en una esquina.

Así que ahí estabas tú pasándote el balón con Shawn mientras pensabas en tus cosas. Hasta que de repente ves que Shawn señala sobre tu cabeza y grita:

-¡Alex cuidado!

La advertencia llega tarde y para cuando te has querido dar cuenta ya habías recibido un balonazo en la cabeza:

-Agh-murmuras frotándote la cabeza-¿Y bien de quien es esto?-preguntas con cara de mala leche mirando en la dirección en la que había venido el balón.

-Perdona Alex-dice la voz de Darren, el cual bien corriendo hacia ti-pero a Archer se le ha escapado-después el último comentario miras al chico el cual se había puesto a peinarse el tupé.

-¿Seguimos?-pregunta entonces Shawn al ver que te habías quedado mirando al pelimorado fijamente que tras disculparse con Darren había ido a correr

-Si-le respondes al otro peligris del equipo mientras chutas el balón en su dirección.

X(x)

A eso de las doce Travis os llama:

-¡Equipo, a reunirse!-dice el entrenador mientras cada uno de vosotros para de entrenar y se dirige hacia el

-El entrenamiento se ha acabado por hoy-os dice mientras tú sueltas un suspiro de alivio

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya hemos terminado?-pregunta Jordan sorprendido

-¿Es que quieres desobedecer mis órdenes?-pregunta el entrenador en un tono que hace que se te pongan los pelos de punta

-Ah…no entrenador…-dice Jordan algo frustrado

-La final del grupo está cerca, no quiero que os agotéis entrenando, antes de iros haced estiramientos para relajaros-os dice esta vez Travis dando por finalizado su discurso.

Parpadeas un par de veces antes de empezar a estirar y a soñar sobre lo bien que te ibas a quedar después de una buena ducha y de la siestecilla que te ibas a echar antes de ir a comer y después. Sonríes con solo imaginarte lo blandito que estaría el colchón y lo a gusto que te ibas a quedar.

Aun con tus ensimismamientos en la cabeza y algo distraída te diriges a los grifos para pegar un trago de agua y seguir a lo tuyo, pero mientras subes las escaleras en seguida ves a tres personas, Mark, Archer y…como no, el que siempre estaba para meter cizaña, Caleb.

-Contigo en el campo es como si jugáramos con un jugador menos-oyes que dice el medio calvo

-Ya está bien Caleb, Archer ha trabajado muy duro, y en el partido contra Qatar fue de mucha ayuda-escuchas a Mark justificándose mientras subes las escaleras que llevan a los grifos

-Ja…pero al final acabaremos perdiendo y será por tu culpa-dice el calvo con desprecio. Esto provoca que Archer le lance una mirada que oscilaba entre desafiante e iracunda

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa porque me miras así?-pregunta Caleb esta vez mientras se acerca a Archer y Mark se pone en medio

-Vale ya parad de una vez-dice vuestro capitán mientras terminas de subir y coges como quien no quiere la cosa un cubo lleno de agua sucia que habían usado para fregar.

De repente se relaja toda la tensión en el ambiente mientras te acercas por la espalda a Caleb:

-Más te vale no molestarnos, que algunos si podemos jugar-dice esta vez Caleb mientras se da la vuelta y le hechas el cubo entero encima-¿¡Pero que coj…? ¡ALEX!-grita completamente enfurecido mientras te agarra del cuello de la camiseta.

-Uy perdona, creía que tu pelo funcionaba como la hierba, si lo riegas crece-le dices al chico con una sonrisa propia más de él y actitud chulesca. De repente se fija en el colgante que cuelga de tu cuello y afloja el agarre.

-Bah-escupe entonces el chico -Neverland, esta ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso-dice entonces Caleb mientras se aleja riéndose por lo bajo

Archer y Mark se quedan mirándote unos instantes mientras que tú te encoges de hombros:

-Se lo merecía y yo le he hecho merecer-respondes simplemente mientras metes la cabeza debajo de un grifo y le das la vuelta a la manilla para que el agua fría comience a caer-mmm…qué gozada-murmuras haciendo que Mark y Archer te miren con cara rara

-Si me perdonáis tengo que irme-dice el pelimorado mientras agacha levemente la cabeza y se va

Levantas la cabeza de debajo del grifo y le robas a Mark la toalla que tenía sobre el hombro para secarte el pelo mientras ves como el chico se aleja tras la puerta de cristal que daba a la planta baja:

-No entiendo porque se comporta así-dice Mark haciendo que dejes de frotarte el pelo con la toalla y mires al castaño.

-Tienes razón…pero supongo que cada uno tiene sus secretos…-murmuras mientras jugueteas con tu colgante metálico-deberíamos dejarle que viviera su vida pero…

-¿Pero?-pregunta Mark extrañado ante la expresión de añoranza que había adquirido tu rostro

-Nada…olvídalo Mark-le dices al chico agitando la mano mientras te alejas mirando al suelo-olvídalo…

X(x)

-No puede ser…no pueden ser el mismo…-murmuraba Caleb mientras miraba al techo de su habitación desde su cama-anda ya…pero aun así…

El chico coloco sus manos bajo la cabeza e intento rememorar aquello, o a aquella persona mejor dicho, la cual le estaba provocando tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

X(x)

_Hace 10 meses_

El castaño bordeó el hospital por los jardines k lo rodeaban hasta llegar a la ventana por la que deseaba trepar. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo se encaramó a la pared y se subió a la cornisa de la ventana de la habitación donde estaban ingresados Joe y Samford. Pero cuando el chico fue a atravesar la ventana vio que estaba cerrada y con las cortinas echadas. El medio calvo soltó una maldición y bajo de la cornisa de un salto mientras daba un par de pasos y trepaba hasta la de la habitación que estaba junto a la de los de la Royal.

El chico sonrió para sus adentros y salto al interior de la habitación. Por lo que vio Caleb la habitación solo estaba ocupada por una persona:

-Con permiso-dijo el chico mientras pasaba de largo. Pero de repente se detuvo.

Una suave ráfaga de viento había movido levemente una de las cortinas que había alrededor de la cama y el chico tomado por la curiosidad la corrió completamente y se quedo pasmado ante lo que vio.

Allí, conectado a una maquina de respiración artificial, a un electrocardiograma y a una bolsa de suero estaba un chico. Parecía algo más joven que él, tenía el pelo gris, corto, y un par de mechones del flequillo más largos que el resto caían a los lados de su cara.

El chico quedo fascinado por esta visión unos instantes, la suave luz que entraba en la habitación bañaba el pálido rostro del chico, y la suave brisa que soplaba movía levemente algún que otro mechón de su pelo gris ceniza.

Caleb acarició levemente el contorno del rostro del chico. Le tenía embelesado aquella visión y no sabía por qué. Caleb sonrió, pero no con una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas sino con una mucho más cálida y agradable:

-¿Te importa si te hago compañía?-le preguntó al otro mientras se sentaba en una butaca que había junto a la cama

X(X)

_Vuelta al presente_

Das un par de pedaladas más hasta que llegas a la cima de la colina donde estaba la torre Inazuma. Algo acelerada aparcas la bici junto a la verja de entrada le colocas el candado y echas a correr hasta llegar a uno de los bancos que miraban de frente al horizonte, y todo esto sin en ningún momento soltar la bolsa de plástico que tenías entre las manos.

Finalmente te sientas en el ya nombrado banco de madera y abres con cuidado la bolsa de plástico sacando de su interior el polo de color azul que llevabas esperando todo el día. Nada más sacarlo de la bolsa le pegas un mordisco y comienzas a chupar la base porque los dedos se te habían empezado a quedar pegajosos debido a que el helado llevaba como unos diez minutos fuera de un congelador.

Sin más miramientos ante aquel pedazo de hielo con colorante, comienzas a roerlo y a chuparlo como si te fuera la vida en ello disfrutando a cada cachito de hielo que caía por tu garganta y del saborcillo que no era ni dulce ni salado.

Cuando al medio minuto terminas de chupar el palito de madera sacas el otro polo que venía en la misma bolsa y comienzas a devorarlo con las mismas ganas que el anterior. Hasta que finalmente al chupar el palo ves que en él hay algo escrito: "Premio" rezaba la palabra escrita en letras mayúsculas en medio del palo de madera. Sonríes para tus adentros y sigues chupando el palo de madera hasta que notas que no se te pega demasiado a los dedos. Después echas un eructo y sonríes melancólicamente mientras murmuras:

-A vuestra salud chicos

X(x)

Pedaleas despacio por la carretera a penas iluminada por la amarillenta luz de las farolas. El quedarte a pensar sobre tus cosas estaba bien pero estar hasta las nueve y pico de la noche ya era pasarse un poco. En un par de pedaladas cruzas uno de los puentes que atraviesan el rio y que al igual que todos los demás de la ciudad tenían la imagen de dos rayos en ambos lados, iluminados por luces de neón anaranjadas.

Pero nada más pasar el puente, el sonido de grillos y cigarras que habías escuchado hasta allí es sustituido por otro sonido que conocías de sobra, el de alguien chutando un balón de fútbol.

Aminoras el ritmo y te asomas al borde del terraplén que bajaba al pequeño campo de fútbol que había junto al rio, en él, y al igual que tu a penas iluminado nada más que por un par de farolas de luz amarillenta, estaba Archer chutando a puerta en solitario como nunca antes le habías visto hacer. Dejas tu bici con mucho cuidado apoyada en una farola y te deslizas terraplén abajo hasta estar a pocos metros del chico:

-¿Y porque no haces esto en el entrenamiento?-le preguntas al chico desde la espalda haciendo que se sobresalte y se dé la vuelta de modo que parecía que te iba a arrear una patada como las que le estaba dando antes al balón

-Ah…Alex…eres tu-murmura el chico-¿pero qué haces aquí tan tarde?-pregunta como queriendo evitar tu pregunta

-Lo mismo podría haberte preguntado a ti y no lo he hecho-le respondes mientras miras distraídamente al chico. Estaba cubierto de polvo, sudando a mares y completamente despeinado lo cual te extrañaba en el.

-_Touche_-te responde el chico mientras echa a andar hacia la portería para recuperar un raído balón de futbol

-¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta?-le preguntas desinteresadamente mientras este se da la vuelta y se queda mirándote- no tengo todo el día-le repites al ver que se queda mirándote algo raro

-¿En serio pretendes llevarme?-pregunta el chico asombrado mientras tu asientes-¿aun teniendo la mala fama que tengo?-vuelve a preguntar

-¿Te refieres a eso que dice por ahí la gente de que eres un tío peligroso y que no debería relacionarme contigo? Bobadas-escupes prácticamente la última palabra-la gente juzga por lo de fuera y te juzga mal encima. Dicen que te alejas del mundo porque vas en contra de él y no sé que mas ostias. Desde mi punto de vista, solo eres algo tímido-dices sonriendo ampliamente al decir lo último

El chico se queda mirándote atónito unos instantes. Después y sin previo aviso ves que en sus labios se dibuja una leve y agradable sonrisa:

-¿Con que algo tímido, eh?-pregunta en voz baja mientras se queda mirándote como tú a él minutos atrás

-Tomare eso como un sí-dices mientras te das media vuelta y comienzas a subir las escaleras de hormigón mientras el chico te sigue por detrás

Te acomodas en el sillín y te echas hacia delante para que el chico quepa en el montacargas en el que un par de semanas atrás había ido Harley. Al contrario de lo que imaginabas no tienes que hacer gran esfuerzo para llevar al chico detrás de ti. Tampoco es que la rivera del rio estuviera lejos del Raimon pero como se suele decir había un paseo largo de veinte minutos andando diez si ibas en bici.

A pocas manzanas de llegar al Raimon escuchas a Archer:

-¿Alex?-pregunta el chico mientras tú asientes levemente-¿podrías no decirle a nadie lo de que me entreno a parte…? Es que…

-A mi no tienes porque explicarme nada-le dices al chico al notar que su voz se había desviado un poco de su tono serio para adquirir uno más inseguro- ¿a caso te expliqué yo él porque me he disfrazado de tío para estar aquí? -le dices al chico mientras tomas una curva y enfilas la calle que llevaba al Raimon.

Notas los ojos color obsidiana del chico, clavados en tu espalda y en cuanto frenas para detenerte junto al cobertizo donde te habían dejado dejar tu bici el chico baja y te dedica una sonrisa muy cálida:

-Gracias por todo Alex-te dice Archer mientras se despide y comienza a subir al edificio principal

Te despides de él mientras le devuelves la sonrisa y te dispones a meter la bici dentro. Pero a pocos metros de allí detrás de un árbol cierto ojiverde ve como os despedís el pelimorado y tú:

-Mierda…-murmura Caleb mientras se da media vuelta y desaparece en la noche


	21. Capítulo 21:Nuevas supertecnicas y gays

**Lo primero. ¡Mil perdones por haber tardado siglos en actualizar pero es que la inspiración no venia y a penas tuve tiempo para escribir a fin de curso y durante las vacaciones! En fin, aquí tenéis el capítulo 21 que es más largo que los anteriores porque me quedo así la verdad; nueve páginas del Word creo. Gracias por todos los que me habéis apoyado para que esto sea posible y espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias criticas o lo que queráis. Las traducciones de canciones como siempre están abajo. Una vez más perdón y espero que os guste.**

-Jordan… ¿Sabes que cualquiera que entre ahora sin avisar podría malinterpretar la situación?-preguntas algo avergonzada al chico que tenias delante.

Estabas sentada en la cama, con una cámara de fotos entre las manos y el peliverde que tenias delante estaba, porque no decirlo, desnudo exceptuando unos bóxers color azul marino que llevaba puestos:

-Lo sé Alex, pero quiero hacer esto, por Xavier-te dice el chico mientras se apoyaba los brazos contra la pared dejándote ver su firme trasero-¿Qué tal así?-pregunta el chico mientras tu contienes tus instintos femeninos de morir por hemorragia nasal allí mismo.

-Ge…genial…-le dices al chico como en las veintitrés anteriores fotos.

-Así estará bien-te dice el chico sonriente mientras apagas y le devuelves su cámara-gracias por hacer esto Alex, no sé qué haría sin ti. Te devolveré el favor en cuanto pueda.

Y como si aquellas siete palabras fueran el sortilegio para hacer aparecer al novio gay de tu amigo gay, allí estaba Xavier Foster tras la puerta de tu habitación la cual había quedado entreabierto mirando la escena boquiabierto; la cual era algo más o menos como: tú con una camisa entreabierta sonriendo con cara de idiota y Jordan completamente desnudo excepto por sus bóxers y con una cámara de fotos en la mano:

-Jordan no creía que fueras uno de esos…estaba equivocado-escuchas que dice Xavier fríamente mientras se aleja dejando a Jordan de piedra.

-Ya te dije que pasaría algo-le dices al peliverde suspirando mientras este se aleja gritando tras su novio-gays-murmuras mientras cierras la puerta de tu habitación.

Abres la ventana y dejas que el cálido aire de la noche entre por ellas de repente ves a Xavier corriendo y a Jordan acercándose a él llorando. Sonríes al ver que el pelirrojo lo abraza contra su pecho.

Apagas la luz y te tumbas sobre la cama aun pensando en Archer, el chico tenía algo especial, lo sabias, ¿pero que era? De un suave tirón te libras de tu camisa y de las vendas que te cubrían el pecho. Después te quitas los pantalones y te vuelves a tumbar en la cama esta vez tapándote con las sabanas:

-Buenas noches-dices entonces, depositando un beso sobre la foto que reposaba en tu mesilla.

X(x)

-¿Nuevas supertecnicas?-escuchas que pregunta Mark.

-Después de los partidos contra Australia y Qatar, creo que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que significa jugar a nivel mundial-dice Jude mientras remueves la leche que hay en tu taza con monotonía apenas prestar atención a lo que decía el chico- si ganamos en las eliminatorias previas, vamos a necesitar nuevas supertecnicas si queremos llegar lejos en el campeonato mundial. Nathan-el nombrado alza la cabeza de su plato y mira al estratega-haz memoria, en el partido que jugamos para elegir a la selección ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste para poder superar a Harley?

-¿Cuándo superé a Harley?-pregunta el afeminado de pelo azul girándose hacía Mark el cual estaba sentado al lado suyo.

-Ah sí, lo de entonces-dice Mark como si todos entendierais lo que decía.- ¡Por un momento el viento se convirtió en un torbellino!-exclama el castaño.

-Yo sí que me acuerdo, menudo vendaval que se saco de repente-responde Harley.

-Si pudieras repetir y controlar ese viento, creo que podría convertirse en una gran supertecnica, el entrenador quiere que entrenes por tu cuenta para conseguirlo-termina de explicar Jude al peliazul.

-De acuerdo-responde Nathan con una sonrisa en la cara-¿De modo que tengo que conseguir dominar es supertecnica?

-Si-le dice Jude como si quisiera de terminar de hablar con el afeminado-Shawn, Thor ahora vosotros. Me gustaría mucho que practicaseis una supertecnica combinada de tiro.

-¿Supertecnica combinada de tiro?- pregunta Shawn algo extrañado

-Si-afirma Jude-creo que podríamos tener un recurso muy útil si uniésemos la potencia y el equilibrio físico de Thor con la velocidad de carrera de Shawn.

-¿Aumentar nuestra capacidad ofensiva eh?-pregunta el del mechón naranja- Cuenta con nosotros. A por ellos Shawn, ¿vale?

Shawn asiente y después Jude para de hablar y vuelve a concentrarse en la comida. Suspiras una vez más y le pegas un sorbito a tu vaso de leche y te quedas mirando fijamente el liquido blanco del interior mientras escuchas comentar a tus compañeros las ideas de el estratega.

De repente un comentario por parte de Harley hace que levantes la vista del recipiente:

-¿Qué te parece la idea Jude?

-Harley y Jack…, puede que salga algo interesante de esta combinación, de acuerdo-responde Jude haciendo un leve asentimiento.

-¡Hurra!-grita el pelirrosa visiblemente emocionado-¡Vamos a crear una supertecnica alucinante! ¿A que si Jack?

-Eh…si claro…-responde Jack en un tono de dudosa fiabilidad.

-Es mejor no esperarse demasiado de esta pareja-ríe por lo bajo Scotty.

-Tú a callar duende-le dices al pequeño peliazul mientras te bebes el vaso de leche de un sorbo y te dedicas a asesinar con la mirada a "El muro".

-¡Ahora que ya sabemos que hacer a entrenar todos!-escuchas a Mark decir en uno de sus arrebatos de capitán del equipo

Escuchas que todos gritan uno de esos SIes en los que quedabas algo excluida y suspiras una vez más mientras te levantas para dejar la bandeja en el carrito que llevaba Willy.

X(x)

Thor y Shawn llevaban un buen rato entrenando la nueva supertecnica que había propuesto Jude y todo el equipo, menos tu amigo el calvo, se había quedado allí mirando el espectáculo, fracaso tras fracaso. Suspiras ya por enésima vez aquella mañana y Jude os da la orden de poneros a entrenar, como si de un rebaño de ovejas os tratarais te encaminas al campo siguiendo a los demás.

Después de haber estado entrenando un par de horas decides ir a beber algo de agua, así que te diriges a los grifos que hay junto al campo. Por unos segundos pones la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua para que te limpie el sudor de la nuca. De repente te quedas mirando fijamente el hormigón de la pila de agua. Te quedas unos segundos allí ensimismada cuando de repente escuchas que alguien abre otro grifo. Cierras el que habías estado utilizando y ves a Jordan haciendo lo mismo que tú segundos atrás:

-Hola Jordan-saludas sin obtener respuesta por parte del chico-tierra llamando a Jordaaaan eo eo ¿hay alguien?-llamas al chico una vez más.

Te acercas por la espalda al peliverde y le pegas una colleja despertándole de su ensimismamiento:

-¿Qué quieres Alex?-pregunta el chico con desgana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntas-tienes mala cara.

-Me encuentro perfectamente-responde algo borde.

-Ehm…Jordan quería pedirte un favor…-dices haciendo que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco-pero también te beneficiaría a ti, tranquilo.

-Te escucho-responde Jordan bebiendo un trago de agua y cerrando la llave del grifo.

-Me gustaría que me ayudaras a entrenar para una nueva supertecnica-le dices haciendo que el chico te mire extrañado.

-¿Yo?-pregunta aun más extrañado el afeminado.

-Sí.

-Pero Alex, ¿de qué te iba a servir yo? Soy un inútil en comparación con los demás-escuchas que dice el peliverde con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ey Jordan no llores, si he dicho algo malo lo rectifico ¿vale?-intentas consolarle al ver que gruesos lagrimones bajan por sus mejillas.

-No…no has sido tú Alex, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-gime el peliverde.

Extiendes los brazos y abrazas a Jordan con ternura, acariciando su pelo despacio, con un aire maternal que no sabias muy bien de donde te habías sacado:

-Ya paso…ya paso…-murmuras mientras el peliverde hunde la cara en tu hombro.

Permanecéis así unos minutos que te parecen segundos hasta que el peliverde se separa de ti y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano:

-Gracias Alex, perdona por esto, no volverá a pasar-te dice Jordan visiblemente avergonzado.

-Tranquilo, esas cosas nos pasan a todos-intentas calmarle mientras le palmeas la espalda con suavidad.

-Alex, ¿puedo ayudarte a entrenar?-te pregunta entonces con una sonrisa inocente que te arranca la respiración de lo adorable que es.

-¿Porque te lo iba a haber pedido sino eh?-preguntas dándole un leve coscorrón en la cabeza al chico con el puño y echando a correr escaleras abajo mientras el peliverde te persigue con una sonrisa en la cara.

X(x)

Sueltas uno de tus suspiros; mundialmente famosos en el equipo y te llenas la boca de espaguetis. Miras a Jordan el cual estaba sentado frente a ti y toqueteaba la comida del plato con desgana. Bebes un trago de agua y te limpias los labios para después quedarte mirando a los ojos del chico:

-¿No te gusta la pasta?-le preguntas cogiendo otro tenedor lleno de espaguetis y sorbiéndolos

Jordan niega e intenta beber de su vaso vacío de agua. Miras al desanimado peliverde y le cambias el vaso, ya que en el tuyo aun quedaba agua:

-Gracias-murmura levemente el chico, le sonríes para intentar animarle sin éxito. A los pocos segundos, al meterte el tenedor de comida a la boca notas un sabor intenso que hace que inmediatamente gires la cabeza y mires a Scotty que estaba sentado junto a ti mirándote como si esperara algo.

-Muy rico el picante duende, ¿tienen más en el mundo del que procedes?-preguntes en tono burlón haciendo que Scotty se marche a otra mesa al ver su travesura frustrada.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunta entonces la tranquila voz del ex capitán del génesis.

Asientes, aunque presientes que la pregunta iba dirigida a tu compañero de mesa el cual alza la cabeza sorprendido:

-Xa…Xavier-murmura el peliverde, haciendo que los ojos verde azulados de el pelirrojo se claven en los suyos y que le sonría con calidez.

X(x)

Terminas de desatarte las vendas que cubren tu pecho y te pones la camiseta verde del pijama junto a los pantalones cortos que hacían juego con ella. Te colocas los cascos del mp3 y comienzas escuchar la primera canción que se escucha mientras canturreas la letra en voz baja sin intención de que al día siguiente lloviera a cantaros.

"_Nothing I say comes out right,  
>I can't love without a fight,<br>no one ever knows my name,  
>when I pray for sun, it rains."<em>*****

Continúas a lo tuyo, pero cuando vas a abrir la ventana para que entre algo de brisa nocturna ves a Jordan de rodillas en el suelo y a Xavier de pie, mirándole desde arriba, algo alarmada abres la ventana y te libras de los cascos para asomar la cabeza e intentar oír algo´:

-¡Qué más da! ¡Da igual lo que haga ya porque nadie contara conmigo!-grita el peliverde- ¡Lo sé! ¡Fue un error llamar a un exjugador de un equipo de segundo rango de la academia Alius para la selección nacional!-ves que el chico sigue igual unos segundos, pero Xavier murmura algo en aquel tono tan calmado que emplea que hace que el peliverde alce la cabeza y que tu aguces el oído para intentar oír algo de lo que decía el pelirrojo.-¿mi juego a cambiado?-escuchas que dice Jordan en un tono mucho más bajo, o al menos más inaudible desde el primer piso donde te encontrabas. Después de unos cuantos murmullos más al fin Xavier alza el tono.

-Así que no te preocupes tanto Jordan, solo tienes que tener más confianza, confiar más en tu juego-después ves que Jordan asiente y Xavier por lo que se ve le sonríe-venga, ¿probamos una vez más?-pregunta Xavier

-Si-responde Jordan enérgicamente mientras se levanta del suelo

"Son tal para cual" piensas. Después recoges tu mp3 del suelo y sigues a lo tuyo completamente ajena a los ojos color esmeralda que te vigilaban desde la puerta.

X(x)

-¡Vamos Jordan una vez más!-le gritas al chico desde la otra punta de la ribera del rio mientras e chico echa a correr con el balón delante suyo.- ¡Tiene que salir por cojones!-gritas intentando robarle el balón al chico con una segada normal y corriente la cual Jordan evita con facilidad.-mierda-farfullas por lo bajo-¿Qué coño hago mal?

-Alex…si me dijeras que quieres conseguir podría ayudarte más…creo-te dice el peliverde al ver la expresión de rabia que se había adueñado de tu cara.

-Haber Jordan, ¿sabes en qué consistía la supertecnica "Hora Celestial" del equipo Zeus?-preguntas al algo desconcertado peliverde el cual asiente aun sin comprender-pues me gustaría superar esa supertecnica. Crear una que no solo bloquee a los jugadores al intentar quitarte el balón, sino que también permita bloquearlos a ellos cuando intenta sobrepasarte-le explicas completamente convencida de que tu idea era genial e insuperable.

-¿Pero para hacer la Hora Celestial, el jugador del Zeus en cuestión se quedaba quieto y a partir de eso creaba la Hora Celestial? ¿No?-pregunta el chico haciendo que se te ilumine la mirada.

-Eres un genio Jordan-le dices corriendo de nuevo a la otra punta de la rivera del rio-Jordan otra vez, ya sé cómo puede que salga-le dices al peliverde mientras que este suspira y vuelve a su posición inicial.

X(x)

Bostezas estrepitosamente haciendo que Harley se quede mirándote:

-¿No has dormido bien?-te pregunta el chico.

-Si tuvieras a dos malditos tortolitos haciéndose carantoñas TODA la maldita noche en la habitación de al lado tuyo también estarías como yo-le gruñes al chico refiriéndote a Jordan y a Xavier que estaban de pie el uno junto al otro y los miras con cara de infinito desprecio.

-Ah comprendo-dice el chico al ver que había conseguido sacar el mal humor que tenias a flor de piel.

-A reunirse-escucháis que os llama entonces el entrenador poniéndoos todos en dos filas paralelas.-Hoy nos dividiremos en dos equipos para jugar un partido de entrenamiento ¿De acuerdo?-pregunta el entrenador en aquel tono de: "Como alguien diga no le corto la cabeza".

-SI-respondéis todos al unísono.

-Ah. ¿Con que van a jugar un partido entre ellos, eh? Que interesante- te das la vuelta al escuchar aquella nueva voz tan femenina.

Era de una chica, morena de pelo azul con los ojos grises y según tu criterio era…fea. Junto a ella había una pelirroja trajeada y con un gorro azul:

-Harley, ¿Quiénes son la fea y la pelirroja?-le preguntas al chico al cual le sale una gotita en la nuca.

-La "fea" es Sue y la pelirroja, Tori. Son amigas del equipo.-te explica el chico con una sonrisa forzada al ver que las nombradas miraban hacia donde vosotros.

-Pues que amigas más feas tenéis-dices haciendo que la peliazul se te acerque con cara de asesina.

-¿A quién llamas fea adefesio?-te dice haciendo que levantes una ceja y sonrías burlona.

-Lo siento no hablo el idioma de los fetos-le respondes sacándole la lengua y provocando que Harley y Tori tuvieran que sujetarla.

-¡Soltadme! ¡A ese yo lo mato!-grita la peliazul completamente cabreada.

-Alex uno, Fea cero-dices alejándote mientras te ríes por lo bajo y te encaminas para reunirte con tus demás compañeros.

-Ahora voy a deciros los equipos-os dice Travis

De repente notas que algo se dirige a toda velocidad hacia vosotros. Giras la cabeza y en apenas unas milésimas de segundo ves a Mark interponerse entre el proyectil volador y vosotros:

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta entonces Mark al descubrir que lo que acababa de parar no era ni más ni menos que un balón de fútbol.

-No esperaba menos de ti Mark-dice entonces una voz algo grave en tono de aprobación.-has reaccionado muy bien a mi tiro.-ante vosotros se planta un tío de pelo negro recogido en una coleta, ojos anaranjados, más pálido que tu y con la nariz ganchuda.

-Dvalin-dice Mark sonriendo mientras que Xavier y Jordan retroceden visiblemente sorprendidos.

-¿Dvalin dices?-pregunta el recién llegado-Ahora me llamo Dave Quagmire, soy el capitán del equipo Neo Japón.

-¿Neo Japon?-pregunta vuestro capitán extrañado.

De repente de detrás de Dave salen varios chavales de vuestra edad con la misma camiseta que él. Vas examinándolos uno a uno hasta que encuentras a la persona que menos esperabas allí, la persona a la que menos esperabas volver a ver en siglos:

-¡Joe, Alan,Derek!-exclama Joe.

-Blue Sea-dice Nathan con el ceño fruncido.

-No me lo puedo creer pero si son jugadores del Brain del Farm del Kirkwood y hasta del…-antes de que Tod pueda terminar la frase sueltas un gruñido.

-Y basura del Occult-escupes al ver a cierto chico el cual sonríe maliciosamente al escuchar tu comentario.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Mark- dice entonces una voz femenina a espaldas de los recién llegados.

De detrás de ellos sale una mujer atractiva de ojos azules, pelo negro y vestida con una chaqueta amarilla, camiseta azul y pantalones rojos:

-¡La entrenadora Lina Schiler!-dice Mark entonces muy sorprendido, al igual que más de la mitad de vuestro equipo.

El entrenador se coloca frente a la recién llegada mientras que tu miras con odio al chico del Occult al que habías reconocido en las filas del Neo Japón, pelo lila en punta, con una venda que le tapaba los ojos y le echaba algo de pelo hacia atrás. La venda tal y como la recordabas, morada y con un enorme ojo rojo que parecía mirarte con rayos equis. Sabias de sobra que el chico veía perfectamente a través de aquello y que estaba viendo tu cara, porque podías ver su sonrisa maligna aumentando poco a poco. Johan Tassman seguía igual que siempre:

-Pst…Harley-le dices al pelirrosa que estaba a tu derecha-¿Quién es esa?

-Es nuestra antigua entrenadora-murmura entre dientes el chico intentando mantener su expresión seria.

-Percyval Travis supongo,-dice la mujer en un tono que imponía lo suficiente como hasta para que el pelimorado del Neo Japón dejara de mirarte raro-es un placer me llamo Akilina Schiller.

-Encantado de conocerla, Hillman me ha hablado de usted, al parecer es la entrenadora del mejor equipo de todo el planeta-dice vuestro entrenador con su semblante imperturbable.

-Si ya conoce la historia entonces podre ser breve. Como entrenadora del Neo Japón solicito un partido contra el Inazuma Japón. Pero eso sí, si el Neo Japón gana ocuparemos el puesto de la selección japonesa.

-¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!-decís todos al unísono mientras os quedáis boquiabiertos.

-Pero bueno, eso es ridículo-dice Thor en voz alta.

-¿Y bien, piensa aceptar nuestro desafío o no?-dice Schiller en tono desafiante.

Travis permanece unos segundos callado, reflexionando, mientras que todos le miráis ante la posibilidad de un si por respuesta:

-De acuerdo

Todos miráis al entrenador completamente incrédulos ante su respuesta y entonces desvías tu mirada para entrecruzarla con la de Tassman el cual no había parado de mirarte a través de su venda durante toda la conversación entre los dos entrenadores:

-Entrenador…-murmura Mark mientras que una risilla malvada escapa de los pálidos labios del capitán del otro equipo.

Todos os disponéis a marcharos hacia vuestro improvisado banquillo cuando escuchas hablar a cierta persona:

-Espero que tu nivel de juego no haya bajado Alex, sobre todo después de tu desafortunado accidente-escuchas a Johan decir con malicia.

-Tranquilo porque sigo siendo capaz de patearte el trasero y salir de rositas Johan-le gruñes enseñándole tus levemente afilados colmillos.

-Oh vaya, mira el miedo que me dan tus amenazas solo de oírlas tiemblo de terror.

-Igual que tú a mi y tu equipo de paquetes, ¿son más penosos que los del Occult?-preguntas sacándole la lengua al chico y notando un par de miradas asesinas por parte de los del Neo Japón.

-Ya pero al menos yo tengo un equipo y tu no tienes a…nadie-escuchas que responde Tassman con malicia, notando como te vas a calentando poco a poco.

-Repítelo si te atreves-gruñes entre dientes el odio apoderándose de ti poco a poco.

-Que todos tus amigos están en un lugar mejor-responde el chico comenzando a reírse y provocando que tus compañeros de equipo se queden mirándote y los compañeros de Johan a él.

-Te mato…-murmuras-Johan Tassman… ¡Juro que te mato te mato te matoooo!-gritas a punto de abalanzarte hacia el de no ser por varios de tus compañeros que te sujetan e impiden que le arranques la cabeza de un mordisco-¡soltadme soltadme soltadmeeee! ¡Yo me lo cargo, me lo cargo!-gritas mientras ves a Johan dedicándote una sonrisa burlona y dirigiéndose a su banquillo.

Destensas repentinamente los músculos y sientes que los ojos se te llenan de lagrimas, notas como sus compañeros aflojan su agarre y simplemente te quedas quieta unos segundos, notando los ojos de casi todos los miembros del equipo clavados en ti. Respiras hondo y echas a correr hacia el edificio principal, sin molestarte en escuchar preguntas por parte de nadie, ni el consentimiento del entrenador para marcharte. Tampoco tenias ganas de insultar a Tassman, ni de verle, ni de nada. No paras de correr hasta que llegas a tu habitación y cierras la puerta tras de ti y caes al suelo de rodillas, sollozando y cubriéndote la cara con las manos, notando como gruesas gotas de agua salada bajan por tus mejillas. Notando la impotencia de la realidad hace que te derrumbes completamente.

Unos segundos después caminas torpemente hasta tu cama y te desplomas encima, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan con libertad y empapen tu almohada. Sollozas con fuerza y hasta que notas que te falta el aire y lo recuperas para sollozar más fuertemente. Palpas el camino hasta tu mesita de noche y coges el marco con la foto de tus compañeros, tus amigos, aquellos a los que no volverías a ver. El cristal del marco comienza a llenarse de pequeñas gotas de agua salada que van cubriéndolo poco a poco hasta que por caprichos de la gravedad únicamente la cara de la otra chica de la foto queda visible. Pelo verde, largo, recogido en una coleta en rastas. Sus ojos, uno rojo y el otro morado miraban distraídamente al chico rubio que estaba junto a ti, sonriendo, al igual que todos en la foto:

-Mira… ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿¡Porque!?-gritas con toda la rabia del mundo mientras golpeas con fuerza el colchón.

Caes una vez más abrasándote sobre ti misma con impotencia. Las lágrimas siguen bajando, entrecierras tus ojos, algo adormecida. Pero de repente escuchas un murmullo, casi como si no viniera de fuera, si no que sonaba en tu cabeza:

-Alex…Alex… ¡Coño Alex espabila!-escuchas que grita una voz femenina, la cual ahora era bastante mas nítida que al principio.

Abres los ojos completamente sorprendida al identificar la voz y te quedas con los ojos y la boca abiertos mirando la silueta que se perfilaba ante ti. Parpadeas un par de veces dudando que estuvieras viendo bien lo que tenías delante. Ella estaba ahí, delante de ti:

-¿Mi…Mira?-preguntas en un susurro a penas inaudible mientras tragas saliva.

-Chica ni que hubieras visto un fantasma-repone aquella especie de silueta que tenías delante.

-Pe…pero tu…estas…-vacilas al intentar darle una respuesta.

-Muerta-responde cortante aquel reflejo de lo que una vez había sido tu amiga. Apenas le veías algo más que la cara y su pelo suelta cayéndole sobre los hombros.

Asientes e intentas desviar la mirada de los ojos de la otra chica pero te es imposible, al pensar de nuevo en todo lo que habías sufrido tras perderla.

-¿Qué haces aquí llorando como una cría? ¿Qué haces aquí llorando cuando allí afuera se está jugando un partido con el que se decidirá si cumples tu sueño de ganar el mundial? Respóndeme Alex.

-Yo…solo…-intentas tartamudear al ver el tono serio que había adoptado la que una vez fue tu amiga.

-Alex, lo que ha dicho Johan ahí fuera es mentira, no estás sola, tienes a tu madre, a Marcus y a todos tus compañeros de equipo que te apoyan, algunos más que otros pero seguro que confían en ti tanto como lo hacíamos nosotros. ¿A caso te vas a dejar engañar por ese idiota del Occult?

-N...no.

-¿Qué has dicho, no te oigo?-te dice la peliverde en tono burlón.

-No.

-A penas te oigo.

-¡No!-gritas con todas tus fuerzas haciendo que la silueta de tu compañera sonría.

-Bien, ahora ve ahí fuera y machácalos-te dice mientras te secas las lágrimas que aun bajaban por tus mejillas con el brazo-y dile a Marcus que le quiero…

Parpadeas y cualquier rastro que hubiera podido quedar de Mira se desvanece incluyendo tu miedo y aturdimiento. Te levantas de la cama y miras tu foto una vez más. Por una vez aquella imagen en vez de nostalgia te inspira infinita confianza en ti misma.

"_Nothing I say comes out right,  
>I can't love without a fight,<br>no one ever knows my name,  
>when I pray for sun, it rains."*<em>

"_**Nada de lo que digo sale bien,**_

_**no puedo amar sin pelear.**_

_**Nunca nadie sabe mi nombre,**_

_**cuando rezo para que haga sol llueve" **_

**Becca-I´m Alive**


	22. Capitulo 22:Johan es un tio legal,creo

**Hola muy buenas gente (si es que queda alguien leyendo esto, lo cual dudo) se que entran ganas de matarme cada vez que actualizo y escribo pero es que la inspiración es muy caprichosa y mi tiempo para escribir muy muy escaso así que si coinciden es como para celebrarlo. Ha sido sobre todo el instituto lo que me ha impedido escribir así que espero poder subir otro capi ahora que vamos a tener vacaciones de Navidad. Sin más gracias como siempre a Amaia(ella es la que me presiona para que escriba) y bueno espero que me dejéis reviews los cual como siempre contestare gustosa.**

**Inazuma Eleven es de Level 5, Alex, Marcus, Mira Bram y todo el instituto Monster es mio, solo mio.**

-Perdón-dices haciendo una leve reverencia delante de tus compañeros de equipo-esto no volverá a pasar.

Habías bajado de tu cuarto cuando te habías asomado por la ventana y al parecer había terminado la primera parte del partido. Lo primero que debías hacer era disculparte ante ellos dado que no tenían la culpa de tus desgracias, y obviamente suplicar para que el entrenador no se hubiera cabreado demasiado:

-Tranquilo Alex, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera-te dice Mark-a demás Johan se había metido contigo has hecho bien evitando la disputa.

-Gracias capitán.

Después de eso tus compañeros de equipo te muestran una sonrisa de aprobación y te diriges al entrenador, adoptando la expresión más seria y arrepentida posible:

-Lamento lo ocurrido entrenador. Me he dejado guiar por mis impulsos y los he impuesto a lo más importante en estos momentos, lo cual es el equipo. Estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo más adecuado para corregir mi comportamiento-dices casi de un tirón intentando no desviar la mirada de los ojos de Travis los cuales parecían atravesarte y mirar dentro de ti.

-Neverland, no se cual es tu relación con ese jugador del Neo Japón pero si esto afecta a tu juego te pediré que abandones el equipo. Sin embargo-dice haciendo que cierres los ojos con fuerza-creo que esa rabia acumulada que llevas podría ser útil para el equipo, así que te concedo una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo no tolerare otro comportamiento similar ¿Esta claro?-pregunta el entrenador haciendo que respires hondo.

-Si señor-respondes alzando la cabeza-no le defraudare.

-Ahora vuelve con tus compañeros.

Asientes levemente y te das la vuelta hacia tus compañeros los cuales te devuelven la sonrisa, exceptuando a Caleb el cual te miraba como evaluándote. Ante tu asombro, algo así como una sonrisa ilumino la cara de Archer durante unos segundos para que después adoptara su habitual expresión seria.

Sonríes para ti al descubrir aquella reacción, no sabias porque pero era muy agradable ver sonreír al pelimorado. ¿Pero qué leches estabas pensando? El destino del Inazuma Japon se decidía en aquel partido y tu pensando en ver sonreír a uno de tus compañeros. Te das una torta mental y vuelves en ti, desvías la mirada y encuentras al otro lado la de Johan que te mira desde el banquillo lateral al vuestro.

La sonrisa burlona del chico parecía haber desaparecido y una especia de mirada de arrepentimiento es lo que esta vez te dirigía, apartas la vista incapaz de seguir mirando al chico. Estas muy ofendida y dolida por lo que te había dicho y te negabas a darle la razón porque posiblemente echarías a llorar por la rabia y la frustración.

Ves como en el campo se alinea vuestro equipo y tras respirar hondo te centras en el campo intentando evitar mirar a Johan que parecía querer llevarte la contraria. Suspiras profundamente y ves que Jordan mira el suelo con cara de rabia y frustración. Después de lo que había estado sufriendo el pobre chico los últimos días no te extrañaría nada que aquel partido contra varios antiguos compañeros de la Academia Alius le estuviera poniendo bajo demasiada presión. Ver a Jordan con aquella cara hacia que te sintieras francamente mal porque el chaval tiene un punto de adorabilidad que traspasaba lo natural.

Neo Japón saca de centro, y comienzan a subir hacia vuestro campo. Desvías la mirada hacia el marcador, 1-1. Los chicos tenían que ganar a toda costa. Xavier consigue arrebatarles el balón, y cuando piensa en pasarle a Nathan los del Neo Japon rodean al peliazul. Xavier sin otra alternativa posible, y con intención de ayudar a su novio, le pasa a Jordan haciendo que el peliverde se sorprenda y se quede quieto unos instantes mirando a Xavier, no pudiendo aguantar más te levantas y gritas:

-¡Animo Jordan! ¡Tú puedes!

Jordan te dirige una sonrisa a la cual respondes lo mejor que puedes, con una sonrisa. El peliverde comienza a avanzar hacia el campo contrario cambiando su expresión sorprendida por una mucho más decidida.

Pero el tío al cual antes Nathan había identificado como Bluesea y Johan se dirigen hacia Jordan con no muy buenas intenciones "Confió en ti Jordan, tu puedes" te dices mientras cierras los ojos unos instantes y cruzas los dedos de la mano derecha. Cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos ves un fogonazo de luz el cual irradia Jordan y gracias al cual supera a los dos jugadores que iban a por él:

-¡Bien hecho Jordan!-le gritas mientras las gerentes también le animan desde el banquillo, hasta que un defensa del tamaño de un armario de dos puertas le hace una segada al peliverde el cual pierde el balón y este se va fuera:

-Por que poquito-dice Sue también conocida como La fea.

-¿Pero habéis visto la supertecnica de Jordan? Es fantástica ¿No, chicos?-dice Celia completamente emocionada.

-Era tan rápido que Jordan parecía un relámpago. Así que creo que debemos llamarla Carrera Relámpago.

-Vaya, tío cada día te superas-murmuras por lo bajo haciendo que a Willy le dé un bajón y que se siente de espaldas a vosotros deprimiéndose por lo bajo.

Xavier saca de banda y vuelve a pasarle a su "churri" el cual sin miramientos hacia los del Neo Japón efectúa su nueva supertecnica:

-Carrera relámpago-grita el chico superando a un ex jugador del Zeus.

Jordan de un fuerte chut le pasa a Axel el cual inmediatamente efectúa una de sus supertecnicas más poderosas:

-¡Tormenta de fuego!

Entonces cuando el segundo gol parece evidente, dos de los defensas del Neo Japón se unen al portero "Y menudo portero Grrrrr" para crear una supertecnica de esas que te dejan con la boca abierta:

-¡Muralla infinita total!-gritan formando un enorme muro el cual cubre la portería y hace que la tormenta de fuego de Axel rebote como si se tratase de un tiro lanzado por un crio de cinco años.

-¿Pero bueno que ha sido eso?-murmura Tori.

-Nunca había visto una supertecnica como esa-dice Sue.

-Es como una versión aumentada y mejorada de la técnica del Instituto Farm-os explica Silvia.

-¿El instituto Farm?

-Pues si. Una supertecnica de portería que usaron para tener el record de partidos seguidos sin encajar un solo gol.

-Mierda-murmuras. Mientras miras al portero tío bueno volviendo a poner el balón en juego.

Intentaran lo que intentaran veías rebotar una y otra vez vuestros disparos y supertecnicas en aquella Muralla infinita total, una y otra vez y una y otra vez. Pero tras no de esos rebotes, el Neo Japón contraataca. Pero pasan sin mucha dificultad entre vuestros jugadores:

-Todos parecen muy cansados –murmura Silvia remarcando lo obvio.

-Es el efecto de haber estar atacando sin parar.

-Como sigamos así el siguiente gol es inminente-dices, haciendo que todos los que estan a tu alrededor te miren atónitos.

-¿Pero cómo puedes ser un tío tan pesimista?-pregunta Sue

-Seré pesimista pero al menos no soy feo-le respondes en tono burlón, provocando que te lanzara una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

Entonces es cuando los delanteros del Neo Japón llegan a la portería y comienzan a disparar sin descanso, Mark paraba los disparos a duras penas. El Neo Japón contraataca una y otra vez y una y otra vez hasta tal punto que Jordan en un intento de arrebatarle la pelota a Dave tropieza y cae de bruces al suelo, jadeando. Te levantas del banquillo pero antes de que puedas animarle para que se levante unos metros más allá de donde Jordan había caído Dave comienza a ejecutar una supertecnica la cual siempre te había parecido espectacular. La sabiduría Divina de Byron Love llevada a un grado superior:

-¡Sabiduría Divina dos!-grita Dave dejando boquiabierto a todo el equipo.

-No podemos perder aquí ni ahora, nosotros tenemos que ir al mundial-escuchas al capitán-¡Superpuño Invencible!

Y ante el asombro de todos Mark despeja el tiro y lo manda fuera:

-¡Lo consiguió!-decís todos los del banquillo al unísono menos Caleb, para variar.

-Cuanta más pasión siente uno por el futbol más mejoran las ultrasupertecnicas-escuchas a Darren .

-Haremos unos cambios-escuchas entonces a Travis. Alzas la cabeza y Caleb hace lo mismo, solo que su cara daba miedo y la tuya digamos que no tanto- Jordan será sustituido por Archer- Caleb tu y el recién nombrado pelimorado os quedáis boquiabiertos-y Darren sustituirá a Scotty.

-Da lo mejor de ti-le dices a Archer dándole una palmadita en la espalda

El chico te mira y sonríe:

-Si

-¿Por qué le animas? Te acaba de quitar la oportunidad de jugar-dice Caleb mirando a Archer con odio, mucho odio.

Travis entonces llama a Mark y el chico cambia el uniforme de portero por uno de jugador:

-¿Juegas de algo más a parte de portero?-le preguntas al de la cinta naranja

-Sí, también soy líbero.

-Aam

Entonces ves que Jordan vuelve al banquillo con la cabeza gacha y una expresión bastante triste en la cara:

-Vamos, anímate. Has hecho todo lo que has podido-le dices ofreciéndole un huequito junto a ti.

-No ha sido suficiente-murmura.

-Es más de lo que he hecho yo. Mírame. Los tres partidos serios que hemos jugado aquí he estado.

-Me alegro que tú también estés mejor-te dice el chico mientras entrecierra los ojos y se recuesta en tu hombro.

-Seguro que Xavier sabrá como recompensarte-le dices

-¿Sabes que eres una pervertida integral?-murmura el chico haciendo que una sonrisa aflore en tus labios.

-¿Por qué demonios juega Archer y no yo?-escuchas que murmura Caleb con cara de asco mientras apoya su cara en su mano-¿Por qué?

Johan saca de banda y entonces y si sin ningún tipo de señal entre ellos todos los jugadores del Neo Japón suben hacia vuestro campo menos los dos defensas y el portero. En una combinación de pases rápidos el Neo Japón llega junto a la portería y entonces dos de los delanteros lanzan a Dave por los aires junto al balón:

-¿Pero que hacen?-preguntas.

-Una supertecnica del Kirkwood-te dice Celia.

-¡Triangulo Z dos!-gritan entonces al formar un triangulo entre ellos y lanzar el balón a una velocidad tremenda hacia el asustado Darren.

Entonces ves que Archer echa a correr tras el balón y da un salto para intentar pararlo, pero apenas lo roza con la punta del pie:

-¡Oh no!-grita el chico levantando la pierna, pero de repente se crea una especie de corriente de aire y el balón llega completamente detenido a donde Darren.

-¿Eh?-te quedas mirando fijamente al chico "Eso también paso en otro partido, ¿pero cuando?" te preguntas a ti misma mientras el partido se reanuda. Darren le lanza el balón a Mark, quien nada más recibirlo corre hacia la portería junto a Jude y Axel. Obviamente los jugadores de Neo Japón no tienen tiempo para volver a su propio campo. Aunque Dave en un desesperado sprint alcanza a Mark e intenta quitarle el esférico. Vuestro capitán, con un juego de pies del que no le habrías visto capaz en la vida salta y les pasa el balón a Jude y a Axel. Entonces Jude lanza el balón al aire y Jude y Axel le alcanzan y entonces se combinan para lanzar una potente supertecnica:

-¡Ruptura relámpago!-gritan al unísono. El chut sale disparado hacia la recién creada muralla infinita total y la destruye por completo marcando el segundo gol que rompiendo el empate.

Y segundos después el pitido final que hace que te levantes del banquillo casi involuntariamente para después volver a sentarte. Junto a ti las gerentes gritan y vitorean al equipo mientras que tú durante unos instantes también te sientes feliz, para después darte cuenta de que en aquello tú no habías colaborado. Algo cabizbaja te dispones a levantarte cuando escuchas a alguien desde tu espalda:

-Mmm… Alex, ¿podemos hablar?

Te giras y allí estaba, con la cabeza algo gacha, durante unos instantes las primeras palabras que pretenden aflorar de tus labios son "¡Vete a la mierda!" pero te retractas y le miras con decisión:

-Vale.

-Pero no aquí, prefiero en un sitio más…privado-repone el chico haciendo que te levantes algo exasperada.

-A demás con exigencias-murmuras mientras le guías tras el cobertizo al que los chicos llamaban "Club de Futbol"-¿y bien?

-Yo…perdona. Siento haberme portado como un cerdo-te dice el chico.

Parpadeas un par de veces algo incrédula al oír aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios del chico con los ojos vendados. Notas que se te humedecen los ojos. No habías visto a Johan desde hacía meses y ahora que le veías después de todo lo que te había pasado tú primera reacción era echarte a llorar y contárselo todo, pero en vez de eso sueltas un suave gemido y miras al ojo rojo que había dibujado en su venda lila:

-¿Visitaste a Marcus?

-Sí. El pobre lo llevaba fatal ¿sabes? Se cree responsable o algo y no dejaba de repetirse que el podría haber hecho más. Por Mira, por ti y los demás. Cuando se fue a Okinawa pensó que no volverías a despertar-durante unos instantes el nudo que se había empezado a afirmar en la garganta se aprieta y a poco provoca que comiences a llorar pero fuerzas los lacrimales a tope para no ceder.

-Gracias Johan-murmuras.

-No es nada…juju

-¿De qué te…-entonces te das cuenta de algo. Johan lo sabía. Desde el principio-¿Por qué no has dicho…

-¿Qué beneficio me aportaría?-te pregunta sonriendo con picardía-Ninguno. Así que, ¿para qué?

-Yo…gracias

-Bueno, te voy a pedir una cosa.-y antes de que puedas preguntar notas el cálido tacto de los labios del chico sobre los tuyos. A los pocos segundos se separa de ti.

-M…mi beso…-murmuras tocándote los labios.

-¿Qué? Genial ¿no?-te pregunta el chico.

-Mi primer beso… a la mierda… contigo…-balbuceas no sabiendo si reír o llorar.

-Ah, que era tu primer beso. Bueno, no le des importancia.

-¿Qué no le de importancia? Qué no le de importancia, dice. Yo te mato te mato te mato ¡TE MATO!-gritas echando a correr tras el chico el cual ya se batía en retirada.


	23. Capitulo 23-El pasado puede doler

**Hola y recordad si me matáis no puedo seguir escribiendo. Siento no poder cumplir nunca con lo que prometo pero es que he andado más liada de lo habitual y cómo veis eso de escribir para navidad se ha pospuesto meses. Recordad también que solo puedo escribir los fines de semana y que en estos meses las vacaciones han sido escasas, así que sed misericordiosos. No os quejéis tampoco mucho que os escribí un yaoi de Nagumo y Suzuno así que relax. En fin ya sabéis los reviews siempre se agradecen y gracias por leer.**

Caleb se quitó el chándal y durante unos instantes se quedo sentado en la cama. Soltó un gruñido y después se levanto y se libro de su camiseta blanca dejando a la vista su pálido y bien formado torso. Cuando el chico iba a cerrar la ventana de su cuarto vio algo que le hizo quedarse quieto unos instantes. Alex. Estaba agachada, recolocándole la cadena a su bicicleta, Caleb apoyó ambos brazos en la cornisa de la ventana y prosiguió observándola, viendo como la chica se ponía de pie y giraba la cabeza. Los ojos verdes con brillos grisáceos de Caleb se encontraron con los ojos de color azul puro de la peligris. A los pocos segundos Alex desvió la mirada sin inmutarse y se montó en su bicicleta. Caleb la vio alejarse a través del patio hasta que apenas fue un puntito multicolor saliendo por la puerta enrejada del Raimon . Caleb suspiro, segundos más tarde frunció el ceño extrañado, el no suspiraba, nunca. ¿Porque aquella chica había provocado aquello? Caleb miró distraído la revista de deportes que tenía sobre la mesa, había una foto de todo el equipo bajo un titular en letras grandes "¡Las jóvenes promesas del fútbol japonés reunidas en un equipo!" El castaño se quedo unos instantes mirando la imagen de Alex que aparecía allí retratada. Aquellas sonrisa tan enigmática, aquellos ojos… "¡Aj!" Caleb apartó la revista un manotazo y se tumbo en la cama, rememorando aquella temporada en la cual había frecuentado el hospital.

_10 meses atrás_

Caleb saltó a través de la ventana como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer durante aquella semana en la que había visitado a su nuevo amigo siempre que había podido, y que las enfermeras no le habían pillado:

-Buenas tardes-dijo el chico en un tono extrañamente amigable para él-¿te encuentras mejor?-preguntó esta vez Caleb sin esperar obtener respuesta-ya veo que hoy tampoco estas muy hablador-sonrió burlón el chico mientras se acercaba a la cama del peligris y se le quedaba mirando unos instantes. Desde el primer momento en el que había visto al chico, este le había transmitido una sensación de paz interior y a la vez de melancolía que el medio calvo desconocía:

-Te he traído una cosa. Ya sabes la piedra que te dije el otro día que te enseñaría, así que aquí esta-el chico se sacó un colgante y se lo mostró al inconsciente peligris-¡TACHAAN!-dijo con teatralidad.

De la punta de un hilo grueso de color negro pendía una especie de gema cristalina con resplandores morados. Caleb la mantuvo en alto unos instantes:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?- el chico rio con estridencia.- Impresiona eh, ¿Sabes? El día en el que entre aquí vine a visitar a unos amigos y a uno de ellos le hice así-Caleb acercó la mano inerte del chico a su pecho-¿Notas los latidos de mi corazón? Y Joe se cagó de miedo ¡Jajajajaja!

El ojiverde se sentó unos instantes en la silla que había junto a la camilla y repuso:

-¿Algún día despertaras?-de repente Caleb aguzó el oído.

En un movimiento más felino que humano el chico saltó y se metió bajo la camilla:

-Perdona-murmuró.

A lo segundos Caleb vio como varios pares de pies enfundados en medias y zuecos de plástico paseaban por la habitación mientras dos estridentes voces femeninas comentaban cosas:

-Juraría que en esta habitación había alguien-murmuró una primera voz.

-Te lo has debido de imaginar Karen- le respondió una segunda voz.

-Pobrecillo, este es el que sobrevivió al incendio-dijo entonces la primera voz mientras un par de pies se posicionaban junto a la cama. Caleb contuvo la respiración.

-Aja, solo sobrevivieron dos, y el otro chiquillo creen que no podrá volver a andar.

-Pobrecillos, tan jóvenes y tener que sufrir tanto-escuchó Caleb que gemía la primera voz en un tonó compasivo.

-Y no han verificado nada aun pero lo más probable es que el hijo de Ann no despierte.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamó entonces de nuevo la primera voz- Pero eso es horrible, como le van a decir a la pobre madre que su hijo no va a despertar… debe de ser horrible.

-Sí, pero lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarlo y esperar…-Caleb escuchó las pisadas de ambas enfermeras alejarse al igual que sus voces.

-¿Así que nunca despertaras, eh?-Caleb bufó y se sacó el colgante del bolsillo- médicos, ¡que sabrán ellos! ¡Ahora mismo chaval te voy a salvar la vida y a transmitirte todo mi poder! ¡No quiero oír ni una queja! ¿Está claro?

El silenció se hizo latente unos instantes y en la sala solo se escucharon el electrocardiograma y la respiración entrecortada de Caleb que se superponía al respirador automático.

Caleb depositó la brillante piedra sobre el pecho de la peligris. De repente un ensordecedor pitido hizo que Caleb se tapara los oídos y que el electrocardiograma se disparara, la sala quedo inundada por una luz morada unos instantes. Caleb salió corriendo de la habitación gritando cómo no lo había hecho en su vida:

-¡Enfermera al paciente de esa habitación pasa algo!-gritó Caleb desesperado intentando llamar la atención- ¡Corran joder!-durante unos instantes Caleb vio pasar delante de sus narices doctores, camillas, enfermeras y etc… a una velocidad de vértigo. Lo último que atisbó a ver con claridad de todo aquello fue que al día siguiente cuando quiso volver no se lo permitieron, y cuando volvió una semana más tarde le dijeron que los había dejado.

X(x)

_Vuelta al presente…_

Aparcas la bici en una de aquellas estructuras metálicas que servían para eso y tras ponerle el candado te encaminas a la heladería donde días antes habías acudido con Harley. De repente antes de entras ves, que tras unos arbustos estaban malamente agazapados Jack, Tod, Jordan, Nathan(completamente ruborizado el pobre), Tori y Sue. Desvías la mirada hacia el interior, y sueltas un suspiro al fijarte en lo que miraban tan atentamente. Camelia y Mark estaban sentados el uno frente al otro compartiendo una de aquellas copas gigantes de helado que ni siquiera tú te podías comer:

-En serio no tenéis mejores cosas que hacer-les dices haciendo que se giren y se te queden mirando.

-Ssshss-te grita Sue haciendo que te pongas de cuclillas de un golpe en la cabeza.

-Fea, ¿sabes que no pueden oírnos desde aquí fuera?, ¿verdad?-le gritas mientras te levantas provocando que lo transeúntes que pasaban os miraran extrañados.

-¿Pero qué haces?-antes de que la chica pueda volver a golpearte te apartas y abres las puertas de cristal del establecimiento entrando y acercándote al mostrador. Observas divertida la escenita entre Mark y Camelia mientras ves que Sue niega y agita los brazos intentando decirte que no hagas nada. Pides tú helado y nada más salir por la puerta pasas de Sue y compañía y golpeas un par de veces el cristal provocando que Mark te salude y que el pequeño grupito que se había juntado para espiarles se disipara en milésimas de segundo. Sueltas una risita divertida y caminas calle abajo disfrutando de aquel cucurucho de helado. Casi sin darte cuenta te alejas de las calles céntricas y acabas paseando por los barrios residenciales. Cuando te terminas el helado te das media vuelta dispuesta a volver a por tu bici pero, ¿Dónde leches te habías metido? Respiras hondo y tras un par de segundos palpas en tu bolsillo:

-Mierdaaaaaa-murmuras al notar que allí no había nada más que las llaves del candado de la bici. Menudo momento para olvidarte el móvil había elegido tu cabeza.

Intentas centrarte. Estabas en una especie de parque infantil rodeado de calles algo estrechas y casas de dos pisos. Decides echarte a andar por una callejuela que tenías a tu derecha, llegas hasta lo que parece una verja metálica con un descampado al otro lado, das media vuelta y te rediriges a donde habías empezado a andar. Esta vez sigues recto hasta llegar a una bifurcación:

-Ni Teseo en el laberinto del minotauro-te dices a ti misma mientras escoges uno de los dos caminos.

De repente ves a un chico en el otro extremo del callejón, de espaldas te apresuras para preguntarle donde te encontrabas:

-Disculpa, ¿podrías…-pero te detienes en el acto. El chico se da la vuelta y te muestra una sonrisa con dientes casi caninos-…Scar-murmuras comenzando a dar marcha atrás.

-Oh, mira a quien tenemos aquí, chicos mirad quien es-tras él un par de chavales de unos 16 años se quedan mirándote mientras Scar sonríe con malicia. El chico era alto con un tono de piel algo bronceado, los ojos de un color rojo escarlata. Y tres cicatrices que le marcaban la mejilla como si de un zarpazo se trataran, su pelo era largo y de color azabache.

-Eh... esto…ho…hola…-murmuras temblorosa.

-Hola Alex ¿has venido a devolvernos lo que nos debía Bram verdad?, que amable por tu parte.

-¡No! ¡Sabes de sobra que él no os debía nada! ¡Y ahora me voy!-te das media vuelta pero el chico te agarra con fuerza del hombro.

-Alex, menos bromas conmigo-intentas zafarte pero el chico te da media vuelta y te propina un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que caigas de rodillas, cortándote la respiración unos instantes.

-Ugh…bastardo

-Alex así no lo arreglas, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, tráenos el dinero y todo solucionado.-el chico se agacha y alza tu barbilla.

-Jamás-gruñes escupiéndole a la cara haciendo que el chico ponga cara de asco y después e pegue una torta.

-Tsk, asquerosa cría-el chico se levanta y se limpia la cara con la muñeca-no sé que porque te apreciaba tanto Bram, pareces un tío y estas más plana que una tabla.

-Porque él no era como tu…-murmuras

-¿Qué gruñes por lo bajo? Eh, perra-te dice burlón.

-El…no era… ¡Una sucia rata de alcantarilla como tú!-le gritas mientras te pones de pie tambaleándote y echas a correr.

Aquel no era tu estilo, es más si no te lo hubieras pensado antes seguro que en vez de correr en estos instantes le estabas estampando un puñetazo en la cara. Pero era Scar seguido de su sequito de matones. Tenías una posibilidad entre un millón de derrotarle en un cuerpo a cuerpo. A demás estando en el Inazuma Japón no podías meterte en peleas, si no todo se iría al garete, y no era plan. Aun te dolía el estomago y el haber estado comiendo helado no ayudaba, ya que notas que te entra el flato:

-Mierda-gimes por lo bajo al ver que todos los callejones daban a otros que al mismo tiempo se ramificaban en más. Tuerces una vez más y entonces lo ves, estabas en aquel parque en el que te habías dado cuenta de lo perdida que estabas.

Atraviesas el parque a toda pastilla y cuando llegas a la calle que estaba en el otro extremos caes de bruces al suelo, notando como las rodillas te escocían y te dolía el tobillo horrores. Te levantas como puedes entonces escuchas la risita traviesa de Scar detrás de ti:

-Oh pobre, pobrecita Alex-notas que te aplasta el pazo de un pisotón-¿pensabas huir de mi? Sabes que no puedes Alex, sabes que no.

-¡Suéltame joder!-le gritas intentando atraer la atención de algún transeúnte que pasara por allí.

-Chicos, levantadla-notas como Scar aparta su pie. Haces un amago de escapar a rastras pero dos de tíos con pinta de macarras te levantan por los brazos.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Dejadme marchar!-vuelves a gritar haciendo que un perro empiece a ladrar desde uno de los jardines de las casas colindantes.

-Tsk, chica lista. ¿Intentando llamar la atención eh?-el chico te pega un puñetazo en la barriga y hace que sueltes un fuerte gemido.-así me gusta sumisa y tranquila.

Le lanzas una mirada iracunda al chico y le escupes otra vez provocando que te pegue una torta que hace que te arda la cara. Notas que la sangre te baja por la comisura del labio. Te acababa de partir el labio, y dolía horrores. Pegas un suave gemido y el chico sonríe con malicia una vez más. Después te pega otro puñetazo, pero este en la cara haciendo que comiences a sangrar copiosamente de la nariz. Sueltas un grito que pronto es silenciado por el ruido de Scar pegándote otro puñetazo. Notas que se te nubla la vista y que te pitan los oídos, involuntariamente sueltas algún grito y gemido por cada patada y puñetazo que te pega el chico, hasta el punto en el que ya no sabías si estabas despierta o aquello era una horrible pesadilla. Escuchas risas por parte de los chicos, pero las escuchas como si estuvieras bajo el agua.

Notas que alguien te levanta del pelo provocando que grites una vez más:

-Oh pobre, pobrecita Alex. ¿Te rindes?-el chico aprieta con fuerza tu pelo una vez más, provocando que otro grito de dolor se escape de tus labios-¡Responde!-te exige.

-Jamás… ¡JAMÁS!-le gritas con las últimas fuerzas que te quedaban.

-Como quieras, entonces no te importara que te dejaremos un pequeño recuerdo para la próxima vez.

A penas te da tiempo a reaccionar cuando ves que los chicos te agarran contra una pared mientras uno de los chicos te quita la chaqueta de un tirón y otro desgarra la manga de tu camiseta dejando tu brazo al descubierto aún aturdida intentas apartarlo pero los chicos te lo sujetan con fuerza. Entonces miras aterrada a Scar el cual te devuelve una mirada burlona. Ves algo brillante en su mano, parpadeas pero el ojo se te ha hinchado y apenas reconoces nada pero atisbas a ver como acerca eso a tu brazo y… gritas de dolor. Gimes te retuerces pero los chicos no te sueltan hasta que Scar ha terminado de grabar en tu piel una S con su navaja.

-Soltadla-escuchas que les dice haciendo que caigas como un peso muerto entre los contenedores de basura entre los que habíais acabado.-bueno Alex hasta la próxima-te dice Scar burlón retirándose y dejándote allí tirada, presionándote la herida del brazo con la chaqueta y llorando a lagrima viva soltando algún que otro gemido y pensando en la cobarde que estabas echa.

X(x)

Archer olisqueó el ambiente, iba a llover. El pelimorado miró al cielo, densas nubes se habían colocada sobre la ciudad Inazuma. Empiezan a caer gotas y a los pocos segundos un fuerte chaparrón caía sobre la ciudad, pero a Archer le daba igual. El chico se disponía a dar media vuelta y volver al albergue dando su paseo por finalizado, cuando escuchó un leve gemido, y pocos segundos después un llanto. El chico, extrañado miró en la dirección de donde procedía el ruido. En principio no vio nada en aquella especie de callejón pero entonces volvió a escuchar el llanto, con algo más de fuerza.

El pelimorado asomó la cabeza entre los contenedores y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado, allí estaba Alex, completamente empapada, con golpes,cprtes, moratones y rasguño por todo el cuerpo. La chica se presionaba el brazo con fuerza con su chaqueta, y Archer pudo ver un reguero de sangre reseca que se había quedado en su brazo:

-A…Alex ¿Qué a pasado?

La chica gira la cabeza y a penas se atreve a entablar contacto visual con el chico

-Na…nada…-gimió por lo bajo-estoy bien…déjame…-murmuro demasiado avergonzada para si quiera mirar al chico a la cara

-¡Pero qué dices! ¿Tú te has visto?-pregunta el chico mirándola con asombro.

Sin esperar respuesta de la peligris, Archer la recoge como puede y la sube en su espalda:

-Voy a llevarte al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No!-grita la chica haciendo que Archer gire la cabeza para notar que la chica aprieta levemente sus hombros-si…si me llevas ahí…nos descalificarán…-gime.

-Pe…pero Alex…-el chico intenta razonar con la chica pero esta hace una especie de amagó de negar con su cabeza.

-A casa…llévame…a casa…-murmura la chica.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunta el chico notando que poco a poco la chica entrecerraba los ojos.

-El número 13 de la urbanización que hay en la colina tras el segundo puente…-murmura casi de carrerilla la peligris haciendo que el chico trague saliva y la agarre con fuerza.

-De acuerdo…

Archer echo a correr por las calles desiertas con la peligris en la espalda, mientras la lluvia entorpecía su visión y notaba que la chica se deshacía en un mar de lágrimas en su espalda.


	24. Capítulo 24:Daños colaterales

**Hola muy buenas. Aquí está el capítulo 23 que ha tardado en salir dos meses. Al menos ha tardado menos que otras veces…supongo que eso es bueno XD. Solamente espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews porfi. Se agradecen, y mucho.**

Te despiertas con un trueno que hace que el estómago se te suba a la garganta. Estabas toda sudorosa y completamente acalorada, el pelo se te pegaba a la nuca y el flequillo a la cara. Te levantas y notas entonces que te pica horrores el brazo. Te vas a rascar cuando notas las vendas. Después notas que te cuesta ver bien con el ojo izquierdo, te tocas el parpado e instintivamente apartas la mano. Dolía mucho. Te levantas cojeando de la cama y palpas en la pared en busca de la puerta. Cuando la abres ves un pasillo oscuro al que llegaban atisbos de luz desde… ¿el piso de abajo? Miras algo desconcertada a tu alrededor y te acuerdas de que estabas en casa.

Te encaminas hasta el fondo del pasillo y entras en el baño. Notas las frías baldosas bajo tus pies, enciendes la luz y durante unos instantes te miras al espejo. Tenía un ojo con un moratón enorme, la cara llena de golpes y cortes y después bueno… los brazos igual.

La impotencia te invade y a penas eres capaz de tenerte en pie, completamente cabreada golpeas el espejo de la pared hasta que te sientes débil. No es que te sintieras débil, eras débil. Sales del baño dispuesta a meterte en la cama y no salir jamás, cuando escuchas a alguien hablar en el piso de abajo. Parpadeas un par de veces y bajas las escaleras muy despacio, agarrándote a la barandilla. Escuchas la voz de tu madre hablando con su novio actual, que al ser médico no había tenido mucho problema en echarte un vistazo:

-Ann sé que te duele mucho pero sigo pensando que deberíais denunciarlo-le decía Michael, el médico, a tu madre-va a ser lo mejor.

-¡No!-grita entonces tu madre mientras se levanta. Haces un ademan de apartarte de la puerta del salón pero vuelve a sentarse- Alex dijo que esto era su sueño, y ya sé que suena estúpido Mike pero lo único que yo quiero es que mi hija sea feliz. Quiero que algo pueda proporcionarle la felicidad que yo no le he podido dar.

Notas que se te hace un nudo en el estómago y que gruesos lagrimones bajan por tus mejillas, casi sin darte cuenta comienzas a llorar y a sollozar y caes de rodillas al suelo.

-Alex, cariño. ¿Qué haces aquí?- levantas la vista y ves a tu madre y a Mike.

-Ma… ¡Mama!-gritas lanzándote a los brazos de tu madre llorando con fuerza.

X(x)

Archer entro en el instituto Raimon mientras cerraba el paraguas que la madre de Alex le había dejado. Parecía una mujer simpática, aunque se supone que él había salvado a su hija y debía tratarlo bien. El chico suspiro y miró al reloj de pared que había colgado en una viga del techo, las 10:35, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la oportunidad de cenar.

El chico comenzó a subir las escaleras y cuando llego a las habitaciones se quedó perplejo unos instantes. Caleb estaba apoyado a la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de Alex, como esperando. Pero al ver a Archer se sorprendió tanto como el pelimorado e hizo ademan de retirarse, a lo que el expandillero respondió con un:

-Hoy no va a volver.

-¿Qué?-Caleb se dio la vuelta, sorprendido y encaró al expandillero-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Dónde está Alex?

-¿A caso no lo odias, Stonewall?

Caleb miró con desprecio al otro chico y sonrió con malicia:

-Si, hay que admitir que el tío es un idiota pero tengo temas que tratar con él.

Un silencio incomodo se impuso sobre ambos chicos, Archer se dio media vuelta e hizo ademan de marcharse pero Caleb lo detuvo una vez más:

-Todavía no me has dicho dónde está.

-Si tanto te importa pregúntaselo-le dijo Archer mientras entraba en su cuarto y cerraba su puerta tras de sí, dejando a Caleb algo desconcertado "¿Y cómo se supone que se lo voy a preguntar?" se dijo a si mismo con expresión de fastidio.

X(x)

Te despiertas algo amodorrada con un sabor pastoso e insoportable en la boca. Parpadeas un par de veces hasta que te acostumbras a la luz que había comenzado a entrar por tu ventana hacia ya un buen rato, debido a que eran las nueve y media. Te levantas con dificultad y algo desorientada. Te colocas las zapatillas de casa y recoges el vaso vacío que había sobre tu mesilla. Sales de tu cuarto y bajas hasta la cocina para meter el baso en el lavavajillas. Ves que hay un plato con unas pocas galletas de las que hacia tu madre y lees la nota que hay junto a ella: "Buenos días cariño, espero que estés bien. No salgas de casa y descansa. Nos vemos a la hora de comer. Por cierto, iré a hablar con tu entrenador por la tarde"

Sueltas un profundo suspiro y te vas al salón con el plato de galletas y un vaso de leche templada, te tiras en el sofá y enciendes la tele. Zapeas un rato hasta que finalmente dejas un _anime _cualquiera que estaban echando. A los pocos segundos de empezar a mordisquear la segunda galleta escuchas algo así como una musiquilla proveniente de algún sitio, no te das cuenta de que recuerdas que ese era tu móvil. Rápidamente dejas el vaso y el plato sobre el sofá, sales corriendo (cojeando) gritando:

-¡Ya voy a voy ya voy!-sabiendo que por mucho que gritaras y cojearas lo más rápido posible la persona al otro lado no podía verte.

Llegas hasta la cómoda de la entrada y coges el móvil a penas sin aliento:

-¿D…diga…me?-jadeas para escuchar como alguien ahogaba un grito al otro lado de la línea

-¡Alex! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? No te he visto en todo el día y me estaba preocupando y…y…y…-escuchas la estresada voz de Jordan.

-Jordan estoy bien-mientes sentándote en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared para descansar un poco.

-P..pero se te escucha muy débil…no me mientas-te dice el chico-a…además te necesito para entrenar, todos estan entrenando sus nuevas supertecnicas y si tu no estas…-te dice el chico casi murmurando lo último.

-¿Has tenido algún problema con Xavier?-le preguntas al notar que el chico te hablaba en un tono tan tristón.

-¿¡Que tiene eso que ver!? ¡Yo diciéndote que estaba preocupado por ti y me sacas a Xavier! ¿Qué es esto un culebrón americano?-te pregunta el chico bastante molesto.

-Pe…perdona

-Bueno da igual-dice de golpe como si el enfado se hubiera esfumado-a la tarde pienso pasar a verte, ¡y no me vengas con escusas!-terminó el chico.

Escuchas como cuelga y te quedas unos segundos con el teléfono en la mano, cuando de repente vuelve a sonar. Coges y te acercas el teléfono para volver a escuchar a Jordan:

-Etto... ¿Dónde vives Alex?-te dice haciendo que se te escape una sonrisa.

X(x)

-Aighsssss ¡escuece escuece escuece!-gritas apartando el brazo.

-Alex por favor no me seas cría-te dice tu madre mientras vuelve a coger tu brazo y termina de aplicar el desinfectante a la herida.

-Pero mama…

-No hay peros que valgan jovencita trae aquí ese otro brazo, venga-haces un ademan de llorar pero le tiendes tu brazo a tu madre para que quite el apósito que te había puesto su novio sobre los puntos-Mike me dijo que le llamara si se infectaba-tu madre acerca más tu brazo-pero parece estar bien.

Sueltas otro leve gemido cuando tu madre coloca un nuevo trocito de gasa con esparadrapo:

-Ala ya está-Ann se levanta del sofá recogiendo las cosas que había sobre la mesita-¿quieres un poco de té frio?-te pregunta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Asientes levemente y subes a tu habitación para ponerte una chaqueta ya que el andar en tirantes por casa no te podía sentar muy bien con el pequeño catarro que ya tenías. Recoges una sudadera azul de tu silla y miras por la ventana. En los charcos de lluvia de vuestro jardín se reflejaba el sol y aun caían leves riachuelos de agua calle abajo. Estornudas y te tapas la boca con la mano, de repente ves a gente subiendo la cuesta, y no es que fueran gente sin más, eran Mark, Jude, Jordan, Axel y Harley encaminándose hacía tu casa mientras charlaban amistosamente. De una carrera bajas al piso de abajo y recoges todo lo que podría indicar que allí vivía más de una mujer. Básicamente recoges todas tus revistas de manga que incluían _yaoi_ y las escondes debajo de la cama junto a casi todos los peluches y demás decoración que podría darles ideas equivocadas. A penas has acabado de esconder la última de tus figuritas de tíos descamisados cuando escuchas que llaman al timbre:

-Mierda…-murmuras entre dientes.

-Ya voy yo-dice tu madre desde abajo.

Sales de tu habitación y te asomas a la escalera para ver a tu madre desapareciendo en dirección a la puerta. A los pocos segundos escuchas voces entre ellas la de tu madre:

-¡Alex han venido unos amigos tuyos a verte!

-¡Ahora bajo mama!-rápidamente te quitas el pantalón del pijama y te pones unos pantalones de chándal cualquieras que encuentras en un cajón de tu cómoda.

Sueltas un leve suspiro y bajas las escaleras con pesadez. Ves que en el salón se habían sentado todos los chicos excepto Axel y Jude, por algún motivo que desconocías, a no ser que fuera mostrarle al mundo lo guays que eran, y aun así no lo conseguían.

-Hola-murmuras nada más entrar haciendo que todos se queden mirándote con cara de asombro y que Jordan tenga una especie de impulso de lanzarse a abrazarte que es frenado porque Harley se lanza antes a por ti.

-¡¿Pero tú tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?! ¡¿Eh!? ¡Pedazo de…-pero antes de seguir metiéndose contigo suaviza el tono y se queda mirándote unos instantes.

Solo por el aspecto que tenías parecía que acababas de salir de una pelea de boxeo con resultado indeterminado:

-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!-te gritan casi simultáneamente, menos Jude y Axel que permanecen en silencio observándote de los pies a la cabeza, como si no estuvieran ahí.

-Pu…pues bueno… -mentirles era tu única opción, ¿Qué más opciones tenías?-nada…yo simplemente iba corriendo con unas tijeras en la mano y…me caí por las escaleras-dices algo insegura intentando que el trío crédulo no se alarmara.-pero tranquilos mañana mismo vuelvo a entrenar… no os preocupéis…

-De eso nada-escuchas que dice entonces tu madre-no te mueves de esta casa en dos semanas.

-¡MAMA! ¡El siguiente partido es en dos semanas! ¡No puedo!-le gritas, pero de repente escuchas una vocecilla.

-Alex, tu madre tiene razón. No puedes jugar al futbol en este estado-todos se giran para ver que era Mark el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Mark, el niño que por cerebro tenía un balón de futbol, él te había dicho aquello.

-Pe…pero capitán…estoy perfectamente… ¿no me ve?-das una especie de vuelta sobre ti misma.-estoy en perfecto estado…

De repente notas que te arde la cara. Parpadeas y ves a Axel delante de ti, te acababa de pegar una bofetada, así, por las buenas:

-¡Idiota! ¡Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que si vuelves ahora no serviría para nada!-notas que se te hace un nudo en el estómago. El delantero tenía razón, en aquellos momentos no sería capaz de correr más de medio minuto sin tener que pararte por culpa de la cogerá.

-Axel tiene razón-escuchas que dice Jude tras el-tienes que tomarte tu tiempo para recuperarte, ir a entrenar ahora y que te lesiones más no es bueno ni para ti ni para nosotros.

-Pe…pero Jude…-intentas decirles-¿es que no os dais cuenta? ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de nada?-murmuras lo suficientemente alto para que te escuchen-¿Cuánto partidos he jugado, eh, cuantos? ¡Ninguno! Al contrario que vosotros gran estratega y excelentísimo delantero aquí hay gente que se está ganando el puesto a fuego-les dices subiendo el tono poco a poco-¡así que no me vengáis con la de es lo mejor para ti! ¡Por qué lo único que queréis es que vengan vuestros amiguitos a jugar en mi lugar! ¿¡Verdad!?-les gritas mientras echas a correr al baño evitando a tu madre que venía cargada con una bandeja y encerrándote en él.

-¡Soy idiota!-te gritas mientras notas como se te volvía a abrir el grifo sin control. Eras una llorona, después de todo aquello estabas muy al tanto de ello. Pero te exasperaba terriblemente que la gente pudiera verte en aquel estado, es más lo odiabas.

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta hacen que dejes de sollozar:

-Esto…Alex…soy yo…Jordan- murmura la vocecita-yo…sé que te duele…pero tienen razón…yo…

-Alex no estás solo-escuchas que dice entonces la voz de Harley en un tono casi irreconociblemente serio -por favor Alex, tomate al menos una semana para descansar…no sé qué te habrá pasado pero entiendo que no quieras contárnoslo…tendrás tus motivos-durante unos instantes te quedas pensando. Y después de limpiarte la cara con algo de papel sacado del rollo. Sales del cuarto de baño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-murmuras en un tono casi infantil-pero solo si prometéis venir a verme…

Harley y Jordan te sonríen ampliamente extendiéndote ambos sus meñiques*****:

-¡Es una promesa!-te dicen los dos a la vez mientras juntas tus meñiques con los de ellos.

-Tu madre nos ha ofrecido antes tarta así que supongo que podemos ir a…-antes de que el peliverde acabe la frase echas a correr hacia el salón. -¡Hey eso es trampa!-grita Jordan, pero para cuando se quiere dar cuenta esta solo en el pasillo y tú y Harley ya estabais en el salón comiéndoos aquel pedacito de cielo orneado por tu madre.

X(x)

El chico tenía el pelo rubio, algo despeinado, con un gorro negro que mostraba el número 8 en uno de sus laterales. Estaba mucho más moreno de lo que lo recordabas, le tiendes un vaso de zumo. El chico sonríe y lo acepta. Os quedáis unos segundos en silencio hasta que el chico rompe el silencio:

-¿Le has echado azúcar al zumo? ¡Tú estás loca!-te gruta el chico haciendo que se te escape una sonrisa de entre los labios-Sabes que no me gusta así, y para que veas lo poco que me gusta y la cara de asco que pongo me lo voy a tomar todo para que lo veas…

A los pocos segundos los dos reís con fuerza:

-Siento no haber podido jugar hasta ahora pero te prometo que en la final me sacan-le dices al chico vaciando el vaso de un sorbo.

-Sobre todo… van a sacar a una inutila como tú a jugar…-dice el chico en un tono algo sarcástico. El sol del atardecer se reflejaba en su corta melena dándole reflejos anaranjados a su brillante pelo rubio.

-Gracias tío, que hayas venido significa mucho para mí-le dices mientras el finge un gesto de molestia.

-Da gracias a que vivo a media manzana de aquí y que tu madre me haya traído porque a ver quién es el listo que sube la maldita silla de ruedas por esa maldita cuesta. De todos modos Alex, eres una de las mejores jugadoras d fútbol que conozco, así que como no te saquen iré yo mismo a decirle un par de cosas a tu entrenador.

-De acuerdo, gracias Marcus.

-De nada mujer, ahora llévame a casa y mueve ese culo destrozado tuyo-te dice burlón haciendo que pongas cara de molestia.

Le sacas la lengua y le pegas una colleja mientras lo llevas a través del jardín y os encamináis calle abajo entre risas.

***Juntar los meñiques y agitar las manos es una forma de hacer promesa muy típica entre niños en Japón.**


	25. Capitulo 25: Barro,mucho barro

**Hola y muy buenas gentecilla. Aquí vengo con el capítulo veinticinco acabado y listo para ser leído. No es tan largo como los anteriores capítulos y yo personalmente lo considero menos impactante, pero en fin ya me diréis. Una vez apelo a vuestro perdón debido a mi tardanza pero espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndolo. Recordad los reviews siempre son bien agradecidos y si necesitáis cualquier tipo de explicación pedidla mediante ellos. ¡Nos leemos!**

-Aiiiiish-siseas muy bajito haciendo que el chico ponga los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?-te dice Archer mientras empapa otro pedazo de algodón en alcohol y te limpia la herida con él.

-Pero es que…agh…-apartas el brazo soltando una especie de bufido, pero Archer te obliga a recolocarlo agarrándote con su mano, firmemente.

-Estate quieta-murmura como si se hablara a sí mismo.-Pero mira que eres quejica mujer-cuando termina de desinfectarte las heridas coloca un nuevo apósito sobre los puntos de tu brazo.

En cuanto te había bajado la hinchazón del ojo y de otras partes inflamadas no habías dudado en volver a la concentración. Aun así le habías pedido a Archer que como favor te ayudara a desinfectarte por las noches, porque si no, sabías que noche tras noche te escaquearías. Ayudas a Archer a recoger los pedazos de algodón y después te ofreces a llevarlos al baño por él, pero niega y te dedica, ¿una sonrisa?:

-Mejor descansa, mañana vuelves a entrenar y necesitaras toda tu energía-el chico sale de tu habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad y dejándote algo boquiabierta sentada sobre la cama.

Una pequeña risita escapa tus labios. El ver a Archer sonreír había sido extraño en un principio, pero su sonrisa al contario de las artificiales que veías todos los días era verdadera, cálida, y te transmitía una confianza que jamás te habrías visto capaz de depositar sobre alguien como el pelimorado.

De un suave brinco te levantas y estiras los brazos, sueltas otro suave siseo cuando notas que aún te duele el brazo derecho, pero tus piernas y el resto de tu cuerpo estaban en un razonable buen estado así que te aguantas y cierras la ventana. En el exterior ves a Travis mirar el campo de futbol pensativo, no le das mucha importancia cierras las cortinas y te metes debajo del edredón agradeciendo que Archer y tú hubierais pasado la última hora encima.

Cuando finalmente te quedas en silencio escuchas un murmullo que proviene de la habitación adyacente a la tuya:

-No…ngh…Xavier no deberíamos.-escuchas que gime Jordan.

-¡A callar que algunos intentamos dormir!-gritas golpeando la pared con fuerza.

-¡Eso que algunos no tenemos con quien divertirnos!-escuchas que grita también Harley desde un punto indeterminado, probablemente su cuarto.

Suspiras levemente al dejar de escuchar voces y ruidos y te das la vuelta quedándote mirando al techo, breves segundos después ves los reflejos de varias luces en él, pero apenas les prestas atención y te duermes.

X(x)

-Jo Alex no hacía falta ser tan duro con nosotros-te dice Jordan con cara de amargado mientras desayunáis-que tú seas un infeliz sin pareja no quiere decir que los demás también lo seamos…-en pocos segundos el peliverde ahoga un gritito al notar que le pisas el pie con fuerza.

-Decías…mi buen amigo…-le preguntas con ironía al chico mientras te sirves otro baso de zumo.

-Y nadie se cree tu escusa-escuchas a Harley detrás de ti-no sé qué leches te paso pero no hay quien se trague que ibas corriendo con unas tijeras y te caíste por las escaleras.

Ves que Jordan asiente, te preparas para replicar algo pero notas el brazo de Harley sobre tu hombro:

-No tienes por qué contarnos que paso, ya te lo dije en su momento pero al menos intenta relajarte y ser un poco más amable.

-¡Yo ya soy amable!-replicas pero Jordan niega con la cabeza. Bufas por lo bajo y desvías la mirada.

En una esquina ves que Caleb te mira fijamente y en cuanto nota que te has dado cuenta de lo que hacía, desvía la mirada al igual que tú segundos atrás y pone su cara de asco habitual.

Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto termináis de desayunar y tras ir al baño te encaminas escaleras abajo, donde se había montado una especie de reunión clandestina pre-entrenamiento:

-¡Jack hoy tenemos que poner más ganas que nunca!-escuchas gritar a Harley.

Sin prestar atención al comentario del pelirrosa a penas te da tiempo a bajar el último escalón antes de ser prácticamente arroyada por Willy Glass que baja corriendo y gritando por las escaleras:

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya sabemos con quién jugamos la final!- exclama el chico haciendo que ignores que te había atropellado y prestándole algo de atención al pringado con gafas.

-¡Claro es verdad! Hoy se celebraba la semifinal entre Arabia Saudí y Corea-dice Thor el muro humano con su habitual expresión tranquila.

-Bueno… ¿y quién ha ganado Willy? ¿Corea o Arabia Saudí?-pregunta Nathan en tono autoritario hablando por el grupo.

-Vamos a ver, ¿vosotros quien creéis que ha sido?-replica el chico con gafas haciéndose el interesante.

-¡Corta el rollo ya y dinos quien ha ganado de una vez pesado!-le grita Harley evitando que le grites algo parecido al miope solo que acompañado de una colleja.

-Haaa… ha sido Corea y además con un contundente cuatro a cero-responde Willy algo asustado por el grito que acababa de proferir el surfista de Okinawa.

-Vaya. ¿Conque Corea, eh?-dice Jude en ese tono de voz enigmático que sabía poner tan bien.

-Claro es uno de los favoritos-comenta Silvia en un nuevo amago de remarcar lo obvio.

-Da igual quien sea el rival no nos afecta-gritó Harley en uno de sus intentos de animar al personal.

Permaneces apoyada contra la pared observando con cautela la escena que se desarrollaba y suspirando con fuerza. Llevabas algo más de media semana sin darle una patada a un balón y a la supetecnica que Jordan y tu empezasteis le quedaban aun unos retoques para estar acabada, y aun así te quedaba la incertidumbre de si algún día dejarías de ser una simple banquillera, sales de tus ensoñaciones después de escuchar la voz de Travis, el cual había irrumpido tras escuchar gritar a Mark no sabías qué sobre el entrenamiento:

-Eso no será necesario.

Todos se vuelven hacía él sorprendidos, tú solamente giras la cabeza y lo miras algo confusa. Después, Travis sin cambiar de expresión os hace un gesto para que le sigáis. Vas tras tus compañeros hasta que Travis se detiene delante del campo:

-Quedan tres días para la final, y hasta ese momento os entrenareis en este campo.-levantáis la cabeza casi todos a la vez para abrir la boca casi simultáneamente al ver el campo de juego.

Barro. El campo entero cubierto de un lodo espeso que parecía tener la profundidad de varios centímetros.

-Si esto es… esto es barro-murmura Tod después de sumergir el dedo en el lodazal.

-No, chocolate iba a ser si te parece-murmuras por lo bajo provocando alguna risita que es acallada por la mirada severa del entrenador.

-¿Qué pretende entrenador? ¿Nos está diciendo que entrenemos en un barrizal?-pregunta Jude prácticamente exigiendo una respuesta.

-¿No le parece mejor que entrenemos las supertecnicas? A Shawn y a Thor les falta muy poco para tener a punto su supertecnica combinada-remarca Nathan.

-No hace falta que practiquéis las supertecnicas-os dice Travis provocando que Mark se adelante un paso.

-Pero entrenador…

-Vosotros entrenad como os he dicho y ya está-espeta Travis acallando cualquier queja que pudiera preceder a las anteriores.- ¿a qué estáis esperando? Vamos daos prisa!-os grita haciendo que varios den un paso hacia adelante.

-¿De verdad tenemos que entrenar en pleno barro? Que guarrada.

Durante unos segundos ninguno se mueve, como esperando a ver quién era el primero en lanzarse a aquel lodazal. Te dispones a dar el primer paso para no posponer más aquello cuando Axel con el balón bajo el brazo sale al campo y lo deja caer haciendo que el barro le salpique en la camiseta, después echa a correr tras él de un lado a otro del campo como si le fuera la vida en ello, y a los pocos segundos Mark también se mete en el campo de barro y echa a correr hasta llegar a la portería:

-¡Axel!-le grita, haciendo que el chico con el pelo en punta se dé por aludido y chute, lanzando el balón hasta los pies de Mark y salpicándole barro al chico en la camiseta.

-¡Mark!-le devuelve el grito Axel mientras echa a correr hacía la otra punta del campo. Tras unos segundos Mark le vuelve a devolver la pelota al grito de…

-¡Eh Axel!-y sale corriendo junto a él. Tras unos segundos Nathan reacciona.

-Eh Jude-le dice al chico de las gafas a modo de toque de atención.

-Sí, vamos nosotros también-gritó Jude mientras todos se lanzaban corriendo al barrizal tras él. Te encoges de hombros y después entras corriendo algo ralentizada por el espesor del lodo.

Los primeros quince minutos los pasáis resbalando, soltando maldiciones y chutando el balón para encontrarlo medio metro delante vuestro. Después de un rato intentándolo, Harley logra llegar corriendo hasta la portería donde estaba Mark con el balón en los pies y sucio de barro hasta la cintura:

-¡Ahí voy Mark!-escuchas que grita el pelirrosa.

-¡Venga!-responde el portero mientras se tensa.

Segundos después Harley chuta…pero no el balón precisamente ya que este sigue junto a él. Para cuando quieres volver a la realidad un balonazo bien cargadito de fango de impacta en la cara:

-Argh…-gruñes por lo bajo limpiándote con el dorso de la mano los ojos y la boca- buen pase eh Nathan…-le dices mientras le devuelves el balón de una patada, el cual no llega muy lejos y cae a los pies del chico salpicándole la camiseta.

-Pues deja de irte a babia y céntrate en el entrenamiento-te responde mientras hecha a correr hacía la portería opuesta donde estaba Darren.

-Ñañaña centrate…-murmuras en tono burlón mientras echas a correr tras él.

Durante unos instantes giras la cabeza y te quedas mirando a Caleb el cual se había puesto a hacer toques con él balón en su nueva esquina favorita del barrizal, pero antes de poder ver a donde ibas tropiezas con el pie de alguien y caes de morros al campo tragando un poco de la espesa materia.

-Ves- te dice entonces Nathan en un tono de reproche que llevaba la burla implícita en él.

X(x)

-Alex, ¿al final quieres seguir practicando tu supertecnica conmigo?-te pregunta de repente Jordan desde detrás.

Hacía como una hora que habíais terminado de entrenar y los brillos anaranjados del atardecer se filtraban por tu ventana, y acababas de volver de ducharte cuando el chico entró en tu cuarto:

-¡No mires pervertido!-le gritas lanzándole lo primero que pillas a mano, que casualmente es una _shonen jump_ del mes pasado que tenías junto a la maleta.

-Au-te dice el chico con total monotonía-sabes de sobra que no me atraes físicamente Alex.

-Ya ya, eso dices…-murmuras bromeando mientras te pones una camiseta azul de manga corta.

-Y además ¿lees manga para tíos?-te pregunta el chico mientras ojea la revista de espaldas a ti- si ya eres rara ya…

-Perdona pero muchas mujeres leen y publican en la _jump_ Don "la _jump_ es para hombres y homosexuales en potencia como yo"-le sermoneas arrebatándosela de entre las manos y metiéndola en tu mochila.

-En fin…-suspira el peliverde dándose la vuelta-te decía si…

-Lo he escuchado todo no estoy sorda-le respondes mientras te sientas en la cama y te pones un par de calcetines limpios-tranquilo no hace falta. Y perdona si estoy siendo un poco borde…-gruñes haciendo que el chico te mire algo confundido.

-Tranquila, es normal que te encuentres mal después de bueno…estar así-intenta decirte el chico gesticulando con las manos para referirse a tu estado.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me paso?-cortas al chico bruscamente, haciendo que se te quede mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Eh…si…pero si tú te vas a sentir mal…yo… eh ¿entonces porque has decidido dejar la supertecnica a un lado?-desvía la conversación el chico mientras se rasca la cabeza, intentando que esta sea menos incomoda, principalmente para él.

-Travis ha dicho que no nos hacen falta y en fin no sé cómo relacionar el lodo con lo que estábamos probando-le explicas mientras sacas un paquete de chicles del bolsillo.

-Ya pero si llegas a terminar eso…en fin… podría ser una técnica ofensiva bastante potente-le das un chicle al chico y este se lo mete en la boca agradeciéndotelo con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé pero… no me siento con fuerzas…-murmuras algo apenada mientras masticas y haces una pequeña pompa.

Cuando Jordan se dispone a hablar la puerta se abre y tras ella aparece Archer. El peliverde inmediatamente se da la vuelta y sonríe algo asustado:

-Bueno yo…os dejo eh chicos…-Jordan se desliza entre la puerta y el chico y sale a escape por el pasillo.

Archer se vuelve hacía ti con expresión de no entender lo que estaba pasando y suspiras:

-No intentes entenderle, es gay.

X(x)

Vale el segundo día de entrenamiento la cosa seguía sin ser tan exasperante como el primero, pero el barro de las bragas te estaba matando. Por lo visto todos habían empezado a cogerle el tranquillo a eso de manejar el balón por encima del fango, pero no es que el juego aéreo fuera una de las cosas que más te entusiasmara en el mundo. Así que hacías lo que podías para devolver los pases que te hacían y al chutar a puerta intentabas coger el doble de impulso para que al pasar pudieras aprovechar la fuerza del salto en golpear el balón.

Los que más facilidad acabaron cogiéndole al asunto fueron como no, Mark, Axel y Jude, pero el resto no os arreglabais mal, menos Jack, Scotty y algún otro de poca estatura. En el fondo sabías que no te estabas esforzando todo lo que podías pero a ratos te costaba mucho correr así que preferías que si se daba el momento de forzar la máquina fuera en el partido y no en un entrenamiento.

De repente giras la cabeza y ves que todos estaban mirando fijamente hacia la portería donde estaban Mark y Axel. El chico de pelo en punta tiraba a puerta como nunca antes le habías visto, con una fuerza y una determinación tremendas. Pero tras esas dos emociones sabías de sobra que el chico tenía que tener mucha rabia acumulada contra algo o alguien.

Tomas aire y después pegas un grito:

-Vamos a ver. ¿Os vais a quedar quietos después de lo mucho que se está esforzando Axel? ¡Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es corresponderle con nuestra fuerza!

Durante un par de segundos ninguno de ellos se mueve pero de repente Jude toma la palabra:

-Alex tiene razón. ¡No podemos parar ahora!

Sonríes satisfecha y comienzas a correr chutando un balón hasta llegar a la portería de Darren y tiras "Tengo que jugar a toda costa" dices para tus adentros:

-¡Venga!

X(x)

-¿Estas nervioso Alex?-te pregunta Darren desde al lado.

-Supongo que si no lo estuviera llevaría un exceso de confianza así que, si supongo que lo estoy- le dices al portero.

-Si ganamos iremos al campeonato mundial del FFI-dice Silvia desde los asientos que eran paralelos a los vuestros.

-Si-responde Mark con su típico tonito de "alegría para todos".

-A eso me refiero con exceso de confianza-le explicas a Darren mientras el capitán te dirige una mirada algo tristona.

Pero antes de que el chico pueda quejarse siquiera, el bus pega un frenazo y caes de bruces contra el asiento delantero. Sueltas un gemido algo ahogado y te levantas para encontrarte con todos los del autobús medio tirados. Algo molesta te levantas y te acercas para ver que había sido lo que había detenido vuestro avance. Frente al bus había un grupo conformado por cinco chavales. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rosa y los ojos azules, con una capucha negra que le cubría la cabeza. Iba casi íntegramente vestido de morado y… en fin, iba montado en una "moto" que provocó que se te escapara una risita entre los dientes.

En breves instantes todo el equipo se había congregado en torno a las ventanas del autobús para ver que estaba pasando:

-Son ellos…-escuchas decir a Mark por lo bajo.- ¿y que quieren esos?

Te giras y ves que Archer había avanzado por el pasillo del bus hasta uno de los asientos delanteros, donde había abierto la ventana y miraba a los recién llegados con cara de infinito desprecio:

-Bueno, bueno Archer cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿eh?-dice el chico de pelo rosa en un tono de voz que oscilaba entre burlón y meloso.

-Oye Crow, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora eh?-pregunta Archer escupiendo prácticamente el nombre del chico.

-Veras me he enterado de que hoy vas a jugar un partido muy importante. Así que hemos venido a animarte. Mira cuantos amigos y admiradores tuyos se han reunido para darte los ánimos que mereces-sonríe mientras señala tras de sí a sus cuatro compañeros supuestamente intimidantes.

-Señor Veteran ¿no puede atropellarlos?-le preguntas al anciano conductor del autobús haciendo que este ponga cara de estar escandalizado.

-Por favor abranos la puerta-escuchas que dice entonces Mark al lado tuyo.

Veteran la abre sin decirle nada al chico, pero al parecer pensabais lo mismo. ¿Qué tipo de horda asesina eran cinco tíos mal puestos? Aun así, ves que tras Mark bajan del bus los chicos de mayor edad que había en el equipo, en otras palabras los que tenían quince años, lo cual se resumía en Harley, Thor y Archer. Aunque el último parecía ser el más dispuesto a apartar a aquello macarras de en medio:

-Por favor apartaos-escuchas que dice Mark echando a andar hacia el grupo de chicos-tenemos que llegar al estadio y llevamos prisa.

-¿Cómo? No me digas que piensas echar a un lado a estos amigos tuyos que quieren animarte Archer.-dice el pelirrosa ignorando por completo las palabras del capitán.

-Agh. ¿Qué animar ni que animar? Vosotros solo habéis venido a fastidiar-ves que Harley se remanga la chaqueta intentando intimidarles.

-Oh ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? Creo que si los jugadores se meten en una pelea les impiden participar en la final.-dice el tal Crow con una sonrisa algo pícara.- ¿no es verdad?

-A este paso el partido empezara sin nosotros-escuchas que le dice Thor a Willy que estaba medio escondido detrás vuestro tras la puerta del autobús.

Pasan un par de segundos durante los que no pasa nada y de repente ves que la expresión tensa de Archer se relaja un poco:

-Aquí nos despedimos chicos-dice el pelimorado.

-Archer-decís Mark y tú casi al unísono mirando al pelimorado, confundidos.

-Deja que me vaya capitán, yo me encargare de esta gente-dice Archer completamente serio dando un par de pasos hacia adelante. A ti tan solo te dedica una mirada de soslayo, como si fuera suficiente para decirte algo.

-Pero Archer…-empieza Mark.

-Para empezar fui yo el que os metí en este lio. No puedo permitir que el suño se vaya al traste por mi culpa-os dice el pelimorado.

-Jejeje, ¿así que quieres juerga?-ríe Crow en un tono un tanto lascivo.

-Si-responde Archer dispuesto a abalanzarse contra él pero Mark posa su mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos no lo hagas Archer.

-No me pasara nada, puedo encargarme de estos tipo yo solo-dice el ex-pandillero sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-No es eso. Quiero decir que tú también te vienes al partido. Nosotros no abandonamos a nadie, porque todos y cada uno de nosotros somos el Inazuma Japón-dice Mark haciendo que Archer se sorprenda.

-¡Qué bonita es la amistad…-murmura Crow burlón- pero ahora te aseguro que vamos a destrozarla!

-¡Para el carro!-le gritas entonces a Crow saliendo de detrás de Archer-no he podido evitar fijarme en esa belleza que llevas ahí.-el chico mira detrás de él y sonríe al verte mirando su "moto".

-Tienes buen gusto mequetrefe, puede que me controle un poco zurrándote…

-¿¡Buen gusto!? Perdona pero lo de belleza era un sarcasmo como este bus de grande-le dices tras una risa algo estridente la cual pone los pelos de punta a tus compañeros-¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle todo ese contrachapado a una bici de ese modelo? Por favor… es un ultraje en mayúsculas-explicas haciendo que todos los de tu alrededor te miren boquiabiertos-por otro lado no sé cómo no se te ha caído la bici a cachos con todo el peso que esa basura implica, y de paso la cara de vergüenza…-antes de que puedas seguir hablando Harley te tapa la boca y te empuja hacia atrás.

-Pero mira que eres bocazas-farfulla entre dientes el chico mientras la expresión de la cara de Crow se torna en una aún más violenta.

-¡Traedme a ese que le voy a enseñar yo personalmente lo que es bueno!

Los cuatro matones que acompañaban al chico se abalanzan sobre vosotros pero aparecen cuatro críos en skate salidos de la nada y se ponen en medio:

-Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo-dice un chaval de unos diez años al cual recordabas haber visto hablando con Archer.

-¿Ju…justin?-pregunta el chico confuso, mirándolos sin comprender.

-Venga Acher nosotros nos ocuparemos de esta gente-le dice el chaval a Archer el cual seguía con cara de pasmado.

-No permitiremos que Crow se vuelva a salir con la suya-dice otro de los chicos que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

-Pero chicos eso…

-¡Venga Archer márchate de aquí!-le espeta Justin en un tono de voz que hizo que su estatura por unos momentos no importara- ¡venga daos prisa no podéis llegar tarde al partido!

-J…justin-vuelve a murmurar el pelimorado.

-No permitas que se pierda nuestro sueño-murmura por lo bajo el chaval de pelo naranja- porque nuestro sueño es…que tu llegues a brillar Archer ¡Adelante tienes que echar a volar Archer! ¡Hacia el mundial!

-El mundial…- un hilo de voz se escapa de entre los labios del chico.

-Archer, déjame que te diga que este chaval no ha venido en una operación suicida para que tú simplemente le ignores y balbucees su nombre-le dices al chico dando un leve tirón de la manga de su chaqueta. Crow te mira durante unos instantes, la ira dibujándose en su mirada. Tú en respuesta le sacas la lengua.

El pelimorado durante unos instantes se queda mirando a Justin y sus amigos y después da media vuelta y entra en el bus, seguido por los demás.

Rápidamente el señor Veteran pisa el acelerador y salís de allí disparados, durante unos instantes vuelves la cabeza para ver a Archer mirando por la luna trasera del bus con una expresión en la cara que solo podías definir como de eterna gratitud.


End file.
